Reflections of a Sword
by Ceata88
Summary: Manolo didn't know he had two options but he chose wrong. Trapped in the Land of the Forgotten he can do nothing as San Angel burns and everyone he loves dies, or almost everyone. But María refuses to accept this kind of ending and will stop at nothing to fix it and save her friends trapped in different realms. Bad Future AU.
1. Prologue

** ruined my dramatic formatting on this ch. *sob* Short prologue but hope you still enjoy it yey? Let's get this thing started. **

* * *

><p>He stared at his reflection in the blade. His glowing eyes seemed even emptier than before, lost. He didn't want to do this, and Xibalba knew that. That's why it was chosen as his greatest fear.<p>

"Time to finish it." Carmelo's voice rung out from the stands.

Manolo reached out to the sword but hesitated. Those beasts had all suffered so much by his family's hand. Was it really right to make them suffer more?

But he had to do this.

Everyone in the crowd was screaming encouragement. He could feel Xibalba eyeing him, watching his every move. He had to prove to this god that his greatest fear was nothing.

_ For María._ He told himself. _For Joaquín. For my family. For San Angel._

He took a deep breath as his fingers gripped the hilt of the sword.

...

The roar the beat emitted tore into his core. It was so sad, so desperate, how could he have done this? It's body crumbled and faded into dust that blew through the stadium.

"He did it." His father shouted. "That's my son."

"Way to go little Sanchez."

He watched his family and the entire crowd cheer his name. Their words were so strong but he didn't feel anything. Somehow he felt even emptier than before.

"Manolo Sanchez." Xibalba's voice ran through the arena. "You have...

"Failed."

...

"What do you mean he failed? He did as you asked."

"You're a liar and a cheat. How dare you do this to my son a second time."

"Killing a bull wasn't his greatest fear, did I say that?"

"You did you filthy no good son of a-"

"Mamá!"

The voices of his family erupted into chaos.

...

"I'm sorry, but the wager was set. He failed. There's nothing I can do."

"You... you useless mound of wax. You're just going to let him get away with it? My son does not deserve this."

"I'm sorry."

...

The voices screaming his name faded into nothing as he fell. It seemed to go on forever.

...

_ María? Joaquín? It's cold. I can't breathe._

_.._

_ Someone_

_ help_

_ me._

_._

Heavy, fast breaths were all Flavio could manage at the moment. He prayed over and over again that he was hidden behind the crates he had managed to find.

How had it turned out like this? They had won damn it. That wretched city was nothing but ash now. But of course Chakal wasn't satisfied with that. He wouldn't be until that damn medal was in his possession yet again.

This was too much, he had never asked for this. And yet here he was cowering like a fool. The others had abandoned them in their own pursuit for safety. Plenty had probably left town by now he was sure.

If he was caught that was the end.

The sound of boots against the stone streets made his heart stop. They were slow, deliberate, and the sound echoed around the buildings. The citizens had hidden inside when their raid was interrupted. He wanted to scoff at them but he was doing the same thing now.

The steps stopped. Silence followed apart from the light breeze every now and then.

Flavio's heart couldn't possible pound any louder.

The crates exploded and he was sent flying with the splintered wood. He screamed and tried to run but all to soon a weight crashed on top of him. The air left his lungs and he gasped as his attacker forced him onto his back.

"I knew one of you was still lurking around."

His voice returned to desperate screams as he looked at the man hovering over him. The fury in his eyes sent chills to his bones. And one of them, what was that? The entire thing glowed a sickly green with a red skull as the pupil.

"W-wait!" Flavio's struggling was useless. "P-please don't kill me. I'll quit thieving I swear."

"I'm not here for your promises." The man drew his sword and pointed it directly at him. "I'm here for answers."

"Please, anything. I'll do anything you want just spare me mister."

"The name," he forced the tip of the blade up Flavio's nose. "Is Captain Mondragon."

"What? But I thought you were just his so-" The bandit screamed as the blade moved further into his nose. "Y-yes Captain Mondragon sir!"

"Now, I'm only going to ask this once." The captain leaned over. The skull in his eye was glaring just as fiercely as he was.

"Where is Chakal?"


	2. Ch 1: Do You Remember?

**And here's ch. 1 for y'all! Chapter 2 is about halfway done already too so yey. Only notes I have this time around is I didn't expect María and Carlos' interactions to be so fun. That and the fight at the end was unplanned but man I love it. **

* * *

><p><em>The voices around her sounded more like faint echos. The people around her were moving so fast, in a blur, what was happening? <em>

_ "María!" _

_ Joaquín was screaming her name. Where was he? She desperately searched the mass of colors and lines to see him. _

_ There he was, a bit far off. He was surrounded by bandits that were trying to pile their way on top of him. His eye was leaving a nasty trail of blood all along the left side of his face. When had he gotten that injury? Didn't he have the medal back?_

_ He screamed her name again, terror written all over his face. The bandits were soon flying through the air as he shoved through them. Now he was screaming her name over and over as he ran._

_ She reached out to him but soon he passed right through her. _

_ María turned to follow him and almost screamed herself. _

_ Her body lay there on the ground surrounded by blood. Chakal's sword was still staked through her midsection as the bandit hovered over her. _

_ "No." Joaquín's screams were so clear compared to the other voice. "Not again."_

_ "María!"_

The image changed in a flash. Now she found herself staring at a ceiling decorated with all sorts of flags. She wasted no time sitting up and looking around.

She wasn't alone.

Not at all, in fact. The room was full of people, most of whom she recognized from San Angel. Except they weren't human, they were skeletons with markings carved along their faces. All of them stared at her with their glowing eyes in silence.

"What's going on?" She put a hand to her forehead and gasped when she saw nothing but bones.

"We were worried you'd never wake up." Her father stood next to the bed and gently took her hand. "La Muerte said it might take some time but..."

"La Muerte? Wait... if you're all here then San Angel..."

"Burned to the ground, we've heard." Pepe stared at the floor.

"No," María whispered. "But we were..."

"We fought so hard, you inspired us." One of the sisters spoke. "But everyone fell apart when Chakal killed you dear."

So Chakal had killed her. Was that dream just now some sort of out of body memory?

Joaquín's desperate screams were still echoing in her head.

"Where's Joaquín?" She said.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him." Pablo said.

"Manolo?" She jumped off the bed and became dizzy for a moment. "Where is-"

"Not here."

María looked to the corner of the room where Carlos Sanchez stood. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he stared at the floor.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"Darling it's a long story," her father said. "You should get some rest first."

"I want to know." She shouted. "I want to know why that snake killed him but not me. I want to know why Chakal was so desperate for that medal. I want to know why you're all here and Manolo isn't." People moved aside as she stomped over to the retired bull fighter. "Señor, where is your son?"

He glanced at her and the anguish in his gaze made her step back. "Gone. Along with my wife and the rest of my family."

"What?"

"Without San Angel there's no one to remember them."

"But you're here. They're here. Shouldn't-"

Carlos shot her a glare and she closed her mouth. "Someone must have survived to remember us all. But even if my family had been spared from this it wouldn't save my son."

Her shoulders fell and she followed his gaze to the floor.

"He tried to win his life back in a bet against Xibalba. That... filthy putrid cheater tricked him and now he's trapped in the Land of the Forgotten."

"What?" María felt dizzy all over again. "No... No."

Someone took her arm to steady her but she shoved them off.

"This isn't right. There has to be a way to get him out of there."

"You think I haven't tried?" Carlos pushed off from the wall. "I have begged La Muerte until my voice faded to help him, my family, my wife. There's nothing to be done now."

No, that couldn't be right. There had to be a way, some way.

"I had to lose them both twice. Do you really think I haven't tried everything?"

Her heart broke along with his voice. It couldn't end this way. It felt like just moments ago Manolo was holding her hands under that tree. The sound of his voice and the way his eyes lit up in the sunrise was still so vivid.

She tore away from the crowd and ran out of the house that looked so much like hers. The streets were lined with people laughing and cheering, how could they? How could they be so joyous after what happened?

María ignored the calls from inside as she took off down the street. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere to get away from all the noises and colors. It hurt, because things like this used to bring her such joy. Now it was nothing but a nuisance surrounding her at all angles.

Manolo was in the Land of the Forgotten. Joaquín was who knew where, alive maybe? Perhaps with the medal he had survived the fight, but the town was burned to the ground.

He couldn't have possibly left it to burn.

She finally found a quiet alley and sat down against the wall. Tears were burning at her eyes and they only came faster the longer she thought.

Maybe he had left it. Could she truly blame him? She had told him to always fight for what's right like it was easy. But her friend had seen her die. He probably watched many of the towns people die while he failed over and over again to save them. Staying to fight, letting himself burn, allowing Chakal to take the medal, it would have been senseless and stupid.

Still, a very selfish part of her wished he was here now. Then she wouldn't feel so alone.

But how alone did Manolo feel now, where he was. What about his father? The man was now trapped here in a land of endless festivities while everyone he loved rotted away, apart from him.

The tears were rushing down her cheeks now as she buried her face in her knees. It was too much but she couldn't shut it down.

It couldn't end this way.

Eventually she heard the scrape of shoes on the ground. She looked up to see Carlos, watching her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped away at tears. Her face felt so rough now, but still warm. "I'm so sorry about what happened-"

"Don't make it worse by apologizing." He stepped over and held out his hand. "You have nothing to apologize for anyways."

She took the hand and stood, surprised when the bull fighter pulled her into a hug.

"He wouldn't want you to cry."

María returned the gesture and tried to force back any remaining tears. What good would they do her now.

She needed to do something. Even if it was all for naught she had to do _something_.

"I'm going to see La Muerte." She said.

"María I told you-"

"I know. But I need to. Until I try everything I can't just sit here. I won't." She met his hard gaze and watched it soften.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"You don't have to-"

"I don't, but my son loved you." He put his hands on her shoulders. "And it doesn't feel right, not having something to protect."

María tried to smirk. "I don't know what your son has told you about me but I hardly need protecting."

"Perhaps not, but it puts me at ease." He managed to smile back. "Shall we go?"

"Let's."

* * *

><p>María stared in awe at La Muerte's castle. It was massive with it's branches spreading out everywhere. It's size only seemed to increase with the glow it gave off to everyone below it. But the walk there was long, and crowded. So many other people were entering and leaving the castle for some reason or another. She stayed to Carlos who was silent most of the way.<p>

But as they approached the gate her curiosity became too much.

"What was the wager Manolo made? If it's all right to ask."

Carlos took a deep breath. "I don't know every detail since I arrived in the middle of it. There was something about Xibalba cheating at another wager. Manolo wanted his life back so he challenged him to a wager of his own for it. If he succeeded he would live again, if not he would be forgotten. In the end that god tricked him again."

"How?"

"The wager was truly to see if Manolo could face his greatest fear, but Xibalba only told him he had to fight every bull our family had killed at once."

"What?" Her mouth fell open. "At once? How many were there?"

"Thousands, and they combined into one massive beast soon after I arrived."

"But, that sounds impossible."

"He actually managed to corner it and in the end chose to finish it off."

Her blood went cold. "He did what?"

"He thought it was the only way to win the wager, I think. But in the end Xibalba claimed he hadn't truly faced his greatest fear. I'm still not sure what it was but the other two gods there were forced to agree and he was forgotten."

She wrung her hands together as they neared the dining hall. "Manolo loved animals, perhaps I rubbed off on him a little too much. It's not a stretch that he himself would assume that was his greatest fear. But... perhaps there was more to it than that."

Upon entering the room she thought hard about what Manolo's greatest fear could have been. Her mind jumped to him losing her or his family but that couldn't be right. Even if Xibalba had been vague about the challenge it wasn't right to test Manolo's greatest fear with the wrong materials. But if Manolo had indeed killed the bull then that couldn't have anything to do with it.

"Was his guitar in there?" She asked.

"Yes."

"But he didn't play it."

"What good would that have done against a bull?"

"I don't know but... I feel like that has something to do with it."

Carlos didn't respond to that as they entered the dining hall. A few people were eating and talking with each other. La Muerte stood at the end of the room in front of the window. She seemed to be speaking to a few children who watched her with wide eyes. The bull fighter stopped a few feet away, not wanting to interrupt.

Eventually La Muerte spotted them both there. "Ah, will you excuse me young ones? I have some work to attend to but there's a whole table of desserts over there." She pointed.

The kids nodded and giggled as they ran off.

"María, it's good to see you finally up." The goddess floated over. "Everyone was worried, but I tried to assure them it was normal sometimes."

"Thank you," she did her best to be polite.

The goddess glanced at Carlos. "But I suppose there's only one reason you're here."

"Madam-"

"I wish I could help him, María. I truly do. But there's nothing to be done now."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing I can do." She said.

María sighed and decided to redirect her questions. "What happened, exactly? I feel like I'm missing something big here."

La Muerte nodded and gestured for them to follow her deeper into the castle. "My husband, Xibalba, and I made a wager when the three of you were kids. I bet that you would marry Manolo and he bet that you would marry Joaquín."

"What?" María didn't mean to growl but she did. "That's-"

"I know, it was rash and foolish. I had hoped in doing so I could teach my husband a lesson but... at any rate when you went to visit Manolo on the bridge he must have felt threatened by it. He sent his snake to kill Manolo."

"But it bit me, and I didn't die."

"It only bit you once, putting you in a trance. Later on Manolo was bit twice. He arrived here looking for you but Xibalba had pulled a trick. When he discovered this he journeyed to the Land of the Forgotten to find me and tell me of what happened."

"He traveled there? You can do that?"

"Yes, but it's dangerous and risky. Still, he made it through and warned me. I tried to convince Xibalba to grant his life back but it didn't work. Manolo decided to form a wager. If he won then he would live again. I offered up both realms since I had faith that he could win. Xibalba decided to add that if Manolo lost he would be forgotten."

"What?" Carlos said. "But you're still here."

"Indeed, when María died as well, married to neither of the boys, our wager was considered null. Now I'm here again on my throne."

María now noticed how quiet and empty the halls were. They were still beautiful and colorful, of course, but so distant from the parties it felt like an entirely new world.

"What about Joaquín?" She asked. "Do you know where he is?"

"I know he's alive, but that's all."

Perhaps that was the reason so many of the towns people were still here. As long as Joaquín remembered the people he knew they would remain here.

"Wait!" A realization hit her. "Where Chuy? Did he come with me?"

"He is also alive, I believe." La Muerte stopped and turned. "But I haven't checked either of their whereabouts."

So that was two of her friends that had survived. A part of her hoped they had managed to stick together, although she couldn't imagine Joaquín handling the pig very well. She would have laughed at the image if the one of Chuy crying after her hadn't jumped in.

"I'm truly sorry about everything that's happened. I hope someday you can forgive me."

María looked at the goddess for a moment before stepping closer. "You said Manolo traveled to the Land of the Forgotten, how."

She frowned. "At the edge of the Land of the Remembered there's a tower that leads to a gate. If you pass the tests there you can access the Cave of Souls from which you can travel to any realm."

"So we could reach Manolo from there."

"Yes but it's dangerous-"

"If he could make it through I'm sure I could." She stomped her foot.

"You still couldn't bring him back here."

"So? I'm just supposed to leave the man I love down there alone? The least he deserves is some closure or comfort if that's his fate."

There was a pause as she stared the goddess in the eyes. As if she was going to back down now.

"I suppose I couldn't stop you." La Muerte bit her lip. "There's a stable near the castle, you should arm yourselves as well." She turned and continued down the hall.

"Wait, is that it?" María shouted after her.

"I'm sorry, María, but I cannot help you. If you are so determined to walk this path then you must do it alone." She only glanced back for a moment before her body flashed into the air leaving a trail of golden petals behind her.

"Fine," The young woman spun on her heel and stomped down the hall. "I will do it alone. I'm going to find him."

She actually heard Carlos laugh behind her and she stopped and glared.

"I'm sorry," he caught up to her. "You just sound a lot like my wife. It's no wonder Manolo took to you so quickly."

She raised an eyebrow as she picked up her walk again. "Really? Although Manolo only had kind things to say about her when we were little."

"She tried to attack Xibalba when we were arguing about the results of the wager."

"Good." María just smiled. "I'm going to head to that stable to find myself a horse. Can you tell everyone else where I'm going?"

"What, you don't think you're going there alone do you?"

"Señor-"

"He's my son and the rest of my family is there as well. There's no sense in me being here. We'll both grab a horse and tell everyone together."

María watched the way the man walked, how his shoulders moved. She glanced at the crease in his lips and the way his eyebrows pushed together.

"I think Manolo was more like you than either of you realized." She said.

Carlos looked surprised for a moment but then smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"María you can't do this."<p>

"I can and I will Papá." She growled but still planted a kiss on his head. "I will not allow things to end this way."

"But you're safe here."

"No I'm not, we're not, not really. If anything happens to Joaquín many of us will be doomed. I can't just sit here."

"That boy sealed his own fate." Her father muttered, but not quietly enough.

Carlos turned away from the horse he was holding. "You want to say that again you pompous-"

"Hey," María lifted her hands but it was no good.

"He sealed his own fate." The shorter man raised his voice. "And of all the people for my daughter to run into danger with..."

"What's wrong, Jeronimo? Don't have enough faith in the bull fighter who actually tried to take on Chakal on his own?"

"You know exactly why I don't trust you."

The glares between the two could have started a fire.

"You were always one to hold a grudge. Even enough to make the children suffer for it too."

"Excuse me?"

"You think I wasn't aware you were throwing a wedding party over my son's death?" Carlos raised his voice. "A damn wedding? You felt the pain of losing your daughter and yet you chose to ignore mine?"

María looked at the floor. She wasn't completely guilt free in that situation. Perhaps if it went by fast enough she could have forgotten it even happen. That if she did fall in love with Joaquín it could have been slow and meaningful.

"If those brothers hadn't been there to hold me back I would have thrown you into that grave along with him." Manolo's father was reaching for his sword.

"Because you take your anger toward yourself out on everyone around you?" Her father was surprisingly bold for once. "I remember you behaved the same way when Carmen died."

"You leave my wife out of this." The metal sang as the sword was freed from it's hilt. "Don't you dare utter her name again you putrid-"

"What? Carmen? All because you couldn't control your woman-"

María barely moved fast enough to block the blade that was aimed for her father's face with her own. Her grip on her sword faltered for a moment under the force of the bull fighter's rage. She didn't blame him, not at all, but they couldn't fight like this.

"Your wife left because of you." Carlos screamed but didn't move his sword. "And all because of that you think you can treat my family that way? My son that way?"

"My daughter is not marrying a Sanchez. How could any of you possibly protect her with your reckless behavior."

"Because that arrogant, air-headed 'hero' is so much better?"

María gritted her teeth and finally threw Carlos sword back. "That is enough." She swung the sword down between the two men and listened to the clang of the metal as it hit the stone floor.

No one moved or said a word.

"I am going. Carlos is coming with me to find his family. If anyone has any further arguments you direct them to me. Is that clear?" She glanced between the two men.

Carlos kept his cold glare but put his sword away and nodded. Her father growled but did the same as he stepped back.

"Let's go, Señor." She put her own sword away before climbing up onto the saddle.

"Please be careful." One of the nuns called out.

"We don't want to lose anyone else." The pastor sighed.

María softened her gaze as she nodded at all of them. Her hands tightened around the reigns as she got ready to take off.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" She heard Pepe say.

Pablo was hopping around next to him in a panic.

"It's Pancho, I can't find him anywhere. He's just gone."

Whispers and mutters rose up from the townspeople. María exchanged a worried glance with Carlos.

They needed to hurry.


	3. Ch 2: Road to Nowhere

**First off can I just say AHHHHH thanks for the feedback already you guys you're all great ;w; I ended up loving María and Carlos' dynamic even more while writing this and it came back to bite me in the ass (you'll see why) anyway hope you guys enjoy! (as much as you can ahaha) **

* * *

><p>The ride to the tower had been a long one. She wasn't sure how long since the sky didn't work the same as it did back home, and the horses never grew tired. For a while it was a silent ride as well. The music from the town eventually faded into nothing and all that could be heard was the sound of the horses' hooves against the sand.<p>

She didn't bring up the fight with her father. A part of her was afraid to.

But finally he did speak up. "So you love Manolo."

María didn't look at him. "Yes, why?"

"I just wonder if that was the case, why didn't you accept his proposal right away?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I had been away from home for ten years. I just wanted spend time with my friends again, catch up. I wasn't angry at either of them for loving me, but it would have been nice if they could have put it on hold for a little while."

"Hmph, women."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, but if I had known you were this much like Carmen I would have given my son much better advice."

María snorted and snapped the reigns out of habit.

Any talk after that was idle chatter. She asked a few questions about Manolo when he was younger but stopped as Carlos' tone got quieter and quieter. He asked her about Spain, especially the bull fights. María didn't hesitate to tell him what she really thought about them but he just laughed.

Finally the tower came into view. It rose up much faster than María expected and the horses almost threw them off when they stopped at the cliff.

"Well, I guess we have to climb our way up." She slid off the saddle and stepped over to the edge. "And I have a bad feeling that's not going to be the worst part."

Carlos put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "No retreat?" He offered.

She beamed at him. "No surrender."

The pair of them moved far away from the cliff before the bolted back toward it. They both screamed as they flew toward the edge and jumped toward the tower. María's limbs scrambled for something to grab as the tower got closer and closer. Her body slammed into the stone and she almost missed her chance to find a niche. Thankfully one hand caught and she dangled before finding somewhere to put her feet.

She quickly glanced around to see Carlos not far away from her. They both nodded at each other before they made their way up.

It was a long and exhausting climb. She was impressed with how well her bony fingers gripped the stone, only slipping a few times. When they reached the top of the monument she had to take a moment to breathe. She eyed the large skull shaped structure on the other side of the field of rock. That must be the gate.

But she doubted getting to it would be simple.

Carlos didn't move from his spot next to her. He seemed anxious but kept glancing at her, waiting.

"You think it's a straight shot over there?" María asked.

"Not at all."

"I suppose there's only one way to know for sure." She gave her skirt a quick dusting as she stepped forward. Her boots clicked against the stone and for a moment is was quiet.

Then the whole tower jerked under her feet. Carlos aimed to help her but a wall erupted from the ground between them.

"María!" He screamed as more walls erupted around her. Was the ground sinking?

"Face the labyrinth," a voice boomed and echoed through the walls. "And earn the right to be judged."

When the wall settled everything was silent. Nothing moved.

"Señor?" She called out.

"I'm up here. I think you have to travel through- oh no."

"What? What is it?"

"María you have to move. There's a bull in there."

A bull? As she held her breath she could hear it now. It's snorts and stomps bounced around the walls making it hard to place where it was.

"Go right." The bull fighter shouted.

She didn't even think before taking off. The sound of her own footsteps echoed through the maze potentially alerting the beast of her location but she couldn't stop moving. She rounded every turn as it came although she had no clue where she was going. To the center? To the other side? It's not so much that she had no faith to defend herself but she'd rather not fight an animal if she could help it.

One path she ran down had many turns and she wasn't sure which one to take. She glanced left and right trying to think of a path.

Then Carlos screamed her name.

Glancing to her left she saw it. The bull was far larger than she had expected and it stormed down the hall as fast as it could.

Running would do her no good now. Her instincts kicked in as she leapt at the opposite wall. Kicking off it she launched herself over the charging animal. It's horns slammed into the stone and she took off running as soon as she landed.

But it regained itself too fast. She could hear it turning and charging at her again.

If only she had something to redirect it's attention, but this was no bull ring. Waving something red around could only work so well in these enclosed walls.

Something red.

María looked down at the skirt that flew around her legs as she ran. Well it was an idea at least.

The bull snorted only a few feet behind her. She dug her heel into the stone the best she could as she rounded the corner and then another soon after.

When the hooves had died down enough she stopped. In the middle of catching her breath she drew her sword and dug the cloth into her skirt at about mid-thigh. It tore through the material and she frantically ripped it all the way around until it sprang free.

She swung the cloth around a few times before putting her sword back. Now she was on the move again, still with no plan on where to go.

"There's some kind of clearing on you left." Carlos shouted. "Try facing it there."

At first she had no intention to face the beast, but perhaps that wasn't an option. Defeating it may have something to with passing the test. If anything keeping it down would make finding the exit much simpler.

So to her left she went, aiming for the clearing Carlos mentioned. Only a few feet later however she was interrupted. The bull smashed through the wall behind her. A stone slammed into her shoulder and she lost her footing.

The beast roared as she scrambled to get back to her feet. Carlos was shouting something but she didn't have time to listen. The animal was practically on top of her. She could feel it's breath on her neck.

The second she entered the clearing she dove to her right. She rolled across the ground as the bull stormed past. It's hooves skidded across the stone before it came to a stop.

The animal turned as María stood. Her fingers tightened around the cloth in her hands as she watched it carefully. She had no idea what she was doing but she prayed her martial art skills would be enough to keep her alive.

She snapped open the remains of her skirt and waved it to her right.

The bull roared and charged at it immediately.

Her instincts told her to run but she kept herself grounded. She had burned the images of Manolo's bull fight into her mind and kept it playing in her head. He had stood his ground until the last moment.

As it drew close she realized that it was big enough to keep her in the range of it's horns. Still she didn't budge. Not until the right moment.

The horns were only inches away from her now and she leapt off the ground. Her foot tapped against them only for a moment as she jumped again. Her toes tapped against it's boney back as she ran off it.

The bull slammed into the corner, actually losing it's footing.

"Your stance needs work." Carlos shouted.

"This is not the time." She countered. "Is there any way to take this thing down without stabbing it?"

"Perhaps you can wear it out, but it's not the same as the ones back home."

The animal had turned around again. It snorted and pawed the ground with a roar.

María snapped the skirt out again.

"Still needs work." She heard him say.

"I'm trying to focus!"

She almost missed when the bull charged toward her. Her fingers curled into the cloth as it drew closer and closer. The plan she had was simple but who knew how the animal would respond to it.

This time when the horns swung close she aimed her jump onto the beast's head. Her landing was clumsy and she almost dropped her skirt while trying to grab on properly.

The bull snorted and kicked trying to throw her off. She tossed the cloth over it's eyes as fast as she could which only made it more frantic. One hand wrapped around the bones in it's neck to keep herself from being tossed off. A scream escaped her throat a few times when she felt her body soar up.

Her fingers hurt, her shoulder hurt, but she didn't dare let go. There wasn't any time to spare on this fight.

The animal suddenly halted. Air flew out of her lungs as her chest slammed into it's back. She coughed a few times to catch her breath but it was gone again when the bull vanished and her stomach hit the floor.

Slowly the ground rose back up as the walls vanished. María glanced around only to see the skull move and rise up into the air along with a sword.

The booming voice returned. "You have passed the test, and earned your right to be judged." The sword moved higher into the sky before it swung down towards her.

Carlos screamed her name but the sound was fading out. She just sat there on the ground, staring. There was no sense in running, what did she have to lose now?

She could only move forward.

The stone blade was inches from her face before it exploded. The debris spilled around her as the sword crumbled to pieces.

"María Posada, you have been deemed worthy. You and yours may enter."

Carlos took her by the arm then and helped her up as the statue rested it's head back on the stone. She just kept staring at it, exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"You would have made quite a Sanchez." He said as he picked up the remains of her skirt and handed it to her.

She looked at it for a moment, debating if she should leave it behind. Then again she may need it later. There was no telling what was in the Land of the Forgotten. She pulled it around her waist and tied it letting it drape over her left leg.

"But my stance still needs work?" María managed a smile as she headed to the gate.

"Of course, but then again you haven't had any proper training."

"If we can make it out of this okay maybe I'll take a few lessons."

Carlos didn't reply.

The cave of souls was dark, dismal and... like any other cave she had seen before. She wondered if it was wrong to expect something more out of it. As neither of them spoke only their footsteps could be heard along the walls.

"I shoulda known you'd be here sooner or later." A new voice echoed around them.

María put her hand on her sword. A golden light darted past the corner of her eye and soon swept under her fit before rising up.

"Hey María, Carlos." The waxy being waved.

"Candlemaker." The bull fighter's voice was low and flat.

"I take it you're both headed for the Land of the Forgotten?"

"Will you allow us?" She let go of her sword and stood up straight.

"I really shouldn't be, but I feel awful for how things turned out." The stone under them shifted and rose into the sky. "It's odd, you know, I didn't think it would have turned out that way."

"Even if he won what could he have done?" María pondered as she stared at all the candles. "Chakal and his men were ruthless."

"It's up in the air now." The candlemaker said as the book floated around him. "I suppose there's an endless list of ways it could have ended."

She took a deep breath. "There isn't much sense in dwelling on it. We have to move on."

The candlemaker lifted his arms and the stone beneath them moved towards one of the waterfalls. She watched it, listening to the water roar around her.

"Now before either of you go jumping in can I list a few warnings?"

Carlos, who looked ready to bolt, glanced back. "Like what?"

"First there's a lot of spikes at the bottom, watch where you jump. Second I don't know where Manolo is exactly. He could be somewhere deep. Now most of the forgotten stand around idly in a trance but... there are a few who don't."

"Meaning?" Carlos asked.

María was still staring at the water.

"Some get desperate to stick around and they become monsters. Just keep an eye out will you?"

"More obstacles," she muttered.

"Are you ready?" Carlos said.

For a moment she didn't reply and kept watching the water.

"María?"

"Sorry, yes." She rubbed her fingers together. "Sailing across the ocean just gives you a new respect for this sort of thing." Then she shook her head and took a deep breath. "But there's no time for that. No retreat."

"No surrender." Carlos shouted.

They both burst forward and dove into the raging water.

* * *

><p>How long?<p>

How long had they been traveling through here. Time was even more impossible to grasp in this realm than in the Land of the Remembered. The cold, grey atmosphere didn't change no matter which direction they took. People surrounded them, bones black and glowing green, but no one they recognized. Occasionally one of them would groan or whisper.

María kept her arms wrapped around herself as they trekked through the snow, or was it ash? Either way it was still cold under her feet and the harsh breeze that blew by didn't help.

Eventually Carlos took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered and clung to it.

They didn't speak much. Many times she tried to think of something to discuss but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. The atmosphere was heavy. She felt tired, but she couldn't stop moving.

Where was Manolo?

A few times she felt like crying but pressed it back. There wasn't any time for that. Not right now.

The sound of Carlos drawing his swords broke her out of her trance.

"What is it?" She whispered and looked around. The area they were in was surrounded with jagged rocks that rose higher and higher.

"You don't hear that?"

María listened now and picked up the sound of something scraping along the rocks. Soon there was a hiss and a low growl and she shivered again.

"Do we keep moving?" She kept her voice low.

"Go on ahead."

"Not a chance. I've lost enough as it is." She fitted her arms through the jacket sleeves before drawing her own sword.

"We may not even be able to defeat it."

"There's one way to find out."

"This isn't the time to be stubborn. Go on ahead and find Manolo."

"And tell him what? That his father foolishly rushed into danger a second time? He'll want to see you."

"María-" He stopped when there was another growl, much louder now.

She searched for the source among the rocks and finally saw it. There was some kind of creature there with sharp teeth jutting out of it's skull. It's body was all black bones with jagged green marks and glowing eyes to match. It crawled on all fours, the ends of it's fingers digging into the snow.

It spotted María before it roared and charged.

She stumbled for a moment but managed to get her footing in time to dart out of it's way. The thing was wild, a bit like the bull earlier. However it had a much easier time stopping and turning back toward her.

María tried to dive out of the way again but it leapt through the air this time. She screamed and raised her sword before it cried out in pain and slammed into the ground next to her. A sword stuck out of it's back leg.

"You need to go on ahead." Carlos shouted.

"I'm not leaving you alone with-" She screamed with something pulled her hair with enough force to knock her off her feet. Glancing back she saw the beast had her pony tail clamped between it's teeth.

Carlos was rushing over but the beast was lifting one of it's clawed hands.

María wasted no time gripping her sword and sliding it behind her. With a swift movement the blade cut through her hair and she rolled away from the attack.

She felt her hair come lose from it's tie and fall around her shoulders. It was an odd feeling but she ignored it for now.

Carlos managed to get close enough to steal his sword back. The beast roared at him now, dropping the remains of her hair as it turned.

They needed a plan.

"Get that cape of yours back out." He said, side stepping the monster's attacks with ease. "See if you can keep it distract-" He had to raise his swords to block one of it's claws.

She undid the knot on her skirt and put her sword away again.

"Hey! Um... monster!" She wasn't at all sure what to call it as she waved the cloth around.

"That's not how you hold a cape."

"Shut-up and let me distract it, would you?"

The monster, thankfully, turned and watched the "cape" for a moment. It's eyes seemed to flash before it charged again. María leapt out of the way and decided to try guiding it toward one of the rocks. Maybe enough of a headache would slow it down.

Jump after jump she guided it towards the rocks. After each miss it became more angry and violent. The roaring was giving her a headache now. Not much farther, just a little more and-

The beast screamed in agony as it's head smashed into the ash covered ground. Carlos stood on it's back, sword driven through it's neck.

María froze and stared at them both. When the creature didn't move the bull fighter stepped away, leaving his sword in place.

"Did... did you kill it?" Her mouth felt incredibly dry.

But no, it's eyes flew open and it snapped it's jaws. It thrashed around in the powder and tried to stand but the sword kept it in place. The noises it made were nothing but pure agony.

"Come on, we have to go." Carlos put his remaining sword away before he grabbed her hand.

She stumbled for a moment but the second she found her feet she pulled out of Carlos' grip. The skirt was soon tied back onto her waist and they fell back into their earlier rhythm. The beast fell farther and father behind them. The jagged rocks just grew taller.

But the whole time she was shaking, the cries echoing in her head.

"That was a person once," she muttered.

"Once." Carlos repeated.

"So? is it really right for us to leave it suffering like that?"

"That's not the reason we came here. How do you know there's anything we could for for it anyways?"

"There could have been something. It's not right to-"

"It doesn't matter if it's right or not." He turned and glared at her. "I'm glad you're kind enough to want to help these things, María, but it's out of our hands. Even if we did have the power we don't have the time to waste on monsters."

"They're not just monsters Carlos they were people, are people. I know we don't have the time right now but that's no reason to-"

"You can't save everyone." His tone gave her chills. "It can't be done, María. It's a wonderful dream but it's impossible to live up to." His gaze softened as he looked at the ground. "Come on, we need to move."

She didn't budge as his words sank in. Of course she wanted to argue but she couldn't, he was right. Everyone around her probably knew what he meant by now.

When Carlos grabbed her arm to pull her along she didn't protest. She just followed and even moved a bit closer when the wind returned. It felt even colder without all of her hair covering her neck.

María hesitated before she lifted a hand and ran it through her light curls. She could feel the jagged ends on the bottom and sighed.

"It doesn't look that bad." Carlos said.

"Oh really?" She drew her sword out and tilted it to get a look at her reflection. It looked even messier than it felt. With all the weight suddenly gone a lot of it curled up even more than usual. It also seemed she cut it at a slant with the left side longer than the right.

"It could look worse." He offered instead.

"Hm, you're right. It could look like yours."

"Excuse me? There is nothing wrong with my hair." He squared out his shoulders and tilted his head back.

María laughed for the first time in a while. His glare eventually fell into a smile.

The endless walk continued, but this time it was much less silent.

"You got those kinds of injuries and you still went back?" María had a hand on her hip now.

"My grandmother had worse and she went back."

"That tiny woman?"

"Hah, you should have seen her in her bull fighting days. She put most of us to shame, and she's one of the few who left that ring alive."

She tried to picture the tiny woman knitting on her wheel chair fighting a bull but couldn't manage it.

"It's no wonder you have a higher opinion of women than my father did."

He gave her a worried glance. "I sometimes wondered if I should have said something when he planned to send you away. But so much had already happened between us, it didn't seem right to drag you kids into it."

"Yeah, what was that about making my mother leave my father?"

"When Carmen and your mom became friends I think she inspired her. Eventually she couldn't deal with your father anymore and wanted a divorce. Of course he put all the blame for it on Carmen and I wasn't about to take that sitting down."

"I should hope not. I wish I could change my father's mind about all this but..." She blew some tattered hair out of her face.

"It's not your responsibility to do so. You, Joaquín, Manolo, you should all be free to live your own lives. It was too late when I finally figured that out."

"Maybe not for Joaquín, but I don't know what he's doing." A breeze had her folding her arms together. "I hope he's safe at least."

If he still had the medal, was he trying to hide from Chakal? Surely the bandit king was still hunting for it. In the back of her mind she kept praying for him to stay safe.

But then a small part of her wondered if him staying alive was a worse fate. She couldn't imagine what was going through his mind right now.

Her chest ached and she barely noticed the area changing around them. Ahead of them a jagged stone rose out of the ground like a cliff side. She couldn't tell how far it was, but was a daunting image all the same.

"Are we climbing over that?" She asked.

"I can't see a short way around."

"All right then, let's see if there's a good spot to-" She paused as she noticed the crowd of forgotten around them. While there had been many on the walk they had been sparse and dotted the landscape rather than crowded it.

And there was something familiar about them.

"Pepe?" She breathed when she recognized the musician. "Sisters? What are they all doing down here?" She darted into the crowd and looked at all their empty faces. No one was moving or even looked in her direction.

"It looks like the entire town is here." Carlos wandered among them as well. "Perhaps Manolo and the rest of my family are ahead."

"But why are they here? Did... did Joaquín die?"

She glanced at Carlos who still had all his colors. No, that couldn't be right, wouldn't Carlos have gone missing as well?

But what other explanation was there.

"María." The bull fighter's voice was low.

She dashed over to where he stood but almost fell to her knees.

"Papá." Her scream echoed in the empty air.

Her father stood there in the same haze as everyone else, unmoving, unresponsive. She touched his face with shaking hands but he still didn't move.

"Papá? Wake up, please. Say something. Papá?" Her voice became frantic. "Why are all of you here? Why... wake up. Wake-"

Carlos jerked her back into his arms. His grip was tight and it would have been so easy to cry into his shoulder again but she didn't. If this was happening that was only more reason for them to go faster.

Then the tight feeling in her chest rose up to her throat when she realized that his hands were cold.

"Señor?" She leaned back.

His hands were turning black.

The scream got lodged in her throat this time as she snatched one of them in her grip. Her fingers trailed over the carvings that were starting to glow.

"We-we have to go. We have to hurry." María didn't let go of his hand and pulled him toward the cliff.

"María."

"I'm sure Manolo isn't much farther."

"María."

She gritted her teeth together to stop her jaw from trembling. "We just have to move faster-"

"María!"

She flinched and turned around.

"It's all right." His gaze was gentle as he took off his sword and held it out to her. "Go."

"No. I'm not going there without you."

"You have to. I doubt I have much longer." The discoloration was already climbing up his arms.

"No..." Her voice fell to a whisper. "Please no, I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Find Manolo, perhaps the two of you can do something about all this." He took her hand and forced the sword into her palm. "Keep going, and stay safe."

She so desperately wanted to argue but the green marks were at his shoulders now. Her fingers curled around the sword, tighter and tighter as she forced back any tears.

"Thank you, Señor."

No response.

She glanced back at his face to see his eyes had turned green.

"Señor? _Carlos_?" As if shouting his name would do any good now. The bull fighter didn't move, he just stared ahead and sighed.

The air around her became so much colder.

Her limbs felt numb as she hiked toward the cliff. The new sword around her waist only felt like it was weighing her down. Her ankles sunk into the cold ash and it was a miracle she hadn't fallen over yet.

The silence was almost ringing in her ears now. Or perhaps they were making up a sound just deal with it.

Now up against the cliff it seemed to go on forever. Her head spun staring at all the jagged stones but she reached out anyways. Thankfully the rugged nature of the rock made it easy to find places to grab onto. She scaled the cliff swiftly but carefully. A few times she almost fell and the stone cut into her bony palm. It stung but she ignored it.

How long had she been climbing now? How long had it been since she left the Land of the Remembered even? She couldn't sleep, no matter how tired she felt, so she had no idea how much time had passed. What felt like a day could have been months.

Finally her hand gripped the top ledge. María scrambled to get to the top. She had to hurry.

But even now on solid ground when she tried to stand her legs refused to work. Her knees hit the ash sending chills all over her legs. She dared to glance back and looked down. The townspeople were so small now, but she could still recognize them, standing there.

_I need to move._ She told herself and pushed against the ground. _I have to hurry. I have to go._

But her legs refused to work. Her arms shook and it quickly spread to the rest of her.

_ I can't stop. I have to find Manolo._

The words didn't help. All the tears she had been holding back finally escaped and poured from her eyes. One hand covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

The air felt like it was crushing her. Breathing became harder and harder between her sobs, but she knew it wouldn't last.

She would keep moving. No matter how bad it got she had to keep moving.

"No retreat." She whispered between tears.

But there was no one to continue the phrase.


	4. Ch 3: But Where Does the Nightmare End?

**I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter I'm *falls over* Finally get to see what Manolo's been up to now and next time... it's Joaquín time... okay okay I'm gonna let you guys go.**

* * *

><p>"What kind of music do you think they'll play?" Carmen checked the curls in her hair.<p>

"Does it matter? You know the dances to every one." Carlos grabbed her hand and spun her around into his arms.

"Hmph, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm still upset about that reckless stunt in the ring." She kept a hand on his chest.

"I'm fine, aren't I?"

"This time maybe."

"And every time, I could never leave you behind." He pressed their foreheads together.

Carmen smirked but finally rewarded him with a kiss. "Enough, we're going to be late if you keep that up." She pulled out of his grip and headed to the door.

"Remember when we got married?" He said as he shut the door behind them both.

Manolo just sat there in the corner.

He could follow them, easily. Once more he could watch them talk and laugh down the street as they headed for the church. Once more he could watch the beautiful wedding ceremony between his two best friends. He could watch them smile and kiss as the entire town cheered.

But he had enough.

How many times had he seen this? How long had it been? He hadn't the faintest idea and only curled up tighter in the corner.

Would life for them truly have been better if he hadn't been there?

Surly his mother never would have died defending him. Without him there Xibalba couldn't have made a wager between him and Joaquín. His friend never would have gotten the medal and Chakal never would never storm the town looking for it.

He hadn't the faintest idea what their fate had been after that.

Did they survive? Did Joaquín protect them? Even in his bitter state he prayed that had been the case.

But it was getting harder and harder to feel much of anything now. What more could these false images do to hurt him? Perhaps it'd be easier if he just turned to dust and melted away. He had failed everyone, it was the least that he deserved.

_Let María be safe. Let him be safe._ Manolo curled up even more. It'd be easier to just sit there and wait for his body to fall apart.

Then suddenly everything shifted. The air was different. He could hear distant shouts and screams.

He lifted his head to see himself sitting under the tree where he proposed to María. It was dusk, most of the sky black by now. San Angel stood in the distance with smoke rising for a few of the buildings.

This was new.

Manolo stood and tried to gather what was happening. Foot prints were all over the sand, none of which were familiar. Behind him was a shrine, for him, did his father build it? He finally felt something stab at his chest as he looked at it.

Turning more he stumbled back and almost screamed.

His father's body lay there on the ground with blood spattered all around it.

"Papá?

He stumbled over to the corpse and his fingers hovered around it. But even when he was brave enough to touch it his fingers went right through, just like everything else.

"Is... is this how you died? I didn't think..."

His father's warning in the arena echoed in the back of his mind. He was all alone up here, meaning he had tried to defend the town by himself.

Of course he did.

But did that mean what was happening now occurred after he had failed Xibalba's test?

"Get back here with that medal." Faint shouts came from the bridge.

A horse was galloping across the bridge as fast as it could manage. A group of bandits chased after it, but could barely hope to keep up. The rider kept his head low as the horse got closer and closer to the hill.

Then Manolo recognized him. "Joaquín?"

Of course his friend rode right past him.

"Joaquín? Where are you going?" Manolo screamed although he knew it was useless. "You can't just-"

Explosions rang out from the town. The bull fighter whirled around to see some of the buildings collapse and more flames erupt. They were planning to burn the town to the ground.

So why was his friend running? Where was María?

_Manolo?_

The sound of her voice made him shiver. He glanced around for her but she was nowhere to be found. Where had it come from?

_ Manolo please._

She sounded scared, desperate. He had to find her.

Manolo raced across the bridge, though his feet made no sound against the wood. Many bandits were running in the opposite direction now, away from the town, but he payed them no mind.

The fire had grown even more by the time he reached San Angel. A few buildings had more than collapsed from the flames. There was screaming, of course, but it seemed the deeper he got the less there was.

"María?" He screamed.

Now there were bodies lining the streets, a few of them burning. Right now many of them were kids with their mothers holding them close.

Did these bandits truly have no mercy at all?

He pressed on in spite of how sick he felt, but the body count only increased the closer he got to the church. So many people he recognized, some he barely did because of the state they were in. He considered stopping and hurling against a wall but nothing would happen, he was a damn skeleton.

Finally he reached the graveyard which must have been the main battle ground. The church had been blown to pieces and fire was engulfing the area. Even if it couldn't touch him he shied away from it.

"María?" He called out.

_Manolo please._

"I'm right here María." His legs were stubborn but he forced himself to dart around the bodies to look for her. Had anyone even survived the attack?

Besides Joaquín that is.

_Please._

Was she crying now? He searched faster, but wasn't the least bit prepared when he found her.

She was on her back with a giant slash through her midsection. There was blood everywhere, all over the ground, her dress, and some even dripping out of her mouth.

"M-María?" It couldn't have been her calling for help. She wasn't alive was she?

He wanted to check but he didn't move. Even if he could touch her he was too afraid it would be the same as it had before he died himself.

_ "Why didn't you protect her?"_ Joaquín's voice rang through his head now.

"You didn't either." He screamed toward the edge of town. "You ran. You ran away you damn coward." Tears were forming in his eyes now.

_ Manolo please. Wake up._

Wake up?

He looked around before he glanced up at the sky.

That was right, this was all a dream wasn't it? He figured he must be stuck inside some kind of trance when the Land of the Forgotten ended up looking more like home.

So was María's voice coming from out there?

_ Wake up._ She screamed at him.

How could he do that? He hadn't the foggiest idea but he had to, for her. Did she end up trapped there as well? Was she alone?

Manolo had to wake up.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus and break out of the image. But all too soon a hissing sound drew him back in. He looked to his right to see the snake from before rising up from the burning houses. It's body was built of ash. Smoke and fire spat from it's nostrils.

_Wake up._ He told himself now. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

The snake lunged for him.

There was a flash and suddenly everything was a grey blur. He blinked and tried to get it to come into focus. Soon he recognized the jagged stones from the Land of the Forgotten hanging above him. He was leaning back against one of them, sitting on the ground.

"Manolo?"

His heart leapt at María's voice but he was taken aback when he looked down. Was that really her? She was a remembered skeleton now with her hair messy and curled around her shoulders. And was that his father's jacket?

"Manolo?" She said his name again and trailed a hand over his cheek.

It was so warm.

"María?" He whispered her named and took her hand. "Is... that really you?"

She did her best to smile past her tears. "Yes. I know I look a bit different it's... a bit of a long story."

He lifted his other hand but hesitated for so long. A part of him was so afraid if he tried to touch her he would fail like he had in all those dreams. That she was nothing more than some other figment sent to punish him.

But finally he pressed a shaky hand to her cheek letting his fingers slide through her hair.

She was so warm.

Tears returned to him as he tried to brush hers away. She was real, she was here, she was...

"You died." He said.

She stared at him for a moment. "Yes."

Perhaps he should ask more but instead he just wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised by how fast she buried her face in his chest. Then she was sobbing. Her body shook against him and he felt terrible for actually enjoying the sensation. It had been too long since he had touched anything.

"María, what happened?" He whispered and prayed that her answer wasn't similar to the vision he just had.

She didn't respond until the tears stopped. She shifted slightly in his grip, turning her head toward his neck.

"Chakal came, I rallied the town to fight back, and we did. Joaquín lost the medal at some point but he got it back. We were doing pretty well I thought until... I died."

"Did Chakal kill you?"

"Yes, I think so. It's really blurry to be honest." Her fingers started to trail idle lines along the patterns in his coat. "And after that I was told we started losing. The whole town must have perished Manolo so many were there in the Land of the Remembered but... not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"They're here now." Her voice cracked but she took a deep breath. "Somehow while we were traveling down here they were forgotten as well."

"We?"

"Your father and I."

"Papá?" Manolo looked around. "But where-"

He froze when she started shaking again.

"He just stopped moving and responding. I couldn't do anything. I thought I couldn't do anything to help you either. I thought I came here for nothing and I-"

Manolo tugged her in front of him as he gently wiped the tears from her face. "Hush mi amor. It's all right."

"It's not all right." She tried to shout. "Everyone, Manolo, everyone we knew and loved is trapped down here. Joaquín was still alive when we left the Land of the Remembered but he might be dead now too. And I... I don't know what to do. You're trapped here on a wager and-"

"If Joaquín died then how are you still here?"

María froze and looked at her hands. "I don't know. There's a lot I don't understand I... where is Joaquín?"

His fingers slid into her hair again. "Before you woke me up I was trapped in a vision, one I hadn't seen before. I saw San Angel burning and Joaquín... was just running away."

"It was just a vision though, wasn't it?"

He had no answer to that. Instead he focused on studying the carvings on her face that curled next to her eyes and along her jaw. His fingers became tangled in her messy curls and he watched the strands bounce free as he pulled away slowly.

"María." He whispered her name.

"Manolo." Her voice held the same tenderness from when they were under the tree.

Suddenly she was closer, much closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her forehead bumped into his before she met his lips. It was rough, strange, but still incredibly warm. His fingers trailed deeper into her hair while his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Then it became desperate as she tried to press her body against his. Occasionally their lips missed and some of the leftover tears blended together.

"You're so cold." She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." She kissed him again. "It's not your fault." Another. "I love you."

"I love you too, with all my heart."

Her lips only hovered over his this time. "Do you think you could play some music?"

"I... I can try, if you tell me what happened to your hair."

She actually smiled. "Deal."

María spoke over his mindless tune, resting on his shoulder. For a while all he could do was pluck the strings until something finally hit him. He didn't stick with it for long, however, as he was too busy listening.

She told him about when she woke up, the ride over, the trial at the tower. Then she stood up, removing the loose piece of her skirt and showing her how she stood with it.

"I almost couldn't believe it. We were in a dangerous situation and your dad was still critiquing my stance and everything."

Manolo just laughed.

She told him about the fight with the wild forgotten, about finding the towns people, about when his father couldn't move anymore and her climb up to where he was.

"I think I saw the rest of your family nearby. Did... you want to try waking them up?"

His fingers hovered over the strings and he stared at the ground. Would it truly do any good now?

Still, he had to try, if only to grant him the chance to apologize for what he had done.

"Let's go." He said. Soon the guitar was on his back again as María helped him up. He swayed on his feet for a moment.

María took his hand to steady him. He returned her grip and didn't let go even when they started walking.

His family wasn't that far off. They were all clustered together near a giant stone. Their vacant expressions made him shiver. After all they had been so lively when he last saw them.

Manolo tightened his grip on María's hand as he stepped around them. The only one he had any confidence in helping right now was his mother. She stood next to his grandfather, all those colorful markings on her face nothing but a dull green now. It tore him apart to see her like this.

"Mamá?" He stepped closer. "Mamá, it's Manolo. Can you hear me?"

He swore her eyes actually moved but she made no further response.

He considered shouting but doubted that would have any effect. Instead he bit his lip before he started to sing. There weren't any lyrics to it. It was just a simple lullaby she used to sing to him to help him sleep.

As he sang he shut his eyes and remembered those moments. They hazier now, but her voice still rang clear in his mind.

"Manolo?"

He froze when he heard it now.

His mother was watching him with wide eyes and glanced between him and María.

"Mamá." He smiled and let go of María's hand.

"Manolo." She returned the expression and pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank goodness you're all right."

"As all right as I can be. Mamá I'm so sorry-"

"No, don't you dare apologize." She pushed him back. "It's not your fault that monster tricked you twice."

Manolo was sure she was right but he couldn't stop feeling guilty, about everything.

"And who is this?" Carmen was now looking at the young lady next to him.

"Ah, this is María, the love of my life."

The young woman brushed some hair back and smiled. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"I' m sure the honor is all mine. But, what are you doing here? And... is that Carlos' jacket?" His mother ran a hand over María's arm.

"She and Papá both came down here to find us."

Carmen gasped. "You both went through all that? Well, I can at least say you did pick out a fine young lady, Manolo."

He was glad he could no longer blush, but missed the sensation.

"But Carlos...?"

"Became forgotten along the way." María sighed. "I don't know why, I guess we need some answers but... we should wake up everyone else first."

"Right you are." His mother put one hand on her hip as she stepped over to Luis. "Come on, wake up, your grandson needs you."

"Mamá it's not as simple as-"

She slapped the older man across the face.

"Augh, what?" His grandfather blinked a few times and rubbed his face. "Carmen? What was that fo- Manolo?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" María sighed.

"I'm quite glad you didn't." Manolo said.

"Well come on, help me out, don't just stand around." Carmen snapped.

So they all set to work to wake up the other Sanchezes. Some were much easier than others, and they needed Jorge's help to wake up Carmelo. Somehow discussing food brought the oldest member back to the reality they had to face.

Then it was a tedious climb down the cliff to where the towns people were. María complained about how the way down was far worse than the way up. Manolo wasn't sure he would have enjoyed either. The stones were sharp.

When the reached the next crowd Carmen rushed over to her husband. It only took her saying his name once for him to come to. The second he did the couple was locked in a tight embrace. Manolo swore he saw his father crying. They were whispering to each other and Carmen kissed his face several times.

After a while María spoke. "I'm glad you're okay Señor."

"I should say the same." His father walked over and pulled them both into a hug. "I told you, you would make a great Sanchez."

Before Manolo could settle into the embrace his mother nudged her way in. It wasn't long before the rest of the family huddled together in a giant pile. He laughed when Carmelo almost knocked them all over.

Their bones were cold, but somehow the gesture felt warm.

"Come on," Carmen spoke up. "Let's work on the rest of the town."

The group scattered among the towns people. All of them tried their own methods to wake the people up but it wasn't so easy with people who weren't your family. Thankfully the kids were quick to snap out of it, as well as the sisters and as soon as everything was explained they set to work as well.

"Papá?" María gently grabbed her father's face. "Can you hear me yet?"

"Try slapping him." Manolo tried to cover the bitterness in his voice.

"Manolo."

"What?" He glanced in the other direction. "Can you think of anything else that would snap him out of it?"

María pressed her lips together for a moment. "Papá, wake up, Mamá said she's coming to visit from Spain."

"What?" The general suddenly came to. "I never invited-" He blinked and looked around for a moment. "María? My little girl you're safe."

She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Yes Papá, I'm fine."

"What happened to your hair?"

"It wasn't an easy journey down here."

"I'd think not, you were gone for three months, at least that's how long it took until I finally left The Land of the Remembered."

Manolo froze for a moment.

"Wait, what? We were gone how long?"

"Well it may have been longer than that, it's hard to tell down here." Her father pressed his hook to his chin.

"Th-three months? It barely felt like a few days." She turned to Manolo.

All he could do was shrug. In his trance it had felt more like a few years. Of course he wouldn't tell her that.

"Ah yes, interesting how time works here isn't it?"

A chill ran up Manolo's spine before nothing but rage boiled underneath. He knew that voice that echoed around them. Everyone else paused what they were doing and looked around the sky for the source.

Imagine their surprise when instead something flew up from the ground. The bright green glow illuminated most of the area and tattered wings opened toward the sky.

Manolo gritted his teeth and stomped over to the god. "Xibalba."

"Don't even try with me boy, there's no one to stop me from turning you into ash this time around."

"Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be? This realm may be boring and dull but I'm still it's ruler and caretaker. Imagine my surprise when more and more of you are breaking out of your trances. Should have known you were the cause." The god leaned over and glared. "But no, I suppose it's more her fault." The skulls in his eyes moved to look at María.

"You stay away from her." Manolo growled.

"Or what? I should turn all of you to dust for stirring up such a mess, but maybe I'll play nice."

"I'm not bargaining with the likes of you."

"Really? Because from what I remember that's what got you into this mess in the first place. Am I right?" His teeth grew sharp as he chuckled.

"Why are you here?" María spoke up and stepped forward. "If you just came to taunt us then leave. I don't want to see you unless you plan on returning Manolo to where he belongs."

Xibalba's smile fell but then he burst into laughter. "Cute, very cute."

"What's so cute?" Carmen stepped forward. "You tricked him, you cheated, you know you did but you're still going to play stupid."

"It's not my fault the boy couldn't see through it." One of his wings wrapped around his side.

"Why don't you just explain what that wager was?" Carlos growled. "Or would that just prove us right?"

"None of you have figured it out yet?" His red eyes darted back to María. "She has."

Manolo turned to the woman next to him. "What? You did?"

"I... I was just thinking about it a lot. That the sword wasn't your only weapon in there, you had your guitar too."

"That wouldn't have stopped a bull." Carlos argued.

"He wasn't just fighting a bull." She sighed. "If it was just fighting bulls why bring in all the ones you guys have fought? Why not bring in even more than that to make it harder? And he couldn't possibly have made a wager about his greatest fear completely irrelevant."

"She's right." Xibalba picked dust off his staff. "Even I couldn't cheat out of that one."

The god almost dropped his staff when Carmen growled at him.

"I'm still not sure I understand." Manolo muttered.

"You don't want to kill bulls, Manolo, but you aren't afraid to." She took his hand. "Those bulls you were facing came from your family's history. They're all a part of your past, your legacy. They're part of a name you carry with you. I can't say for sure what you would have done exactly but... I think in choosing your guitar instead, yourself against your legacy, I think that had something to do with it."

Before Manolo could consider her answer Xibalba clapped a few times and rolled his eyes.

"Give the bait a prize, she's spot on. Happy now?"

"No," Carmen spat. "You still tricked him."

"That's nothing new, now is it?" He brushed his fingers against his armor but inched away from the woman.

"At least send him back to the Land of the Remembered." María drew a sword. "Or else."

"Ah, a tiny lady with a sword, I'm so scared." The god pretended to shiver for a moment. "Listen princess, even if I could just nullify the wager I couldn't send him back for the same reason I couldn't send any of you back. There's no one left to remember him."

"Isn't Joaquín still alive?" She shouted. "That's why I'm still here isn't it?"

"Oh he's alive," Xibalba's grin was frightening as his teeth sharped again. "Very alive, more alive than ever perhaps, at least physically."

"What does that mean?" Manolo growled.

"Do I have to tell this story? Then again if I do maybe you'll give up these hopes and slip back into your trance." He chuckled a bit.

"What happened to Joaquín?" The bull fighter demanded.

"Fine, since you're so eager to find out." The god did a mock bow before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

"Did he just run away?" Jorge said.

"I say we wreck his castle while he's gone." Manolo's great-grandmother sat on Carmelo's shoulder, knitting away again.

"We're in." The twins chuckled.

Manolo was about to join them when the god returned in a flurry of feathers. Soon after The Candlemaker rose up out of the ground with the book of life behind him.

"Man, I don't know about this." The wax being sighed.

"They asked. Perhaps it _is_ only fair considering what happened to them." Xibalba frowned and put a hand on his chest.

The Candlemaker actually glared at Xibalba.

"Now, let's get this over with." The tar god snapped his fingers and the book flew over to him, open. "Let's see what my so-called champion has been up to." He glanced over the book to stare at Manolo.

The bull fighter just glared back. He had to know what happened. There's no way his friend would have just forgotten him that easily. It was just some other kind of a trick, a lie.

And yet he couldn't shake the terror that gripped him when Xibalba grinned again.

"Let's start with the end of your precious town, shall we?"


	5. Ch 4: Some Kind of Hero

**Now that I'm (almost) free of the holidays let's see if these chs. will pop up faster. The next ch. may be a little on the shorter side since it's mostly transition but we'll see what happens. Thank again for the lovely comments guys, hope you like this one cause I'm a little unsure with it. Warning: It gets pretty violent in this ch. but I'm sure it won't be the last time  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everything hurt.<p>

Even with the medal back the pain from his eye injury continued with the same intensity as when he had gotten it. Screams from the town still echoed in his head, or maybe it was just the background as Plata galloped across the bridge. The sound was making his head pound along with his chest. The tightness of it left him breathless. But perhaps it was better he was left in a haze as his horse fled from the burning city into the desert.

He couldn't breathe at all. In fact he swore he was going to pass out a few times but he couldn't. He had to keep going.

Plata ran through the night, although he wasn't sure for how long. The stallion didn't stop until they came across a small river. Joaquín supposed the horse stopped for a drink but it was fine either way.

He slid off the saddle and stumbled for a moment before his knees hit the ground. The images crowded him all at once.

María being run through, screaming in pain, with him trapped in the background unable to do a thing. He failed to protect her a second time, even with the damn medal in hand. But that had only been the beginning. The bandits started slaughtering everyone, even women and kids. Their cries wouldn't leave his head.

The soldier collapsed to the ground, hands over his ears, and sobbed into the dirt.

He had run away.

The great hero of San Angel who promised to always fight for what was right had run away like a rotten coward.

He wasn't sure what came over him at the time but the fear was too much. Perhaps in the end it was nothing more than his true nature finally shining through.

Plata nudged him and snapped him out of his trance. He sat up and patted the horse who only butted his forehead against Joaquín's chest. He let his arms slide around his head before sobbing against him instead.

"What do I do?" He whispered. "What did I do? How could I be so..."

But the horse didn't respond, he didn't even move. He just stood there perfectly still until Joaquín pulled away. Either the tears had stopped or he had none left to spare.

The pain in his eye returned and reminded him he needed to do something about it. Standing was a challenge with how much his knees were shaking but Plata caught him when he almost fell. He whispered a thank you to the horse as he dug around in his bag for a cloth to use. A tattered up shirt was his best option and he tore it into strips before kneeling next to the water.

His reflection was faint but even then he could see enough to deal with it. It was hard to say how bad the injury was considering the layer of blood that had formed. He soaked one piece of cloth and wiped away at the blood over his face and in his hair first.

It was a good thing the medal blocked pain now as he was sure he'd be feeling even more as he tried to clean out his eye. However after working away at it for so long he was certain he wouldn't see out of it again. He tried to lean closer to the water to see the injury but then just reeled back at the sight of it.

The soldier wrapped a dry piece of cloth around his head to cover the injury and looked back in the water.

_ Coward._ He thought to himself. _You ran. You retreated. How could you do that? _

María believed in him. He was certain even while dying she had trusted him to take care of the town and he failed. He had failed everyone.

His gazed darted down on his reflection to stare at the medals lining the top of his coat. They glittered even in the dull light, somehow taunting him.

Joaquín removed one of the larger ones and stared at it.

_ "I got this one for saving a bunch of merchants from bandits."_ Those had been his words to María the other night.

He pulled off another.

_ "Oh you'll love this, this one was from saving a bunch of pigs from a burning barn."_

She had actually smiled at that one.

_ "Okay, this small one was just for saving the Mayor's pet lizard but that's still pretty cool right?"_

_ "That fight was crazy, but I could handle it. Those ruffians never saw it coming."_

_ "Another soldier actually gave me one of his when I carried him to a doctor."_

He stared at the pile of gold that rested in his palms. All of them from moments someone deemed him heroic, worthy of a reward. When people looked up to him and praised him and children said they wanted to be like him.

His uniform was decorated with them to reassure himself. It was proof that he was a hero. That he was worthy of his father's name. That he was someone who deserved praise.

That he was someone at all.

But in the end he wasn't.

The first time people so desperately needed him and he ran away. A hero wouldn't have done that. He might as well have spat on his father's name. He didn't deserve it anymore.

Joaquín's grip around the medals tightened before he screamed and hurled them into the water. He tore away at the other medals and tossed all of them in the water. Somehow they felt heavier than before. Plenty of them got stuck and he tore the cloth just to get rid of them.

He didn't stop until there was only one left.

The skull on the glowing green medal mocked him now.

Why not throw it in the river as well? It had done nothing but cause him grief from day one, even if he hadn't noticed. Toss it in the water where Chakal will never find it, where no one will, and leave it to rot.

But in the end he couldn't. He supposed he was a coward for that too.

Joaquín slept there that night, leaning against his horse. It was amazing he wasn't plagued with nightmares. The next day he considered going back to San Angel to see if anyone had survived the attack.

Instead he rode in the opposite direction.

He hid in another smaller town where he kept his sombrero low and a black cape wrapped around his neck and his shoulders. Thankfully no one recognized him, or if they did they said nothing. He spent a week there fixing his eye, which he bought a patch for, and staring at a wall every night trying to convince himself to go home.

Finally he did.

There was no telling what he would find there, if anything. Perhaps people had survived, but by now they might have left. In the end there was only one way to find out.

The island seemed much bigger now without the buildings crowding it. Plata stepped through over ash covered streets. The horse would snort but walk around any charred bones they came across.

Eventually the number of bodies caught up with Joaquín and he leapt off his horse before he vomited onto the remains of a house.

This was too much and there was nothing left. He needed to get out of here.

Then there was a crash of debris nearby. Joaquín jumped up and drew his sword. Steps on stone soon followed but they couldn't be human, in fact they almost sounded like...

"Bleh!" A pig ran out from behind a pile of broken stone. It's hooves skidded on the street as it turned. It froze when it spotted the soldier.

Joaquín almost dropped his sword. "Chuy? Is that you?"

The animal's ears twitched at the sound of his name.

"Hey, it's me buddy." He tossed his sombrero onto his horse and crouched down. "I know we weren't exactly friends but-"

The pig charged over to him and buried his face in Joaquín's lap. The poor thing was shaking.

"I'm sorry buddy, I should have been here sooner." He rubbed the animal's head before scratching behind his ears. "I'm sorry about María. I..."

He would have continued but there was another crash, this time followed by voices.

"Damn it, where did it go?"

"You idiot we were supposed to meet up with the gang yesterday and we're spending it all chasing a pig."

"We need the food okay? Don't yell at me just catch the thing."

Three bandits rounded the corner holding out their weapons. Chuy squealed before he darted underneath Plata instead.

"Hey there it- uh oh."

All three of them stopped when the saw Joaquín.

"Hey, isn't that the hero who had the medal?"

"Yeah man, he ran off with it into the night during the battle." The shortest one bust out laughing. "Quite heroic right?"

The other two joined in.

"What are you doing here hero? You're a little late now."

"Even with the medal he's more of a sniveling coward than you." The biggest one nudged the one with the beard.

Joaquín picked up his sword and stood. "Leave."

"No way man," the bearded one spat. "We were sent on a supply run, and you have the last of our supplies." He pointed at Chuy.

"Just hand him over and we'll be out of your hair."

The pig growled at all of them but didn't move from his spot.

"Fine, if you want him so bad, tell me something first." He raised his sword. "Where's your boss?"

"We don't know, we aren't high enough for that." The short one growled. "Why do you want to know anyway? Trying to get some revenge?"

"Should have thought about that before you booked it." The biggest one glared but took a step back.

The soldier paused and lowered his blade. Perhaps he should have. If he had at least killed the bandit king in the town it all would have stopped.

But Chakal wasn't dead, not yet, and until he was this town could never truly rest.

"Leave." Joaquín said again as he put his sword away and turned around.

"Hey, who do you think you're bossing around. You think just because that medal is back you're a threat?" The short one said.

"Even with his town burning down he was taking it easy on us." The bearded one whispered.

"I'll just shoot it from here then, along with the horse."

The second the pistol clicked Joaquín spun around. In a swift motion he grabbed the gun, drew his sword, and brought it down on the bandit's shoulder.

Blood flew everywhere. All three of them were screaming and fell on the ground in the panic.

Joaquín stepped closer and hovered the now disembodied limb over them.

"Did you just point this gun at my horse?"

Nothing but panicked screams answered him. The short one snatched up a bomb.

But he never got a chance to use it. Joaquín slammed the heel of his boot into his face. The bandit's nose cracked on impact and his whole body flew back. There was another click of a pistol. The soldier whirled around. The arm hit the biggest one in the head sending another spray of blood into the air. While the bandit tried to regain his footing Joaquín drove his sword through his chest.

The one missing his arm was still writhing on the ground. Without thinking Joaquín put him out of his misery with a stab to the throat.

That just left the short one with the broken nose.

"W-wait!" Blood spattered across his lips as he tried to speak. "I'll tell you anything I know, honest."

"You already told me you don't know where Chakal is." Joaquín gritted his teeth as he stomped over. The sword and the arm still hung in his hands.

"B-but I could find him, I could. P-please don't-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare beg for your life." His pointed his sword at the bandit's face. "How many of the towns people did?"

"Y-you're right, I did something awful just-"

His grip tightened around his sword and he screamed. How dare he. How dare he try and beg for his life and bargain when none of the bandits had given the townspeople that mercy. They had the audacity to call him a coward when they behaved like ones themselves. It was disgusting. It was vile. It was-

Plata let out a desperate neigh and he turned his attention to the horse. There was no one around but he pawed at the ground. Chuy was still hiding under him, shaking more than ever.

Joaquín went to stand up straight but froze when something squelched under his boot. His gaze slowly drifted down to where the short bandit was, or what was left of him.

Blood coated the ground. His body was covered in cuts and violent slashes plenty of which were in his stomach. When he realized what he was now standing in he stumbled back and fell on the ground. His sword and the severed arm slipped out of his grasp.

He tried to catch his breath but it was hard as he scrambled away from the corpses.

What did he just do?

While he tried to run it over in his mind he felt something warm against his collar bone. He reached under his cape to pull out the medal that was glowing fiercely now. Before he could even ask why a green light shot out of the three bodies and into the medal in his hand. He screamed and dropped it.

When the glowing had died down again he picked it back up, wiping away the dirt.

What was-

** It's about damn time you filthy good for nothing hero-boy.**

He dropped the medal again and whirled around at the sound of the voice. It was deep, chilling, and all around unpleasant. But there was no one around, just his horse and the pig still looking terrified.

Joaquín picked it up again.

** Stop dropping me in the dirt you ungrateful, useless, rat.**

"Who-"

** Ten years, ten fucking years you've been carrying me around and only now have you decided to try using me properly. I can't believe I was given to the likes of someone like you. At least my last owner had the gall to risk a few things.**

"Who's speaking?" He pinned the medal back on.

** The medal you twit, scatter-brained, I don't believe this.**

He stared down at it, tempted to throw it once more. Since when could this thing talk?

** Since day fucking one but you wouldn't have known that since you were prancing around like a fairy.**

"I don't-" Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the side of his head.

** I hate talking so I'll explain quick. While you spent ten years of your heroic life winning fights but just knocking out your opponents you could have been killing and using their souls to power yourself up.**

"What-?" Another jolt to the head.

** Don't interrupt. Now that you've finally killed three people, and goodness did that take long, I can lend you a hand. You name it. Strength? Speed? Maybe a new eyeball.**

The laughter echoed and seemed to multiply. He clutched at his head to try and get it to go away but it just got louder and louder. The sound didn't break until Plata nudged him.

Joaquín whirled on his horse. The animal step back but just tilted his head and stared at him.

"Ah, sorry boy I..." He was far more conscious of the blood stains on his hands and arms. "I..."

** I'm not done.**

"I don't want anything from you." Joaquín hissed. "This was an accident I don't plan on-"

** What about Chakal?**

"What about him?"

** Revenge right? After what he did to the town? I could help you find him, make you strong enough to turn him into nothing but a stain on the ground.**

"I'm not-" Something else tore into the side of his head. "Damn it, stop that."

** Still a pansy-boy hm? What are you trying to prove by being good now? The person you made that promise to is dead. Chakal killed her.**

"Shut-up." He said through gritted teeth.

** You'd just have to off some filthy bandits. What's the big deal?**

"I'm not doing it for the likes of you." He took off the medal and glared at it. "I never should have taken you in the first place."

**Too late for that now boy. Now do you want to out with a bang or weeping by the side of a river?**

Joaquín opened his mouth but paused. It had a point, the damn thing had a point. The town was gone, his friends were gone, it was all gone. Now the man who had done all this was still roaming free and Joaquín had the means to put an end to him.

Shouldn't he just go all in?

He looked at the two animals next to him who were staring at him with wide eyes.

** I should probably mention not to talk out loud, unless you want to look batshit crazy.**

_Let me think about it._ He thought as he pinned it back on. "Sorry guys I just... look let's go find somewhere to get cleaned up okay?"

Plata nodded at him. Chuy still looked nervous but perked up when Joaquín fed him a few apples. Sadly where was no way Plata could carry the three hundred pound pig, so they simply had to trot a bit slower to let Chuy keep up with their run.

It took a while to get all the blood out of his clothes but the animals payed it no mind. Chuy seemed quite happy to trot around in the water, occasionally sending a spray at Plata who just neighed and stomped in return.

The soldier actually smiled as he watched it but soon turned his attention back on the water. He had left his eyepatch with his drying clothes and tried not to study the details of his wound.

"A new eye huh?" He muttered at medal in his right hand.

** If you're on board, it's easy.**

He took a deep breath. _For María. For San Angel. I can't stop here._

_ It can't end this way._

"Fine."

He didn't expect the pain. Whatever the medal was doing to make his new eye it hurt just as much as when he lost it. He almost fell into the river as his hand covered his face and tried to calm it. Eventually he couldn't hold back his scream of agony as he pressed his palm over his eye.

When it settled down he looked up to see Plata and Chuy standing close to him. Both of them watched him.

"Sorry guys, I'm okay I just-" Something wet was covering his palm. He drew a hand back to see a black inky substance.

Then Plata neighed and reared up before darting down the river. Chuy squealed and followed.

"Guys? What's wrong?" He looked down to check his reflection but it was hard to see with the ripples in the water. However when it did settle he almost took off running himself.

This new eye was green and glowing with a red skull as the pupil. It seemed to move on it's own accord. The ink, or tar, or whatever it was smeared underneath his eye and leaked out like tears.

"What the hell?"

**Don't complain, this thing can do more than your human eyes ever could. You might have to hide it in public but you know.**

"Do more? Like what?" He shouted. "Scare my horse?"

** He'll get over it. And all sorts, why don't you try it out sometime?**

Joaquín just climbed out of the river and recovered his eyepatch. It took a moment to calm his horse, and even longer to calm Chuy, but eventually the pair decided to trust him again.

The following day they had no choice but to travel. If he was going to find Chakal he needed someone who knew his location. A few of the towns he stopped in were peaceful, and again he kept his hat low and his cloak over his mouth. No one pointed him out, and the only person who recognized him was an inn keeper. But then again all she had done was ask where his medals had gone, and when he didn't reply she left it at that.

It was in the fourth town where the bandits finally showed themselves.

At first Joaquín had tried to lay low, why kick up a fuss this time around? Just find a bandit who knew something and get the information he needed.

Then a fire started.

The burning light, the screams of the towns people, something snapped in Joaquín's mind and he flew into action.

The bandits scattered when the first one of them died from a stab to the chest. Joaquín just screamed and chased them down. He killed at least five more before everything fell quiet. He ignored their glowing souls floating into the medal as he looked around the town. All the towns people must have gone into hiding from the fight, but at least the fire was out now.

But he still didn't have any information.

He stalked through the town quietly, listening. Eventually he took his eyepatch and looked around with his new eye.

** I can smell his fear.**

Joaquín didn't respond as his gaze followed the strange yellow mist toward an ally. He paused when he saw the trail ended at a stack of boxes.

He crashed through the boxes without a word. The bandit screamed and panicked, but was eventually at his mercy with a sword shoved into his nose.

"Where is Chakal?" Joaquín finally asked.

"Look, C-captain, sir, his hide out is constantly changing. I'd love to take you there but the men who fled will probably warn him. B-besides I'm sure you're strong and everything but, he has a lot of men."

Joaquín considered this because the bandit wasn't wrong. Fighting in San Angel the sheer amount of bandits he had to fight was what cost him in the end. Invincible or not he was only one person.

"Did you have a proposal then?" He twisted the sword a little.

The bandit screamed and stuttered. "I-I'll help you, sir. Please! Just spare me and I'll do anything."

The same anger from before boiled under his skin but he pushed it back. Having an army on hand would be useful against the bandit king.

He could always kill them after.

Joaquín blinked when the thought crossed his mind but turned his attention back to the man below him.

"What's your name?"

"Fl-Flavio."

"Fine." Joaquín put his sword away as he stood. "But you'll only have the chance to cross me once, is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir." The bandit did some kind of salute.

It took the animals a while to get used to the idea of their new travel partner. At one point Flavio and Chuy almost got into a fight until Flavio had a sword pressed against his neck.

"Don't touch the pig, ever." Was all Joaquín needed to say on the subject.

Flavio pointed the soldier in the direction of other towns the bandits had planned on striking. At each one he gained a few more men and killed others. Occasionally the bandits who were following him would get rowdy and try to act out. Either an injury or one corpse later they would fall quiet again.

Joaquín needed to show them that he wasn't the same man that ran away from his burning hometown.

As the months passed his ranks grew. They set up a base camp outside of San Angel where the bandits would travel on their own time to gather information or new members. Joaquín couldn't control them enough to stop thieving, but he could at least keep them causing too much damage in the mean time.

But sometimes he would forget to keep track of it, or in the end he just couldn't care enough.

His mind was slipping, that had to be it. It's not that he didn't remember his hometown or what happened to it but faces were becoming a blur to him. No one's names would pop up. He couldn't seem to recall much of anything from his childhood or his time spent training though combat came just as easy to him as ever.

He couldn't really remember any of it.

Except María.

Every time he stopped and looked at her bonnet he could remember everything. Every conversation they had up until the last one was there.

But it would always end the same way, with her dying, reaching towards him for help.

That memory only fueled his anger and his drive to put an end to this bandit king.

The medal had kept it's own word, honing his strength and his speed. It even powered up his sword. Not only was it unbreakable but when Joaquín slide the blade along the medal it ignited with green flames that burned anything they touched. Just the sight of it sent most of his enemies running.

He still saved people, if he could, and some of them would try to thank him but he avoided it. He was grateful enough they weren't scared off by his ruthlessness and his appearance, he didn't deserve their thanks.

He wasn't a hero anymore.

_ "Don't stop fighting for what's right."_

_ I'm sorry María._

Chuy and Plata were his only solace some nights. The pig had gotten a habit for hopping up on his bed with him and eventually he just got used to the animal's crushing weight on his chest. The pair of them often gave him worried looks, especially if he was caught talking to the medal again, but he would do his best to laugh it off. They were all he had left to protect now, he couldn't fail at that.

But he couldn't always take Chuy with him if the travel was long. He was always nervous about leaving the animal in camp alone but he hoped the bandits feared him enough not to do something foolish.

Joaquín knew if Chuy got hurt he would have no problem slaughtering every single one of them.

He had killed so many already he felt nothing toward it anymore.

It had been a long ride home, even with the medal he was worn out. Plata trotted into camp and, as usual, the medal couldn't shut-up.

** Shame we didn't find anything, been boring lately hasn't it?**

_ I thought you said you hated talking._

** I like making you mad more than I hate talking.**

Joaquín did his best to block the object out as he approached the camp. There were a lot of frenzied shouts and cheering. Something must be going on.

He slid off his horse when they reached the tents and looked around. The men were all running about, hollering after something.

Chuy then burst past a crowd of bandits, squealing in terror. A stream of blood flowed from a missing ear.

Joaquín watched in shock and fear as the animal darted behind him and under Plata again. The horse stomped his hooves, ears turned back.

The bandits fell quiet and the soldier turned to see them all staring at him in horror.

Then came the anger, hot and strong as he clenched his fists and stepped forward.

"Who did this?" He growled.

They all opened their mouths but no one spoke.

"Well? If no one talks I'll have to weed it out." He drew his sword and dragged it across the medal. Sparks flew before the blade ignited in it's green flame.

Now the men panicked and started pointing at each other.

"It was his fault."

"Me? You suggested it in the first place."

"Nuh uh that was him."

"You tried to shoot him."

"But you drew the swords first."

The shouts grew more and more frantic. Some of them started throwing things at each other and each other toward Joaquín.

He fought back every urge he had to just run all of them through for making such a racket.

"Wings," He ran a hand over his face.

** Oh now we're talking.**

The wings in question exploded from his back in another flash of green fire. The feathers glowed as they expanded and reached toward the sky, but turned black as they became solid. It was good that the sun was low enough that they cast a long shadow over the crowd of men.

All of them froze.

"Either one of you can tell me who cut off Chuy's ear or I'll take every single one as compensation." He let the wings fold behind him but kept them up right.

Still none of them moved, except one bandit who was trying to sneak out from the back of the crowd.

"Here sir." Flavio, still his right hand man, darted into the crowd and grabbed him. "He's even still holding it."

All the other men scattered within seconds. They hid behind tents and crates leaving the clearing completely bare apart from Flavio and his captive.

"So, is it true?" Joaquín stepped forward. "Did you?"

"N-no I- It could have been anyone."

The soldier studied the bandit's eyes.

** He's lying.**

Joaquín barely lifted his blade before the culprit bolted. He only stumbled once in his sprint toward the burned remains of the city.

He was too damn tired for this right now.

**Need help?**

"Shut-up." His wings fanned back out before he shot across the ground. He had never been clear on how fast he went when he glided, but with in seconds he was in front of the bandit again in a flurry of feathers.

The man screamed and fell back. He rolled over and tried to clamber up before Joaquín stomped on his back. Then he reached down, grabbed the bandit's ear, and jerked him up onto his feet.

"W-wait! Please, everyone was egging me on."

The soldier didn't listen as he stomped back to the watching crowd. Not needing the wings any longer he let them fall apart. The feathers scattered the ground and melted into tar when they touched the ground.

When he was standing in front of the bandits he tossed the man on the ground and slammed his foot down on his back.

"I'm only asking one more time, did you hurt my friend?"

"I-I- yes sir but please I-"

Joaquín stabbed the ground next to the bandit, the flames still burning fiercely.

** Come on, make him scream a little more than that.**

No.

That would be simple, and he was too worn out.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said and leaned back a bit.

"Wh-what? You're not? But-" The bandit's words cut into screams. He rolled over in the dirt, his hands covering the spot where his ear used to be.

"That's fair enough isn't it?" He glared at everyone in the crowd. "Let's hope it doesn't happen again, hm?"

"Y-yes Captain Mondragon." The men shouted.

"Now get back to work." He put his sword away and the flames died down when he did.

The bandits scattered, leaving the one still writhing on the ground, but Joaquín wasn't worried about them anymore.

"Come on buddy," He did his best to sound gentle despite the fact he was still shaking in anger. "Let's take care of that yeah?"

Chuy was still hiding under Plata and didn't move.

The soldier sighed, gently taking the horse's reigns and guiding him to his tent. The animal took gentle steps as the pig stumbled underneath him.

Chuy didn't come out until they were outside Joaquín's tent, at which point he darted past the flaps. The soldier gave his stallion a few more strokes to his neck before he headed inside himself.

The first thing he did was take off his cape, along with the medal, and hang it next to his bed. He didn't want that damn thing in his ear right now. He dug through some bags for some bandages but the closest thing he had for cleaning the wound was some tequila.

Joaquín sat down on the bed and put the materials next to him. "All right, come here bu-"

Chuy immediately buried his face in the soldier's lap. The pig was still shaking.

"Hey, it's all right now. I'm right here." He said as he scratched behind his other ear. "And I won't be leaving you on your own ever again, that's for sure. We'll find some other way for you to travel with us."

With the animal's face against his legs he took the chance to pour some of the alcohol on the wound. As expected Chuy squealed and started to thrash around.

"Shh, hey just gotta get it clean all right?" Joaquín grabbed the pig's face and held him still. "I know it stings, well, maybe I don't." He sighed as he pressed a cloth against the animal's head. Thankfully the bleeding had mostly stopped by now, but he made sure to wipe away any of the dried blood still on his head.

"I'm really sorry." He whispered as he wrapped the bandage on. "This is all my fault I..."

He hated that medal. He hated listening to it whisper to him any chance it got about all the things he could be doing.

But damn it all, he needed it, that thing gave him strength in more ways than one. Every time he took it off he could only function for so long before it felt like his chest was being crushed by some unknown force.

He leaned over, face buried in his hands as he forced back any potential tears. It hurt, and knowing he almost lost someone else made it hurt all the worse.

"Bleh," Chuy nosed his face back onto Joaquín's lap and stared up at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you here." He patted his head. "I should have-ow!"

Chuy nipped at his hand and growled a bit.

"But it is my fault I-"

Another growl.

"You're too forgiving sometimes." He just fell down onto the mattress and stared at the roof of the tent. "I'm getting some sleep."

Just as he closed his eyes he heard Chuy bleat again before something crashed into his stomach.

He gasped and coughed for a second as he pig climbed over him to the other side of the bed.

"Damn it, I told you to give me a better warning than that." He kept on petting the pig anyways. "Ah well, night buddy."

Chuy nuzzled under his arm until his head was resting on his chest. Joaquín just held him there, feeling warm and even safe for a change.

But the nightmares would never let him rest that easy.


	6. Ch 5: You Can Bet on It

**Short chapter that is mostly dialogue I am sorry ORZ but necessary transitions. Hopefully the next chapter will balance it out. Best part is this is where the post I made cuts off so surprises from now on ehehe Ah well hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>No one said a word.<p>

María was practically clinging to Manolo now who just stared, open-mouthed, at the book that floated in front of them.

This couldn't be real, it couldn't. Joaquín would never do something like that, he was far too light hearted and carefree and...

"Goodness, either you're all good listeners or you have nothing to say." Xibalba snapped his fingers and the book fluttered back over to The Candlemaker.

"Is all that true?" Manolo turned to the wax god.

"I'm afraid so man." The Candlemaker sighed.

"I don't understand." María shouted, but still didn't let go of Manolo's arm. "Why is he forgetting everyone?"

"How do you think a medal that can make you immortal works?" Xibalba drew some green flames in his hands and twisted it until it resembled the medal. "You're not thinking you get off scott free do you?"

"Just explain." Carmen stepped toward him.

The fake medal vanished in his hands and he slid away from her. "That medal grants eternal life in exchange for the person's memories. Every time it's used it sucks one up."

"But he had that for ten years." Manolo stepped forward and out of María's grip. "It was never this bad."

"The boy writes, or wrote." The god folded his hands behind his back. "A simple thing but enough to combat his memory loss. Probably stunted it's power though, sounds like now it's having a field day."

"Just be clear." Manolo shouted and reached for his sword. "What is happening to my friend?"

Xibalba fanned out his wings.

María stumbled forward and grabbed Manolo's arm again. If a fought broke out now there was no telling what would happen.

"The medal eats memories and can grant him powers when it takes in human spirits that it's user has killed." The god leaned back and folded his wings. "The idea is that with an immortal life you're able to keep making memories for it to eat, however... if you run out of memories... well in simple terms you become a monster."

María's mind flashed back to the forgotten beast her and Carlos had fought. It's desperate wails were still clear in her memory and she shivered.

"I suppose you shouldn't worry too much. As long as he remembers little miss princess he'll stay roughly intact." Xibalba laughed and grinned. "Even after all this he's still hopelessly in love. Can't say the same for you." His eyes darted toward Manolo.

"Excuse me?"

"He forgot you, quite easily too. Then again it's not that much of a surprise, what was the last thing he said to you again?"

"Shut your mouth." Manolo screamed and drew his swords.

"Sorry, did I touch a nerve?"

"Xibalba, that's enough." The Candlemaker kept a firm stare. "They've been through enough man, why do you gotta pick at him?"

"Simple, I hate him." The god turned away. "But fine. Either way, do you see now why I can't do anything for you?"

Manolo jerked in María's grip but she kept a hold of him.

"Don't," she hissed at him. "You'll just be putting everyone in danger."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just let him talk to us like that?"

She mulled the idea over herself. It was clear now that just asking him to fix the wager would do nothing. María needed to at least get everyone back to the land of the remembered. No, more than that, she had to help Joaquín. Someone had to get that medal away from him before it did something irreversible.

"You can be on your way now Candlemaker. I suppose I should as well." Xibalba's wings fanned out. "Take the princess back too would you?"

"Wait!" María shouted.

"What?"

She let go of Manolo and stepped forward. "How about a wager?"

Everyone gasped. Xibalba's eyes widened before they narrowed again.

"Really? You want to make a wager with me?" He folded his wings and turned toward her. "Dare I ask what kind?"

He was interested at least.

"A wager to send everyone back to the Land of the Remembered, and to let me and Manolo help Joaquín."

"That's quite a heavy stake my dear, I doubt you have anything to match it."

Her nails dug into her palm. He was right, she didn't. In fact she had less now than she did first coming down here. What could she possibly offer?

"How about a servant?"

Another gasp.

"What?" Manolo said. "María what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'll work for you." She pointed at Xibalba. "For eternity, if I lose that is."

"No." Manolo grabbed her arm. "Of all the things María you can't let... _him_ rule over your life."

"It's not my life, not anymore." She tore her arm out of his grip. "Besides, I have nothing else to offer and nothing to lose." She didn't move her gaze from the red skulls that were now focused on her. "So? Is that enough?"

"Hmm, normally I'd say no but knowing what it would do to him..." His eyes darted to Manolo. "Still, sending everyone to the Land of the Remembered and granting the pair of you your lives back is still to much."

"We don't need our lives back. Just send us back to help Joaquín, give us the chance to. When that's done we'll come back."

Xibalba rolled his eyes around as his fingers wrapped around the top of his staff. He pressed his lips out with a hum. "Do-able, perhaps, but I still have one more condition."

"And what's that?"

"That if you win, after you're done on your heroic quest in the Land of the Living," Xibalba vanished and reappeared behind Manolo. "He has to return here." He tapped the bull fighter on the head.

"What?" María's chest tightened.

"You all can return to the Land of the Remembered but he trapped himself here after that wager. He's not getting out of it that easily."

"No, you trapped him here when you tricked him." Carmen shouted. "He deserves to be there along with the rest of us."

"That's right." Carmelo yelled.

"You're not taking him away from me again." María squared up to him.

Everyone else spoke up in agreement, glaring and reaching for weapons if they had them.

Xibalba glanced at them all but just shrugged his wings. "Then we have no wager."

"I'll do it."

Everyone fell silent and turned to the bull fighter who was staring up at the god.

"Think about what you say, boy. Otherwise this will be the third time your tongue has gotten you into a mess."

"I said I'll do it."

"Manolo no." María grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. "We can figure this out, okay? You don't need to-"

"None of you have to pay for my mistakes María. If it will help send everyone else back, and save Joaquín then-"

"You were tricked." She took his hand. "You don't have to pay for anything."

"As much as I would like to blame him." He shot a glare toward Xibalba. "I can't, not entirely. I... I let that snake bite me, and in the end I couldn't complete the task he gave me. Trickery or not I let myself fall into it."

"I... I won't let you. You deserve better than this. How am I supposed to go back to the Land of the Remembered without you? I didn't come all this way to lose you."

She almost hit him on the chest but her hand slowed down and just pressed against him. It was just as cold as the rest of him, cold and unmoving.

"Look at me." His free hand brushed against her cheek. "You willingly risked your life to save mine and I threw your sacrifice away. I have no doubt if that snake had truly killed you that... you would have slapped me senseless when I showed up here soon after."

"Manolo-"

"Please María. Maybe some other day there'll be a chance to take me back there but these people can't stay here and we have to help Joaquín soon. Believe me I understand your hesitation but..."

She stared at his eyes, glowing green, but they were still his. They held the same gaze he had underneath that tree.

After a long shaky breath she pulled him down for a quick kiss. "All right."

"Are we quite done? I think I might gag." Xibalba pointed at his mouth.

Before María could say anything he shouted in pain and pulled something long and sharp out of his side.

"Don't give me more reasons to bury you." Anita shook her now empty hand as she sat on Carmelo's shoulder. "You foul, rude, disgusting son of a-"

"Mamá!" Luis shouted.

Xibalba glared at the old woman but didn't move.

"Do we have a deal then?" María kept her voice firm and drew his attention back.

"Now hold on a minute." The Candlemaker appeared next to Xibalba. "I know the ancient rules and all but don't you think the higher ups are gonna be a little peeved if we send all these people back to the Land of the Remembered?"

"As if they've ever cared how we did our business before." Xibalba snorted and flapped his wings once. "But to be frank I was thinking of doing it another way, if the princess actually wins of course."

"What other-" The wax god paused before shaking his head. "That's even worse. Didn't they ban the use of that?"

"Only because my wife's good tidings got the better of her. Perhaps you should discuss this matter with her."

The two stared each other down for a moment before The Candlemaker shook his head and vanished along with the book.

There was nothing but silence for a while. María studied the god closer as he picked at his fingers and some ash that had fallen on his armor. His expression was bored, dazed even as he scanned the crowd of people. The skulls in his eyes, however, never left Manolo.

"You never told me boy," Xibalba slid around them. "Did you like that last vision I sent you?"

"What?" Manolo's grip on María's hand tightened.

"Well you were wondering what happened, weren't you? Although the snake at the end was a bit of improvising. I think I got the events pretty spot on."

"You-"

María held him back.

"It's funny how much can change with the acts of one person, isn't it?"

"I understand I didn't make the best choices, Xibalba, but that doesn't change the fact you're a filthy cheater."

The god fanned his wings out. María lost her breath.

"Please, continue talking to me like that boy. I'm going to rather enjoy you being my chew toy for the rest of eternity."

"Hah, you think you can best me that easily?" Manolo tore out of her grip. "Admit it, if you hadn't used your cheap tricks I would have won our wager."

"Manolo." María hissed at him.

"Perhaps, but you were stupid enough to fall for them. Typical mortal."

"If I was a typical mortal then why are you so set on ruining my life."

"Because you're still standing there under this idea that you can speak to me like that and get away with it. Trust me when her wager is done you won't be getting off nearly as lightly."

"God or not," Carmen stomped over with her husband right behind her. "You don't threaten my son."

Xibalba's glare at the woman was uncertain before it broke into a sharp toothed grin. "No?"

María barely blinked when the god slammed his hand down on the bull fighter, crushing him against the ground. She screamed and aimed to help but with a strong flap of his wings a gust of wind sent her back. Another sent her hurtling into one of the rocks.

She ignored any pain in her back as she scrambled up. Xibalba was now holding Manolo in the air. His finger's curled around his chest.

"Put him down." Carlos shouted.

Manolo was struggling to break free. Then there was crunch and he started screaming.

His entire family dove to aid him but suddenly hand shot out of the ground. Thin, boney, and black their fingers wrapped around everyone's limbs and jerked them into the freezing ash.

Carmelo pulled out of their grip once, but only once as even more wrapped around his limbs. Jorge tried to cut through them but soon his weapons were immobile. Carmen herself couldn't break free but she never stopped trying as she spat curses at the tar being with a smirk on his face.

"Would anyone else like to try?" He raised his wings up. "Because you know being stuck down here again has just made me more and more irritated. And you, brat, with that pig-headed attitude of yours, might have just lost your shot at moving ever again."

"Stop." María screamed, but the second she stood a pair of hands grabbed her ankles.

"But, perhaps, if you apologize I'll put you down."

Manolo was still cringing in pain but chuckled. He opened his eyes halfway and grinned. "A Sanchez man never apologizes."

She held her breath. Then Xibalba narrowed his eyes and she was screaming again.

"Wait. Don't. Manolo!"

"Xibalba!"

There was a flurry of golden petals as something slapped Xibalba across the face. La Muerte appeared in another cloud of them, hands on her hips as she glared.

"Put him down."

The tar god frowned but released his grip. Manolo crashed into the ash with a sharp thud.

The second the hands sank into the ground she rushed over to him, along with the rest of his family.

"Are you okay mijo?" Carmen touched his face as she helped him sit up.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What's going on here?" La Muerte's voice was sharp. "I hear you're making yet another wager? And you need me to have _that_ of all things?"

"Why, mi amor, I thought you'd be happy." Xibalba put a hand to his chest as he slid away. "After all I've given them all a chance to return to your realm."

"Not all of them."

"Ah, right, your champion. But he already agreed to the terms and so did the princess. Which reminds me." He turned around and smiled at her. "We haven't even named our contest yet."

María rubbed Manolo's shoulder before she stood up. "As long as you're actually clear about what I have to do I'm open for suggestions." She knew she had to be specific with her words. No way was she losing because he tricked her. If, in the end, she wasn't strong enough to complete the task then at least the fault would lie on her shoulders alone.

The skulls in his eyes studied her.

"Fear would be to simple for you." He leaned on his staff. "But perhaps... ah yes, that's it."

"What is?"

"Your task," He moved his hands and his staff behind his back. "Will be to escape."

"Huh? From what?"

"Telling you would ruin the challenge, but really all you have to do is leave."

"You make it sound so simple."

"How simple it will be shall be all up to you, my dear." He bowed. "Are you ready?"

She looked at Manolo who nodded at her. Then she took a deep breath and stepped out of the group of Sanchezes.

"This better not be a trick."

"Not a one, your task is to leave where you're sent to, that's it."

It did sound too simple, far too simple. There was something wrong about it.

Then Xibalba snapped his fingers and she heard a familiar hiss.

"María!" Manolo screamed.

Something sharp hit her ankle but she couldn't even manage a scream as everything faded to black.


	7. Ch 6: Everyone is Safe Here

**GUUUUYS YOU GUYS YOU'RE ALL TOO AMAZING *ROLLS OVER* For anyone who doesn't follow me on tumblr PLEASE go to my blog (ceata88) and check out my Bad Future AU tag (tagged/Bad-Future-AU) because oh my gods a bunch of lovelies have drawn me some fanart and IT'S REALLY AMAZING AND YOU SHOULD SEE IT *covers face***

**Now back to writing matters. This chapter is a trip, but I'm going to put a warning up cause there's some pretty disturbing imagery in the second half. I'm not sure how to specifically put up warnings for it but if at any point you need to put it down I won't be offended trust me. (also who wants to play spot the symbolism) Anyway thanks for sticking around so far guys you're all lovely!**

* * *

><p>"Bleh."<p>

What a familiar sound that was, but she couldn't quite place it. Her head hurt as consciousness returned to her. Where was she?

"Bleh!" Something pushed against her hand which was dangling off the bed.

The bed?

Her eyes shot open and she sat up.

She was in her room, back home in San Angel. Everything was still intact. A hand made it's way to her hair which had returned and she was amazed how foreign her own skin felt. Her gaze darted down to the photos still laying on her bed and Chuy who stood on the floor watching her.

"Chuy." She beamed at him and grabbed his face. She could feel his rough skin under her fingers and almost started crying. "I'm so glad to see you I..." She looked out the window. It was still dark out but she could see the very beginning of a sunrise.

"I... think I had a bad dream."

Chuy nuzzled his nose onto her lap when she stopped petting him.

That had to have been a dream, a nightmare. But it had felt so real. She shivered simply remembering it.

The pig then tugged on her dress and pointed out the window with his nose.

"Huh? What is it?" She peered outside and squinted. It was hard to make out but she could see a faint glowing by the bridge.

They were candles.

"Manolo." She breathed and threw open the window. Chuy snorted after her but she was already jumping to the lamp post and climbing her way down.

It was odd, she thought as she ran down the street, that her dream had started with meeting him at the bridge. Would that snake still appear?

If it did this time she was prepared at least.

The sight when she reached the bridge was beautiful, and all too familiar already. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks but she swore all the candles were even in the exact same spot as they had been in her dream. Still she appreciated their warm glow as she stepped over the wood. Manolo's guitar playing grew louder and louder and she couldn't stop her smile when she saw him.

He met her gaze, still singing. She could feel herself melting at the look in his eyes and the words that left his lips. There was such an overwhelming urge to tackle him but she waited for him to finish.

And even after that she was getting such deja vu as he turned her around to watch the city light up. This time it seemed to glitter even more brilliantly before.

Then she was facing him again and she did her best to drink in those words a second time, but she could shake her dread. She did her best to watch the bushes out of the corner of her eye.

"I swear, with all my heart," he whispered into the morning air. "I will never stop loving you."

María kneeled down as well. "And I will always love the man who plays from the heart."

She waited for it, a hiss, but it never came. Manolo just kept leaning toward her until their lips met.

She sighed against him and let a hand trail across his cheek. He was so warm this time and it was almost strange.

But, if she was back in the real world, she knew she couldn't stay. What would her father do if he woke up to find her out of the house? Probably send the whole brigade after her.

María pulled away but kept her hand on his face. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Ah, right," His gaze darted behind her. "What are you going to tell them?"

"Hmm, I think I'll worry about it later." She poked his nose before she stood up. "I'll come find you later. Don't you think it's time for the three amigos to spend some time together again?"

Manolo looked surprised for a moment but grinned. "Yes."

Her knuckles trailed down his cheek as she darted back toward the town. Thankfully even with light in the sky now no one was awake just yet. Soon enough she heard the rumble of thunder before the clouds rolled in. The rain started small but soon turned into a vicious downpour. She was completely soaked by the time she climbed back into her room.

"Bleh?" Chuy tilted his head.

She held up a finger to her lips as she nudged open the door. No one was up yet, good, that gave her a chance to sneak to the bathroom.

The second she exited her room, however, another door opened.

She jumped and pressed herself against the wall, praying the person would be in too much of a daze to see her.

Joaquín stepped out of his bedroom down the hall. His eyes seemed to be shut and he yawned. His hair was a mess but her gaze trailed down to his shirtless chest. That must have been what the cadets were talking about last night.

She bit her lip and didn't move her gaze until he spoke.

"M-María? What are you doing up?" His eyes were open now, wide. Suddenly he was frantically trying to fix his hair and his mustache before his eyes fell on his chest. "O-oh god, I'm sorry one sec." He shot back into his room and slammed the door.

María couldn't hold back her laughter as she headed toward his room. Soon enough he opened the door again now at least wearing a simple shirt.

"Hah, there, better?" He leaned against the doorframe and grinned.

"Honestly, you couldn't look any worse than me." She ran a hand through some of her wet curls.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He blinked and cringed. "Ah, I mean, I didn't mean it like that."

She just giggled and shook her head. "I went for an early morning walk and it started raining. I was going to dry myself off."

"Early morning walks are generally my thing." He glanced out the window. "But so much for that today. Ah!" He spun back toward her. "I know, while you're getting dried off why don't I try making you some breakfast?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, to make up for last night." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She studied his face and the way he shrunk against the door frame. He was behaving much differently all of a sudden.

"Well, where did my confident town hero go?" She tilted her head.

"Trust me, he's still here." There was that familiar smile. "But he... doesn't have to be around all the time, right?"

"No," María smiled at him. "Breakfast sounds wonderful, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>"And then ten more of them flew out of nowhere." Joaquín jumped across the kitchen before holding the dirty frying pan out. "But I was ready for them. I swung my sword like lightning." The pan flew around in his grip as he made sounds to match his movements.<p>

María laughed and held her coffee close in her hands. While listening to his shortened tales last night had become exhausting this was much nicer. She wanted to think it was because she was getting the whole story but that wasn't entirely it.

After that awful nightmare she was just glad to hear him laugh.

"Then they fled the town." Joaquín shrugged and put the pan on the counter before he sat back down.

"I should hope so." She smirked. "Seems like you gave them an even harder time than the ones who showed up last night."

"I'm not sure what came over them when they retreated that fast. Not that I'm complaining."

The medal was the reason, wasn't it? They ran away to tell Chakal where it was.

Dream or not, Chakal would still come for the town wouldn't he? If he did would everything end up the same way?

"María?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry," she stared at her coffee. "Still a little tired I suppose."

"Well drink up then. The way I make coffee is sure to give you a boost." He grinned before he stood. "I better get ready for the day."

"What are you going to do?"

He paused and scratched his head. "Hm, I'm not entirely sure."

"Find Manolo so all three of us can catch up?"

Joaquín looked at her. "You know, that's not a bad idea, I like that."

"Promise you two can stop fighting about me for a least a few hours?"

"I'm afraid I can't make such promises my lady." He gave her a mock bow before he scampered back to his room.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes before returning to her coffee. She had to admit, he wasn't the greatest cook but he did make some wonderful coffee.

When she was done she headed back for her room and fixed her hair. It was still a little damp but it wasn't unbearable at least. Her hand lingered on her shoulder and she considered cutting it short. At least it had been out of the way.

María called Chuy to follow her as she met Joaquín at the stairs. Everyone else was starting to wake up now but the pair only gave them a brief wave as they headed outside. The rain had stopped, thankfully, but the sky was still grey.

She kept her eyes fixed on his chest, looking for that green glow. It had to be there somewhere, and she wanted to ask about it. If she could get it away from him now everyone would be much safer.

But there was nothing.

Still, that wasn't enough to stop her curiosity. She tapped her knuckles on his chest where it used to be. "Didn't you have a medal here before?"

"What? Why would I put one there." He moved the bandolier to the side. "You couldn't see it."

His tone was calm but she wasn't quite convinced. "Are you sure? I think it was green, and it almost seemed to glow."

The soldier pressed his eyebrows together and frowned. "Really? I've never had anything like that."

She studied his eyes for a moment. He had to be telling the truth.

But that wasn't right.

He must have had the medal last night. Why else would the bandits have decided to leave that easily? Perhaps he already knew that and was hiding it somewhere else. But no, Joaquín was terrible at lying, he would have given away some kind of hint if he wasn't absolutely certain.

Something was crawling up her spin and she shivered a bit. Suddenly everything felt very wrong and out of place.

"Where do you think Manny is?" Joaquín brought her out of her trance.

"Still asleep? We can check at his house first." María shrugged.

"Well, while we walk, you didn't give me nearly enough details about Europe last night."

She smiled again. "I think that can wait until Manolo is able to hear it. Unlike you I don't care for repeating myself."

"Hey," He pouted.

She laughed and shoulder bumped into his arm.

When the reached the bullfighting arena Joaquín was off on another tale. As they entered the building she couldn't help but drown him out as she looked around. She had never liked this place, but it was part of Manolo's life.

Joaquín knocking on the door made her jump. He was bouncing on his heels a bit as he waited for a response. When she stood next to him she considered putting a hand on his shoulder to make him stop, but was content with watching instead.

"Good morning you two." Carlos answered the door.

"Señor!" She didn't mean to sound as excited as she did and both men gave her a weird look. "Ah, it's just, nice to see you." Far more than you know.

"Is Manny awake yet?" Joaquín changed the subject.

"Hmph, that boy. He was out all night, finally got home a little over an hour ago. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"Oh no, if he was out all night he should rest." María said.

"You're more than welcome to come in and wait." Carlos moved away from the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly, it's been too long since I've heard from either of you. Besides you have to tell me how the bullfighting was up in Spain."

María rolled her eyes but smirked. "Trust me, you don't want to hear about that from someone like me."

"I'll take what I can get." He waved them both inside.

So she told him, to the best of her ability. While she couldn't stop herself from getting angry when she mentioned any of the animals in pain Carlos never scolded her for it. He kept asking questions, though she only had answers to so many of them.

"I'm sorry Señor. I was taken to plenty of matches but I still don't know enough to tell you."

"Perhaps you could take a few lessons."

Her heart almost stopped when he said that. "I... perhaps I will."

Both men looked at her in shock.

"What? It's not like I'll actually be hurting anything, right?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Joaquín asked. "You've been-"

The sound of footsteps had them all turning away from the kitchen table. Manolo stumbled in, hair down and it seemed he was in pain.

"Ay, Papá, do you have to talk so-" He forced his eyes opened and stopped when he saw his friends. "Ah, good morning."

"Hey Manny," Joaquín grinned and waved.

"It's your fault for staying out all night." Carlos simply said.

"Papá you know why I did that."

Carlos just shrugged. "Go get ready, you've kept your friends waiting long enough."

"No, it's okay." María cut in. "If you need to sleep more you can."

Manolo stared at her but finally smiled. "What, and lose time to spend with you two?" He was back upstairs in a flash.

"Why was he out all night?" Joaquín asked.

María and Carlos exchanged a glance. She was certain Manolo's father knew the reason but neither of the spoke. They just shrugged at the same time.

* * *

><p>María had tried to think of a list of things for them to do that day but none of it got accomplished. Instead they spent their time wandering down the streets and taking breaks as needed. They sat down by the fountain, outside the church, and spent the entire afternoon underneath the tree outside of town. There was barely a pause as one of them was always telling a story. María talked about Spain, Joaquín about his travels, and Manolo filled in anything the two had missed in San Angel.<p>

Manolo strummed on his guitar whenever he felt like it. A couple of times there was enough of a pause where he would sing. One of them, while they sat under the tree, had such a favorable tune she jumped up to dance to it. She dragged Joaquín up with her, despite his initial protests, and was surprised by his footwork.

"I never pegged you for a dancer." She grinned.

"Well I am a man full of surprises." His hands wrapped around her waist and he spun her in the air once before setting her down.

"Easy there, hermano." Manolo said as his fingers slowed down.

"Don't even start you two." María looked out at the sky which was now blazing orange from the sunset. "Should we be heading home soon?"

"I don't see why. There's plenty of night life around here." Joaquín said.

"Partying in one of the bars doesn't count as night life." She nudged him. "And besides, I think Manolo needs to sleep."

The guitarist looked like he was going to argue but yawned instead.

"Should I carry you home Manny?" Joaquín grinned.

"No, no," he aimed to stand up. "I can mana- ah!" He bit back a scream as he was tossed into the air and landed in Joaquín's arms.

"Don't worry, I got this."

"Put me down." Manolo flailed around in his grip.

María couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually Joaquín put his friend down as the three headed back to the bull fighting ring. It wasn't long before the chatter started up again, the town hero off on another tale. She did her best to listen but her mind kept wandering. Something still wasn't quite right, or at least it seemed that way. She felt like she was forgetting something important.

"I think a medal for that wasn't necessary, right María?"

"Huh?" She turned her gaze to Manolo.

And screamed.

It was only for a moment but she swore she saw his black skeletal figure there. When she blinked he was back to normal. Both boys were staring at her in horror.

"What? What is it?" Joaquín looked behind himself.

"I-I'm sorry I just... I'm seeing things. Guess I'm tired."

The soldier frowned at her. "You've been acting a little weird all day to be honest. Did something happen?"

She glanced between them. Their eyes were fixed on her, worried and waiting. It didn't make much sense to tell them but neither did hiding it.

"I just, had a bad dream last night." She brushed some hair behind her ear and went back to walking.

"What happened?" Manolo put his guitar on his back.

She bit her lip but told them, everything. She began with Manolo dying and moved to how the town was destroyed and her journey through the Land of the Forgotten. After explaining what happened to Joaquín she stopped, mainly because it was a little fuzzy after that. They had been talking to Xibalba and then...

"That's a really detailed nightmare." Joaquín mumbled.

"But I'm still alive," Manolo offered a smile. "So it's not like things will turn out that way."

"Not to mention I never got a medal of eternal life." Joaquín added. "And if Chakal shows up here I'll be ready for him." He flexed his arms once.

"Ah, yes, clearly we're saved." Manolo rolled his eyes.

María smiled at the two of them and relaxed. She'd probably forget about it all in the morning.

But she couldn't sleep, even with Chuy at her side. All she could do was stare at her ceiling wondering what happened last in her dream. She wanted to help Joaquín and the townspeople, she remembered this much.

Hadn't there been a wager of some kind? That's right, with Xibalba, who had been a giant dick about the whole thing. He had even tried hurting Manolo. But what had the challenge been? She ran it over and over again in her head trying to remember.

_ "Your task is to leave where you're sent to."_

Her heart stopped.

That hadn't been a dream, this was a dream.

She sat up in bed as dread creeped through her skin. How could it be? It all felt so real. She even patted Chuy on the head a few times to prove it to herself. Besides, she didn't want it to be a dream. Manolo was alive, Joaquín was back to his old self, everything was perfect.

But that was part of the trap, wasn't it.

Xibalba had said how easy it was to leave was up to her. In the end part of the task was wanting to leave in the first place. She wondered for a moment if she could stay, forever. Life would just go on while she was trapped in this dream world. It seemed more ideal than being stuck in a forgotten trance at least.

She smacked herself on the face at the thought. It didn't matter if she could stay, she had to leave. She needed to save everyone.

María slipped out of the bed but the second she did she heard a familiar tapping at her window. Her steps were slow as she opened it and peered outside.

Manolo stood on the ground, smiling up at her.

"Manolo? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, is that okay?" He frowned and tilted his head.

"You should be sleeping." She scolded him but paused.

That wasn't Manolo, not really.

"I can go if you really want me to."

Even if it was just an illusion it didn't seem to be vanishing. She took a deep breath, climbed down the lamppost and landed next to him.

She watched his eyes and his smile.

It seemed so real.

"A walk then?" She decided to offer.

He grinned and held out his arm. She took it.

"I promise I did get some sleep." He said. "I passed out as soon as I got home."

"But you woke up again." She smirked.

"Ah, well yeah, sorry." His gaze darted to the side. "What about you? Nightmares again?"

"Something like that." She bit her lip. Why was her heart pounding so fast now? Her gaze was fixed on the bridge out of town. Perhaps going beyond the border was the way to escape.

"You're safe here María, I promise."

There was something wrong with his voice. Not the way it sounded but the way it felt, empty. His arm was turning cold.

This wasn't Manolo.

She finally dared to look over at him. He still looked normal, at least, but somehow the light had left his eyes.

"Um, you know." She pulled out of his grip. "You really should get some more sleep, I'll be fine on my own."

"But I want to be with you María."

"I-I know but... you..." She stepped away every time he got closer. Why was this happening all of a sudden? "I'm sorry I have to go."

María spun on her heel to race toward the bridge but ran into someone. She would have fallen over if a pair of muscular arms didn't catch her.

"Where are you going María?" Joaquín grinned at her.

"I just- to the bridge- l-let me go." She jerked out of his arms. "I'll be fine, really guys."

"Come on, you can't leave already." Joaquín grabbed her wrist in a terrifying grip. "It'll be fine, just a little longer?"

María turned to tell him no but screamed again.

His eyes, what was wrong with his eyes? Both of them glowed an empty grin and some kind of black liquid leaked out.

She aimed to break free and run for it but her wrist was trapped under his grip. "Let go!"

"Don't be scared María." Manolo's voice was some kind of demented whisper now. "You're safe here."

As Joaquín pulled her closer to them she was overcome with fear. She didn't want to think about what they were planning. Maybe this all was just a dream but it felt real.

_Help!_ She screamed in her head. But who could possibly do so?

Joaquín let go of her wrist and his arm went limp. She glanced up to see part of a sword sticking out of his neck, coated in the same black liquid.

Her scream was lost as she stumbled backwards. Then she found it again when Joaquín's body melted into a puddle of tar. She scrambled to run but her footing was lost with her legs shaking so badly.

"Run!" Shouted a familiar voice. A boney hand grabbed her upper arm and hoisted her off the ground.

"Carlos?" She stared at his strangely more familiar skeleton face as he pulled her down the street.

"Don't think, just run." He repeated.

What was that supposed to mean?

Then there was a roar of water behind them. María turned her head and gaped at the giant wave that crashed around the buildings. The water surged violently as he headed for the pair.

Both of them tried to run faster, to escape it, but it wasn't enough. The wave slammed into her back and knocked her off her feet. The water swirled her into the air in all directions. She tried to swim to the surface but couldn't tell which way was up right now. She had to hurry. In her panicked state it was even harder to breathe.

She felt her elbow hit the stone of the street. With a single shove her head broke the surface and she gasped for air. The water level had fallen, but it was still around her knees as she stood up and tried to redirect herself.

"Carlos?" She called out, no answer.

In fact there seemed to be no one at all. The sky had gone a dull grey and there was nothing but water and empty buildings around her.

"Won't you stay?"

Manolo's voice was echoing all around her. She tried to find him but saw nothing. Sticking to Carlos' advice she headed toward the tree once more.

"Please, María."

She glanced down at her feet and screamed when she saw him staring back at her instead of her reflection. No matter where she moved it followed her. All she could do was pick up her run and pray he didn't do anything.

He didn't, apart from continuing to whisper and beg into her ear. At least by now she had managed to block out most of it.

But she was slowing down. Moving her legs through the water became harder and harder. It felt thicker.

Was it turning black?

She lifted a leg to see the inky stains in her skirt and on her boots. Then the smell hit her, something similar to rotting fish. She covered her nose before she kept moving, but didn't get far.

"María? You can't just leave."

She knew it was foolish to look back but she did.

"You said you were going to help me." Joaquín stood there, his eyes still glowing. Her gaze darted to the sludge behind him. Were those corpses?

Her panic returned full force.

"Were you lying?" The soldier stepped forward and glared. "Were you?" He drew his sword and it immediately burst into a green flame.

_Don't think, run._ She told herself over and over again and fixed her gaze back on the tree. For a second her legs wouldn't budge in the thick tar but it finally gave way. With every step it diminished until she was finally sprinting across the road again.

The bridge was so much closer now. In fact she should reach it in just a few moments.

Then something darted past her. In a flash of black feathers Joaquín stood in front of her, glaring.

María skidded to a halt, desperate to find a way around him.

"You can't leave." He growled, two swords in his hands now.

"If you want me to save you I have to." She shouted back, but he didn't seem to hear her. She considered fighting back, of course, but she had no weapon.

Joaquín lifted the blades. A desperate plea for help crossed her mind again.

"Catch!"

She didn't think at all when she turned and held out her hand. The hilt of the sword fell perfectly into her palm and she swung it back to block the attack.

But Joaquín was strong, and probably would have broken through if Carlos hadn't slammed into him. The bull fighter ran in from her left and hit the soldier with his elbow. It was hard enough that Joaquín lost his footing and slammed onto the ground.

"Run." Carlos said.

María didn't argue this time and leapt over Joaquín's legs and aimed for the bridge. A little relief spread over her as she listened to her boots run across the wood. Not much farther now.

"María." Manolo's voice was more like a hiss now. Something cold ran up her spine when he spoke and she spotted him staring at her from the water. Then another one, and another, somehow he was everywhere. Soon what were only reflections rose up from the water and surrounded the bridge. They climbed over each other as they tried to grab her legs.

"S-stay back!" She shouted. Logically she should use the sword she had now but she still couldn't bring herself to do it.

Then the wood started to creak and crack. The bridge shook once, then again. She almost lost her footing as the wood gave way underneath her.

_ No, not in the water again._ She thought. _I'm so close._

The shore was within reach when the platforms collapsed. She plunged into the frigid water and scratched her legs on a few splintered planks. She kicked against them and the water as she swam to the shore but it wasn't over. Hands wrapped around her legs and pulled her below the surface. She took a deep breath before she went under and kicked with all her might. But it was no use. Every moment another hand grabbed her and pulled her deeper and deeper. One of them even wrenched the sword from her grip.

Her gaze stayed on the surface of the water. She knew if she looked anywhere else she'd just see him staring at her.

In the end the scariest thing was looking into the eyes of the man she loved and not finding him there.

But her lungs were starting to burn. With every kick it got worse and worse and when a hand covered her mouth the last of her breath left her.

If she drowned would she lose? It wasn't real and she was already dead so what else could happen?

María was desperate for a plan to escape but she couldn't think of anything.

_Don't think._

She stopped moving when the words echoed in her mind. It was a bizarre piece of advice in this situation, at least it seemed that way at first.

But that was it. Everything had been fine until she became afraid. Manolo had first only changed appearance because she was thinking about the Land of the Forgotten. He and Joaquín only tried to stop her when she wanted to run and the more afraid she was the more frightening it became.

María shut her eyes and did her best to clear her mind. It took a lot for her to put aside the pressure on her lungs and the cold fingers that covered her body. She could still get out of this, she would get out of this.

Suddenly her head broke the surface of the water and she gasped for air. The hands that had been holding her down were gone. She turned to see the town was as well. Only the tree remained on it's small island.

She climbed up onto the land trying to figure out where to go next. As she wandered around the trunk she noticed the other side opened up into an abyss. It was dark, daunting, but she was positive that was the way out.

"María." All those hissing voices were still there.

Those many Manolos were still in the water, though the didn't leave it. All of them stared at her looking afraid and desperate.

"You don't know how this will end."

"It's not worth it, please stay here."

"Please." That one was much closer.

Her gaze darted around the side of the trunk to see one of them leaning against it, guitar in hand.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said firmly, making sure to keep her fear under control.

"But why?" He turned. "Out there... no matter what happens in the Land of the Living we'll never see each other after that. Are you truly okay living that way?"

María looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "It would be nice, if I could have lived this way. But this isn't real Manolo. I can't just hide from what's out there."

"It will only hurt you."

"Perhaps, but my story hasn't ended yet. I can't say if I'll regret my decisions until I get there."

When he said nothing else she stepped over to the edge. The darkness seemed to roar at her the closer she got. She hesitated to jump but knew there was nowhere else to go at this point.

"Sometimes it's better to forget."

María turned around again to look at Manolo. The guitarist just stared at her until his body turned grey and fell apart into dust. It blew up in the breeze and floated around her before it vanished.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

_ This is not the end._

Her body slowly fell back into the abyss.


	8. Ch 7: To Give and Take

**HMM I don't think there's too much to say this time around ;w; except that you guys are still amazing (like really how are you reading this I hurt myself with it ORZ) If you need some cheering up after I posted a cute fic on my tumblr so feel free to check that. Hope to see some theories rattling around after this one tho ahaha (though I will neither confirm or deny them) Also Warning: There is some violence/gore in the second half of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Deja vu swept over María as she gasped and sat up. She almost expected to see her dimly lit bedroom but instead it was nothing but grey stone.<p>

Somehow that brought her relief.

"María?" Manolo was next to her and his arm slid around her back.

"Oh thank goodness." Her father shouted.

She glanced around at everyone who just stared back at her. Her head rested against Manolo's shoulder and she clung to him. He was cold again, but at least this time it was him.

"Well, you managed to do it." Xibalba said. "Much faster than I anticipated too."

"Was I just unconscious this entire time?" One of her hands brushed against Carlos' jacket and her fingers curled into the material.

"In a trance, to be specific. I figured it was the easiest way to trap you in your own mind, what did you think?"

She watched him for a moment and snorted. "I think you went easy on me."

Xibalba said nothing but kept his smile.

"What happened, exactly?" Manolo said.

"It was just a dream world I was in. When I figured out what it was it got a little scary and... well I had to escape from San Angel."

"That doesn't sound too hard." When Carlos spoke she realized he was kneeling behind her.

"The trick is to make people want to stay. It was working for a minute but then again you got past the gate guardian for a reason." The god's wings shrugged and fanned out.

"Well then," She pushed off the ground and stood up. "If I won you'd better do as you promised."

He kept his smile and his hands moved behind him. "I'll have to leave most of that to my wife. She has what you'll need after all."

María's gaze moved over to the goddess who stood off to the side. She looked pensive, worried, her gaze fixed on the ground.

"My lady?" Manolo spoke up.

Her eyes darted over to them before something appeared in her hands.

It was another medal, not much different from the one Joaquín had. It's colors were different, with red and gold, and was lined with petals but the same skull face rested in the center.

"What is that?" María stepped back and bumped into Manolo's shoulder.

"The medal of eternal memory." La Muerte sighed. "Anyone who holds it regains any lost memories. It was once used here to allow those who had been forgotten to return to The Land of the Remembered."

"Ah, but then it got out of hand didn't it?" Xibalba glanced at his staff. "And those above us banned it's use, for the most part."

María stared at it, already hating it. Of course it sounded nice but there was something off about it.

"So what's the draw back?" Manolo asked. "If the other medal takes memory and this one gives it back then..."

"It can only be used by the dead, because it will drain the life from the living." La Muerte said. "Any mortal who holds it will likely be enveloped by their memories before they die."

"And this is how you're going to return us to the Land of the Remembered?" Carlos stepped up on María's right.

"By the Ancient Rules, yes." She stepped toward the group. "However that's not all. If you truly wish to help your friend-"

"If we give him that he'll die." María cut in.

"Not necessarily." Xibalba's wings flapped once. "If you touch him with it while he's still wearing the other medal it will cancel out the life draining effect. But, he has to be wearing it."

She exchanged a glance with Manolo. That was do-able wasn't it? She couldn't imagine Joaquín would be without the medal for long when they found him. If nothing else she would sneak up on him in order to use it.

"However," Xibalba suddenly flashed up in front of them. "A word of warning. While one person can wear both medals if they touch the effects would be catastrophic."

"Indeed." La Muerte said. "You must keep them as far apart as possible."

"And another thing, keep your hands off them boy." Xibalba pushed Manolo back with his staff.

"Why should I do that?" The bullfighter growled.

"Because, one medal would make you go back on your agreement to our wager and the other... well it doesn't agree well with the dead." He chuckled.

María frowned at the god but said nothing.

"Well? Come on, we should get started." Carlos said. "You both need to get to Joaquín as soon as you can."

"Aw, why the rush?" Xibalba's teeth turned sharp. "When you go back up there you'll never see your son again, you know."

There were a few quiet gasps but after that everyone fell silent. María's breath caught in her throat.

Xibalba chuckled until a flurry of petals hit him in the face. "What?"

"That was cruel and you know it." La Muerte glared. "Go back to your castle."

"I was only-"

"Now!" Her voice was shrill and the candles on her exploded into flame. Everyone backed away from the goddess.

Xibalba shrank under her glare. The skulls in his eyes bounced between her and Manolo but finally he melted into tar and vanished.

"I'm sorry." The flames quieted down. "It seems these events have only darkened his heart even more."

"But he's not wrong." Manolo muttered. It was followed by another spell of silence.

"The townspeople can go first." General Posada spoke, much to María's surprise. "It will give you all more time."

"Thank you, General." Carlos said.

María watched the man's face. His eyes were away from the group and she could see his lip trembling.

One by one the townspeople touched the medal and La Muerte sent them back to her realm. While Manolo lingered close to his family it seemed all of them had some form of good-bye to give him. The nuns gave him a blessing, the Rodriguez brothers clung to him and sobbed, even some of the bitter older men had something friendly to say.

When her father left she gave him a long hug and promised to return to him soon. She wasn't sure if he was convinced or not, but he nodded and left all the same.

After that María found herself lingering close to Carlos. The man hadn't said a word as he watched his son speak to some of his ancestors. Carmelo told him to stay tough, Jorge begged him to keep playing music, and Anita said nothing until she tossed a now finished black scarf around his neck.

"You're too cold." She muttered.

Manolo tried to smile as he pressed the material to his face but the tears stopped him from doing so.

Carmen stayed next to her son the entire time. Her arms were wrapped tightly around one of his, somehow fighting back her own tears. María could only wish for that kind of strength.

She finally glanced up at Carlos who just stared ahead. His gaze seemed so distant she wondered if he was even aware as to what was going on.

As her fingers curled around her arm she remembered she still had his coat on.

"Oh, Señor." She said and started to slide it off her shoulders. "I should return this to you. Thank you for letting me-"

She jumped when he pushed the material back over her shoulders. "Keep it."

"What?" María turned around. "Are you sure?" It didn't feel right to take it with her, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't relieved.

Carlos just nodded and his gaze drifted back to Manolo.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"What could I possibly say?"

"Anything, this isn't a moment to hesitate it's... no retreat." She muttered.

Carlos took a deep breath. "No surrender."

María didn't move as the older bullfighter walked over to his son. The two watched each other for a moment and she couldn't quite pick up what they were saying. It was one of the few moments she didn't care to eavesdrop either.

Eventually Manolo's sad expression melted into a small smile. He jerked his father into a tight embrace, both of their shoulders shook.

One after another the rest of the Sanchezes piled into the hug. María considered joining them but she stayed where she was. She would have a chance later to say good-bye to him, to take his final words and carry them back for everyone. The only question left then would be if she had enough strength to say them.

"María."

Her gaze came back into focus to see Carlos and Carmen standing in front of her. The rest of the family had started to leave one by one.

"Yes?" She tried her best to focus on them instead of the tearful goodbyes behind them.

"We wanted to thank you." Carmen did her best to smile. "For everything."

"No it's-" She tried to brush her hair back but it just fell around her face again. "I wish I could do more."

"When you return, come visit us." Carmen took one of her hands. "We already consider you part of the family anyway."

María tried to respond but the words got stuck in her throat. Her chest wanted to explode from happiness but guilt kept it from doing so. A part of her felt she didn't deserve it.

When Carlos hugged her she was surprised by how fast and tightly she returned it. She knew there was so much she should say but none of the words came to her. Perhaps she would think of them by the time she returned.

"Take care of him." He said.

"I will." At least she could manage that promise.

"Carmen? Carlos?"

María pulled back as they all turned to look at the goddess. The area around them was empty now apart from Manolo who stood next to her, clinging to the scarf around his neck.

When they ran over to hug their son one last time María was surprised when they took her with them. All three of them were shaking and it took no time for María to join them.

"Take care of each other." Carmen said.

Not another word was spoken. At least not until they stepped away. By then they could all hear the "I love you"s Manolo was muttering.

"Ay mijo," Carmen put a hand on his face. "We love you too, we always will. Maybe according to these gods you are forgotten but we will make sure you never truly are."

Manolo was crying again. His mother just kept her brave smile as she brushed the tears to the side.

María hated herself for this but she wrapped her arms around Manolo and gently pulled him back. The longer he hesitated the harder it would be. He even tried to fight back for a moment, reaching for his parents, but finally stumbled behind her.

"Good luck to you both." Carmen spoke their last words.

La Muerte tapped them each with the medal only once. With a gasp they vanished in a flash of golden light and absolute silence fell over the area.

Manolo was still shaking and his knees almost gave out once. María just held him close. She wanted to whisper something of comfort but yet again she was speechless.

"When you are ready I shall take you there." La Muerte held the medal out to María. "Keep this hidden."

She lifted her hand but hesitated for so long. Even with it's warm glow there was still something vile about it.

When her fingers did wrap around it there was a small pounding in her head. Memories kept popping up, one after another. So many of them were simple things she had no idea where they could have come from.

Pushing the flashing images aside she pinned the medal to her dress and covered it with Carlos' jacket.

"We aren't going up there looking like this, are we?" Manolo smiled, trying to make a joke.

"I can make you appear human, at least, but that is all."

"It's better if he recognizes us." María said as her hands touched Manolo's cheeks. Her fingers caught his tears and lightly ran over the glowing marks.

"Whenever you're ready." La Muerte repeated.

María just nodded before Manolo pressed his forehead against hers. She kissed the edges of his mouth before she met his lips.

"We can do this." She whispered.

"I know." One of his hands clutched at his scarf. "We have to."

"No retreat."

"No surrender."

* * *

><p>Joaquín rolled his shoulders to try and ease the exhausted ache that spread through his body. As expected the nightmares only let him get so much sleep, but he was still too worn out to do anything else. He barely left his tent since he had arrived yesterday.<p>

Besides, the last thing he wanted to do was put up with those damned bandits.

Instead he just sat on his bed, one hand petting Chuy who lay next to him with the other held María's bonnet.

Getting sentimental was probably the worst idea right now but he was at a loss. If he had to let his mind wander to anything it should at least be her. He drew out many of the memories, trying to fill in some of the gaps.

Then Chuy broke his train of thought. The pig snorted before it flopped over on it's side and stretched it's legs. His head leaned back and made it's way onto Joaquín's lap.

He just laughed and scratched his neck. "What do you think you're doing huh?"

Chuy snorted again and nudged himself closer.

"Oh yeah, like I haven't been petting you all morning you suck up."

The pig just let off a contented sigh and shut his eyes.

"Wish it was that easy for me buddy." Joaquín put the bonnet down on the bed as he watched the animal sleep. Perhaps it would help him doze off as well.

He even felt his eyes sliding shut but of course it was interrupted. A light ringing in his ears made him groan as he looked to where he hung his cloak. The medal's glow flashed at him, becoming even brighter than usual.

Joaquín hissed as he regretfully nudged Chuy off his leg. He was as quick as possible fetching the object before he collapsed back onto the mattress.

"What?" He growled at it but made sure to rub Chuy's head and keep him calm.

**You're being boring.**

"I'm tired."

** Boring. Come on it's been over a day let's go do something.**

"No." He lifted an arm to hurl the damn thing across the tent. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he had.

**Hey hey, come on, we can think of a plan. I mean you've been hunting this bandit king and found nothing right? Why not let him come to you?**

"Because he hasn't even tried, not once. What makes you think he would now?"

**Make it seem like he has a better playing field. I know he'll try and win me back, or was his obsession not clear when you first met.**

Joaquín recalled the bandit's violent shouts and hungry eyes. The only reason he had come out to San Angel was for this damned thing. Perhaps it was possible to draw him out of hiding once more.

"I never understood why." Joaquín muttered. "Why is he so obsessed with you? Every damn second you talk to me I wish I could toss you into a crater."

There was a moment of silence before a screeching laughter tore through his head. He covered his ears but it did nothing to lessen the noise.

**I took something from him. I stole something from the bandit king.** A chuckle still echoed in the back of his mind.

"What could you have taken?"

**I know you're already aware of what I'm doing to your memories, though you like to pretend otherwise. You've willingly tossed so many aside too, except for one. **

Joaquín glanced at the bonnet.

**You have to remember her. She keeps you sane. She makes you think that you're not becoming a complete monster. Chakal had a memory like that too, but when Xibalba stole me back I took it with me. **

The soldier took the material in his hands again and studied it. It calmed the growing pressure in his chest.

"But he can't remember it, so why does he care."

** I'm sure he knows I took it, whatever it was. He wants it back. He knows it was important to him.**

"And what was it?"

This time the laughter started quiet before it boomed and rattled in his head. His vision was starting to go blurry from the pain.

"What's so damn funny?" He growled through gritted teeth.

** It was what he loved most in this pitiable life, but I don't think I'll tell you. What would you do if you found out anyways? You can't use it against him, he doesn't remember.**

"If I told him would it make the memory return?"

**And do what, make him seem more human so your weak heart has a harder time killing him? Don't be foolish. **

He took a deep breath, wanting to argue, but it was right. He needed to focus on getting justice for San Angel. Guilt could always come after that was done.

"When I get rid of you are you going to try stealing the rest of my memories?"

** Hmm, depends.** He could feel fingers trail along the sides of his face, but there was no one there. **Maybe if you do a few things for me you can keep them. Maybe if you're really good I'll give them all back.**

"No." He said and the invisible hands retreated. "I don't want them all back."

**No?**

Joaquín knew if he remembered all of it that it would just ruin him. If he remembered all of it he'd regret the past few months more than anything in his life.

"Sometimes it's better to forget." He muttered.

**My sister would disagree.**

"Your what?"

Before he could get any kind of answer he heard shouts erupt from the camp. Some of them were panicked and others were angry. Plata neighed from just outside and nosed at the entrance way.

"Chuy, stay." Joaquín put the bonnet down and pinned the medal to his chest. He snatched up both of his swords before he shoved his way out of the tent looking around.

It was a raid, although a small one. Chakal's bandits had tried them before when he was out of the camp. Thankfully they never took anything that wasn't easily replaced. It would probably be enough for him to appear to frighten them off.

"Sir!" Flavio shouted and ran over.

"Another raid?"

"Yes but... sir Chato is leading them."

The name snapped in Joaquín's mind. He had heard it a few times, the bandit who worked directly under Chakal. If anyone knew where to find the bandit king it was him.

"Where is he?"

"He and a few others were headed for our supplies I believe."

"Round them up." Joaquín drew his sword and ignited it. "No one leaves until I give the order, is that clear? Keep as many of them alive as possible."

"Yes Captain!" Flavio ran off already barking the orders to the other bandits.

** I like where you're going with this for once.**

"Shut-up." Joaquín took off his eyepatch and narrowed his gaze. He could see the glowing souls of everyone shining past the tends and obstacles in his way. He followed them all to the supply tent where at least four people were, although it was hard to say who at this distance.

Not wanting to alert any of his enemies to his presence he slipped around the tents and avoided most of the fighting. If is opponents panicked and ran now it would make his mission much harder. It made his trip to the supply tent more tedious, but it would be worth it.

His steps were silent as he walked up behind the four men there. They were laughing and pointing at different crates, deciding what to take first. Chato was indeed among them, laughing the most as he dug through a list.

**Wings?**

Joaquín said nothing. The medal could read his mind.

The fire roared this time when it exploded from his back. All the men spun around and screamed in horror as the soldier fanned out his newly formed feathers.

"The beautiful hero!" One shouted. "What is he doing here?"

Joaquín almost laughed as he stepped forward. "I don't know what you mean, there is no hero here."

Chato finally reacted by tossing a lit bomb at his feet. As the fuse burned the men darted away in a panic.

Joaquín merely flexed his shoulders. The feathers on his wings melded together into a dozen tendrils. One shot out and wrapped around the bomb before hurling it into the air.

When it went off the sound made everyone go silent and freeze. They all watched and Joaquín stepped out into the open.

His gaze darted to the trail Chato's fear had left. With a flash his wings shaped back to normal and he glided after it.

Chato was ahead of the group. The one in the back saw Joaquín coming and screamed again. He was silenced when the soldier drew his other sword and slammed it through his chest and the ground.

"Out of my way." He tore the blade back out and continued his pursuit.

He passed the two behind Chato. They gasped and tried to run in opposite directions. Joaquín dug his toe into the dirt before he spun around, swords out. The blades sliced through their necks and scattered blood across the dirt.

Chato had continued to run, pitiful coward. Joaquín glided forward once again but didn't wait until he caught up. He hurled the flaming sword ahead and broke a grin when it pierced the bandit's leg.

"About time I caught you." He landed next to the squirming bandit and tore the sword from his leg. "And don't worry about that buddy, the burns will keep you from bleeding to death."

"P-please don't kill me. I didn't even know you were still here we- I mean-"

"Relax, I can't kill you." Tendrils sprung out from his back again. One of them wrapped around Chato's wounded leg and jerked him into the air. "I need you."

"Look, I can tell you where Chakal is but when I don't return he'll move." Chato flailed around, still in pain.

"All of your friends have told me that much." Joaquín headed back to the mob in the middle of the camp. "I'm sure you can imagine what happened."

He dangled the bandit close to one of the fresh corpses.

"P-please. I can't die." The bandit might have been crying by this point but he couldn't bring himself to care.

When he reached the crowd a few of the enemies had been tied up but many were still fighting in the crowd. The tendril slammed Chato on the ground and Joaquín stomped on his back to keep him from moving.

"Hand me a bomb." Joaquín said as he leaned over.

Chato didn't argue and held one up.

Joaquín ignited it with the tip of his sword before another tendril grabbed it and threw it over the crowd.

The explosion was close enough to shower a few men in burning debris. The rest all spun around to face him.

"Drop your weapons." The tendrils fanned out. "Anyone who doesn't deals with me, is that clear?"

The clattering of metal bounced around the camp site and many of them held up their hands. His own men got to work, holding them down and tying them up.

When they were all subdued Joaquín stepped off Chato before lifting the bandit through the air again.

"I have a job for you."

"Wh-what? What kind of job?"

Joaquín stepped through the crowd. "You're going to be taking Chakal a message for me. Since you're injured you can even take someone with you."

"And the others?"

"They'll wait here for you to get back."

"Wh-what makes you so sure I'd return? Or that I'd even deliver your message?"

He swung the bandit around until he was looking him directly in the eye.

"Because," he pointed to his left eye, only now noticing how much tar was leaking from it. "If I hear nothing from you or Chakal within a week I'll set out to find you. And believe me now that I've got a good look at you it will take no time at all to sniff you out."

Chato just nodded weakly at him.

"Now then," Joaquín dropped the bandit on the ground when he left the crowd. "Tell Chakal if he's brave enough he can come and find me here himself. Tell him I'll fight him head on for this medal one last time. And tell him even if he doesn't I won't rest until I find him myself. You can do that much, can't you?"

Chato's nods were much more firm this time as he inched back.

"Good, pick your two men and get out of my camp."

Joaquín wandered back into the crowd. He put one of his swords away as his wings melted onto the ground. Everyone just watched him in silence.

Eventually Chato had his two traveling companions freed. Joaquín watched from the edge of camp, flaming sword in hand, as they stumbled into the desert. He didn't move until they were dots on the horizon. His turn was slow and he kept his eyes on the green flame.

"What should we do with the others sir?" Flavio stepped up beside him.

Joaquín glanced at all their terrified faces. A faint laughter echoed in the back of his mind.

"Line them up."

"Pardon?"

"I said line them up."

"You said we were keeping them alive."

He shot a glare at the man but then smiled. "I don't know what you mean. I only said they would wait here.

"Now line them up."


	9. Ch 8: Crossing Paths and Blades

**Ggggg to all the people posting reviews as guests that I can't reply to YOU ARE SO LOVELY THANK U SO MUCH *covers face* welp everyone's gonna be in the Land of the Living now so let's see how this goes down. Not sure if I feel like it's my best written chapter but I still love it quite a bit, hope you guys do too! Just a little bit of gory imagery during the first half as a warning. (Also Jorge confirmed Joaquín smokes cigars gotta use it now aha)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Manolo stumbled when they broke the surface. The rush of color made him squint and his whole body felt heavier. He couldn't stop staring at the skin on his hands and the patterns on his clothes. They seemed to wrong all of a sudden.<p>

Then his confused gaze fell on María who looked even stranger. He wondered if he'd ever get used to seeing her with short hair.

"I didn't think it was this bad." She said as she spun around.

Only now did he look at where they had landed. They were inside San Angel, he assumed, although he couldn't recognize it. All he could see were black, broken buildings. The hollow shapes and colors contrasted with the bright blue sky around it. Somehow the sunshine made it all the more unsettling.

"Is this what it was like in your vision?" She asked and took his hand.

"Everything was still on fire." Manolo glanced up and down the street trying to figure out where they were inside the town. "But it seems... empty."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean, someone must have taken any spare supplies out of it. That and... buried any bodies."

"Oh," María turned to the right. Towering over them was the crumbled remains of the church. "Do... you think Joaquín buried them?"

Manolo wasn't sure he wanted an answer to that question. While it would have been a kind gesture, doing so would have probably torn Joaquín apart.

But María took off, pulling him along with her. Their footsteps on stone echoed through the empty town and for a while it was the only sound they heard.

"Oh my god," She whispered when they came to a stop.

Manolo leaned forward to see what she was looking at. Next to the graveyard, which was in ruins as well, were hundreds of small wooden crosses staked into the ground.

"So he did." He looked at the rest of the ruin graves, only now noticing the statue of Captain Mondragon was missing. "Every single one of them?"

María's grip on his hand vanished as she darted over to the crosses. He didn't hesitate to follow her.

"Oh no," she was whispering again and put a hand over her mouth. "Joaquín."

"What is it?"

She pointed to the side of one of the crosses. There was a name carved into it, and now studying the others they all had names on them.

"But, if he did this then why did he forget?"

"Maybe he wants to." She stared at the ground.

"What? That's nonsense. Joaquín wouldn't-" Manolo stopped when he heard voices. They were sharp, shouting at each other not far away.

"Damn he's really gone crazy." One said. "I mean just making a pile of... ugh."

"What would you rather we dump them into the lake? We'll ruin the water. Setting them on fire is the best option."

He glanced at María who just nodded at him. The pair of them headed back in-between the buildings searching for the sources of the voices. They were soon located, but María had to cover her mouth from giving away their location. Two bandits were headed across the street dragging bodies behind them. Blood was smeared on the street behind them.

"At least he's killing them instead of us."

"Yeah, for how long? You know how easy it is to piss him off. Besides, if he does defeat Chakal what do you think he'll do with us?"

Manolo tried to lean out farther to keep an eye on them. Just then the wooden beam he was leaning on snapped and crashed through the remains of the building.

The bandits whirled around with a look of utter shock.

"What? Who are they?"

"Ask after we capture them."

"Run!" Manolo shouted. A hand wrapped around his scarf as he darted back to the church, María right next to him.

Although it would have been easy to leave two bandits behind it didn't last. As they weaved in an out of buildings the ended up dashing in front another group of them, also carrying bodies. All the bandits gasped but dropped their cargo and drew their weapons. When one of them hurled a knife María was forced to run away from him.

He shouted after her but with another knife toss he had to go his own way to escape any attacks. A part of him wasn't sure why. After all they were both dead already, surely it didn't matter if they got hurt.

But there was still a chance they wouldn't leave him in one piece. He couldn't risk being rendered immobile.

Some of his ribs still ached from when Xibalba had tried to crush him. He had no idea if they were still intact but he could still move, so he ignored it.

Weaving between the ruins he thought he had eluded most of them. Then a few burst out from his left. Manolo spun around to dodge one and punched another in the face before he kept going.

But this wasn't going to do him any good. He needed to find María. He needed to find a way to reach Joaquín at all. Scampering around the town like a rat was just wasting time.

A scream drew his attention up to see a bandit jumping from one of the buildings. Manolo skidded to a halt and turned. Without watching where he was going he slammed into another bandit, both of them hitting the ground. He scrambled to get up but it was too late. Someone grabbed him by the leg knocking him on the ground again. Another snatched his wrists and pulled them back.

"No wonder he's wearing that scarf, man's as cold as ice." The one holding his arms muttered.

"Who are you?" A particularly tall one growled as he stepped in front of Manolo. "And what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Joaquín." Manolo growled. There was no sense in lying about it.

"That's Captain Mondragon." One stomped on his back. His cracked ribs from earlier tore pain through his side. "Unless you want him to run you through."

"How's he know the boss anyways?"

"I'd still like to know how he got into the town without us catching him."

"That's not for you to know." Manolo struggled to try to relieve the pressure in his chest.

"Fine, let the boss deal with him." The tall one waved. "And get back to finding that girl."

Manolo gasped when he was jerked to his feet. At this point it would be easy for him to break free but he decided against it. They were taking him to Joaquín after all.

He just prayed María was safe.

Soon the bandits shoved him onto the main street. There were even more of them there, still carrying corpses up the road to who knew where. All of them stared at him in shock until the bandit behind him snapped.

"Back to work. If we don't get this done soon the boss will be pissed."

"What even happened?" Manolo dared to ask.

His answer was a punch to the side and he could actually hear the bones cracking this time.

The walk across the bridge made him shiver. So much blood was coating the wood by now and some of it was dripping into the water below. He looked up at the tree, the one he had proposed under, and was surprised it was still there. His gaze trailed down to find no remains of the grave his father had probably left him.

Beyond it he finally saw the camp. Tents were set up all along some of them surrounded by crates and weapons. A pool of blood now sat in the clearing, however, some of the bandits kicking dirt over it.

"Where's the boss?" The bandit said to a few men sharpening weapons.

"If he's back from the lake he should be outside his tent." One pointed with a sword. All three of them were eyeing Manolo up and down.

Just as he started to glare back a jerk on his wrist had him walking again. Any bandits they passed were staring at him. A few spat toward his feet.

He wondered if any of them had been there when San Angel burned to the ground. But he had to bury that anger for now, starting trouble would just make things harder.

"Captain!"

With that he turned his gaze forward again. There was an unusual chill through his body when he saw his friend. His first instinct told him to dash over and give him a hug but the sight almost froze his limbs in place.

Joaquín sat on a bench wiping blood off his sword. The jacket he usually wore was hanging on one of the ropes to his tent, possibly drenched. Right now he was in a sleeveless shirt making the muscles on his arms very clear. Then there was the eyepatch, and Manolo could the scar peeking out around the edges.

Another chill ran through him when his friend shot them both a glare.

"Who is that?" Joaquín stood up, keeping his sword in hand.

"Don't know sir, we found him and a lady running around inside the town."

"Inside the... how did they get in there?"

"We don't know that either, he said he would only talk to you."

"Is that so?" Joaquín was looking down at him now. Somehow it felt like his friend had gotten even taller.

"Y-yes." Manolo's voice caught in his throat. "It is."

"Very well, back to work." Joaquín nodded at the bandit. "I can handle him for now."

The man behind him muttered something before he ran back to the camp.

His friend scratched at the left side of his neck and kept looking him up and down. Eventually he wandered over to his tent. "So, where did you come from?"

"I... you might not believe me if I told you." Manolo dared to follow him, at least enough to get farther away from the bandits.

"You'd be surprised." Joaquín pulled a cigar out from a bag resting outside the tent. With a snap of his fingers a small green flame appeared and lit the end of it.

"Well I..." The bullfighter clutched at the scarf again and tried to find a place to start. As he searched his mind for the right words he watched Joaquín study him again. He blew out some smoke and scratched the same spot on his neck.

"Do you really not recognize me?" The bewildered gaze his friend was giving him stung. Of course Xibalba had said that Joaquín had forgotten him but he hoped when he showed up it would jog a memory of some kind.

"Should I?" The soldier held the cigar in his mouth as he picked his sword back up. "My memory is a little off, you may have to remind me if we've met."

"Met?" Manolo didn't meant to raise his voice. "We were best friends."

Joaquín narrowed his eye and lifted his sword. "I'm not in a mood to be toyed around with."

"I'm not. We grew up there together." He pointed to the town. "Is all of that really easy for you to forget?"

"Everyone from San Angel is dead." Smoke came out of the soldier's nose until he took the cigar out of his mouth.

"You're not wrong, Joaquín, but-"

"Don't call me that."

The tone of his voice made Manolo freeze for a moment. "Huh?"

"I said don't call me that."

Manolo stumbled back when Joaquín pressed the tip of his blade against his throat. "Why not?"

"Because that was the name of my father. A name that I couldn't... I don't deserve it."

"Joaquín-"

"I said don't."

Manolo gritted his teeth as bitterness rose up in his throat. "Why not? I think it's the perfect name for a man who leaves people behind when they need him the most."

Joaquín's shocked expression only lasted a moment. Soon there was more hatred in his eye than Manolo thought he would ever see.

He didn't see when the sword ran through his stomach, much less feel it. He just glanced down to see the blade vanish into his body. There was no blood, but the pain slowly faded in. Most of it, however, settled into his chest.

"What the hell?" Joaquín breathed and tore the sword out. He stumbled back, his hand covering the same spot on his neck. "What are you?"

Manolo wanted to answer but only one phrase bounced around in his mind. "You just... stabbed me."

"Exactly, so why aren't you..." The soldier tore his eye patch off.

A new sensation hit Manolo when he stared back at that glowing green eye. Somehow it made him feel nauseous and even dizzy after a few moments.

"What are you?" Joaquín raised his sword again.

Manolo licked his lips. "That depends, what do you see."

The soldier's blade was shaking along with the rest of his arm. Once again he was scratching at his neck.

The pair just stared at each other for the longest time, waiting for an answer.

"Out of my way." A familiar and shrill voice made Manolo turn around.

There was María, slamming her foot into the face of a bandit as she charged toward them. A group of men were in pursuit spitting curses at her.

"María?" Manolo shouted to her as she approached.

"Marí-" Joaquín's sword clattered onto the dirt.

As she approached Manolo turned back to see his friend sitting on the ground, staring at them both in terror. Then his gaze moved to the bandits that were coming in from behind.

María drew her sword.

"Hold it." Joaquín's voice boomed, halting the men in their tracks. He got back onto his feet but his arms were still shaking. "I'll handle them both. Have those bodies been taken care of yet?"

"N-no sir."

"Back to work."

More curses were spat in their direction but none of the men argued.

María put her weapon away and darted over to Joaquín. The soldier stumbled back, almost losing his footing again.

"Hang on," Manolo stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. "He... might need a moment to take this in."

"What... are you?"

Manolo sighed. "We're your friends, or were."

"María died, I saw her." He took another step back.

"I'm still dead." She twirled some hair in her fingers. "We came back here to help you."

The soldier glanced between them both before shutting his eyes and grabbing his head. "What the hell is this?"

"And earlier you made it sound like nothing could take you off guard." Manolo muttered.

"People don't just come back from the dead." Joaquín snapped. "If they could then..."

"We're still dead." María said. "We just came to this realm. Look you can test us however you want but I promise it's us."

Manolo knew his friend still didn't recognize him. He kept glancing at him with uncertainty. Finally he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before signaling for them to follow him to the tent.

When the bullfighter stepped inside it some kind of pressure hit his shoulders. He glanced around the cluttered tent but his eyes rested on the green glow coming from a tattered black cape. He stared at it for a while and swore he was hearing voices until María brought him back.

"Chuy!" She screamed and knelt on the dirt.

Manolo looked at the pig who was hiding being a few crates. The animal's eyes were wide and he was shaking. His gaze was mainly focused on the bull fighter.

"It's okay," she whispered and patted the ground. "It's me, I promise."

When Chuy continued to give Manolo a terrified stare the bullfighter backed up into a different corner. He moved his gaze away from the pig and back over to his friend who had picked the glowing object out of the cape.

Now holding it in his hand the soldier took a few deep breaths. The light in his eye seemed to increase and some kind of black liquid started to leak out. Manolo followed it down his cheek until he spotted something on his neck. The area he had been scratching at was turning pale, grey even.

Chuy snorted and finally dashed out from his hiding place into María's arms. She hugged him and laughed as he sniffed at her shoulder.

"See? I told you it was me." She kissed his head a few times. "I missed you so much."

Manolo smiled.

"Thank you for looking after him, Joaquín."

The soldier flinched before he turned around to look at her. "Don't. I mean... I could have done a much better job."

María ran a hand over where Chuy's ear had been. "It's all right, he's safe and with someone he likes."

"He doesn't-"

"Of course he does, or you'd be covered in a lot more bruises. Right?" She squished Chuy's face and he snorted in agreement.

Joaquín took a deep breath. "I'm still having a hard time believing you're real. What's with that look anyway?"

She gave a dry laugh as she nudged Chuy back and stood up. "It's a really long story."

Still, off she went starting with when she woke up in the Land of the Remembered. Manolo tried to listen but soon his attention was drawn away from her words. All he could manage to do was stare at the medal in Joaquín's hand. It seemed to flicker and the voices were returning to his head. This time he tried to focus on them and pick out what they were saying.

_ Lying... dangerous... revenge... stop... listen._

The whispers kept overlapping each other and soon his head was hurting again.

"After I won the wager," María said. "La Muerte gave me this."

Manolo turned his attention back to her as she moved the jacket to the side to show the shining red medal. This one didn't seem to make him feel any less nauseous.

"Is that-?" Joaquín glanced between the two medals. "Is that what it was talking about?"

"Huh?" Manolo tilted his head.

"N-nothing. What is that supposed to do?"

"Return your memories, if you wear both medals at the same time." María said.

"I-" Joaquín stumbled away from it and clutched at his head. "No."

"What?"

"I don't want to remember everything."

"But why not?"

"It's already hard enough María. Remembering that would just-" The soldier froze before his gaze drifted over to Manolo.

"What? What is it?" Manolo watched the flickering of the green medal increase.

"I remember now." Joaquín muttered. "I remember you."

"You do?"

He pinned the medal back onto the cape. "Yeah, growing up together, our rivalry... you died soon after María."

The smile that had been growing on Manolo's face fell.

"And you..." The soldier bared his teeth as he stomped over. "You dare criticize me for leaving everyone behind? You let that snake kill you, didn't you?"

Manolo just stared back open mouthed for a moment. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable, but then it melted away into rage. "And who was the one who said I should have died instead of María? You should be glad I ended up taking her place."

"He said what?" María said, but was ignored.

"Glad? No one was glad you idiot. Your father sat next to that tree for an entire day grieving over you. Did that thought not even occur to you?"

"Shut-up." Manolo growled through his teeth.

"You weren't even there when San Angel burned to the ground. Don't you dare judge my actions when you gave up long before me."

"Both of you stop." María tried to cut in again.

"I was at least trying to fix my lapse in judgement while I was down there. But what about you? You decided you could hate me that easily after we lost María when you couldn't protect her either?"

An angry spark passed through Joaquín's eyes before he grabbed Manolo by the collar. "I did everything I could damn it. You think a day doesn't go by when I don't remember what happened?"

"You forgot about me easily enough, and everyone else in town. You just said you don't want to remember it either. In my mind you're still a coward."

Joaquín slammed him onto the ground reigniting the pain in his ribs. María screamed.

"You have no idea." The soldier's hands were shaking. "You have no damn idea what happened. I don't care what that stupid book told you, you weren't there."

"If I had been then maybe-"

"Stop!" María screamed. "Both of you stop this right now."

Joaquín kept his glare but finally let go and stormed out of the tent.

Manolo tried to sit up, clutching at his side to try and relieve some of the pain.

"What was that?" She helped him up. "Why did you talk to him like that?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just... I don't know."

Manolo had been angry with Joaquín since he died. Even if it hadn't been the first thing on his mind he knew it was true. The last words his friend spoke to him were bitter and accusing. And then after being so cruel and harsh he wound up being an even bigger coward.

But he was right, Manolo abandoned his life without thinking about anyone else. He had tried to fix that mistake and ultimately failed.

Now he wondered who he was truly angry with.

"I'm going to talk to him." María rested a hand on his cheek. "Relax for a bit okay? See if you can get Chuy to warm up to you again."

They both glanced at the pig who was hiding behind the crates again.

Manolo just nodded in agreement.

María gave him her best smile and a quick kiss before she darted out of the tent.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the dirt, pulling out his guitar. After playing a few strings Chuy stuck his head back out and watched. Manolo put on his best smile as he began to play.

- - - /3 - - - -

María looked around when she emerged from the tent. She couldn't see Joaquín standing nearby so she headed out to look farther. Thankfully she didn't see him among the bandits, who were still casting her weird looks when they saw her.

A snort had her whirling around. Plata stared at her with huge eyes.

"Ah, hello." She spoke.

After a moment the horse nodded toward the lake shore. Joaquín stood there, a bit far off with a cigar in hand. María smiled and carefully patted Plata before she headed towards her friend.

He didn't turn around, even when she drew close. He just stared at the charred remains of the town, blowing out smoke every now and then.

"Joaquín." She whispered.

He flinched, just like he had in the tent. "Please don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't call me that, please."

"Well what am I supposed to call you then?" She stepped up on his right side.

Joaquín rolled the cigar around between his teeth before he blew some smoke out of his nose. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For what I did in there. For not defending the town. For..." He took the cigar in his hand. "Everything."

"Manolo's being pigheaded in his own right." She crossed her arms and focused on the lake. "I think we've all been through a lot."

"All the more reason I want to forget it."

María looked up at him. "Jo- um, please listen to me. That medal is dangerous. It's eating your memories and if it keeps doing so it'll turn you into a monster."

Joaquín stared at the cigar before he took a long breath from it. "I know."

"What?"

"I know what it's doing, María. I know my memories are failing me. And besides this thing has already given me this eye and a pair of wings. But in the end I think I became a monster long before any long term effects sank in."

"Don't say that."

He flinched again when she touched his arm.

"Please don't say that. Maybe this isn't the 'right' way of doing this but I understand why you're doing it."

"María-"

"We'll stay here and help. We can defeat Chakal together and put an end to this. Then after that you can get rid of that damned thing and take your memories back."

"No." He pulled away from her. "I told you once I don't want them back. Remembering everything I lost just..."

María bit her lip to push back a few tears. "Everyone but me was in the Land of the Forgotten, everyone. They all ended up there because you forgot."

His eyes widened and darted around. "I-"

"With no one to remember us I'm certain we'll end up there again. You need to remember and tell others. Maybe even rebuild San Angel."

"I wish I could María."

"You could, we'll help you the best we can. I don't know when the gods will take us back but..."

"Wait, take you back?" Joaquín tossed the cigar onto the dirt as he finally faced her.

"Well, yes, we're still dead we obviously can't stay. We were allowed to come and help you but that's it. When this is done I have to go back to the Land of the Remembered and Manolo..."

"He's forgotten isn't he?" He leaned closer to her. "But I just remembered him, why is he still like that?"

"He made a wager with Xibalba when he first tried to get his life back. When he failed he was sent there and a part of my wager with him kept Manolo trapped there."

"Is there no way to get him out?"

"Not without making something worse happen, for now. Perhaps someday I can go and find him again and save him myself I..." Her mind drifted back to those long months wandering around that awful place. The chill from the ash seemed to run back up her legs. "Why did it turn out this way?"

"María-"

When she was losing her fight against her tears she stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around him. Only now did it hit her how much she had missed him.

Joaquín was tense for a moment but then returned the hug. It felt like his arms would crush her but she didn't dare ask him to let go. The sensation actually made her feel alive again. He was warm and she could smell the sweat and desert sand on his skin.

She just stood there and cried into his shoulder. Her friend didn't say a word and after a while she could feel his breathing become unsteady. Perhaps he was crying too, but she didn't ask.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly sputtered out.

"What for?" The tears slowed down as she tilted her head back.

"I let you die." He let go of her and tried to wipe his tears away. "I let the whole town die. You believed in me and I... You told me to always fight for what's right and I couldn't do it."

María took his hands and held onto them as tightly as she could. There were so many things she wanted to say but she had to choose her words carefully. "Joaquín, listen to me. It... it wasn't fair for me to ask that of you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you had stayed and fought, if you had listened to me, then Chakal might have stolen the medal again. You could have wound up dead. Then everyone else truly would have been forgotten and Chakal would have taken that evil thing back. I'm... I'm glad you're still alive."

María lifted one hand and wiped the tears away from his cheek. "I'm so glad you're alive. Honestly, never mind fighting for what's right at the moment. Just promise me you'll keep fighting. No matter how scary it gets."

He actually managed a small smile as he slid their fingers together. "You're referring to when I have to deal with my memories too, aren't you?"

"I don't want you to become a monster." She studied his eyes. "Promise me you'll at least think about it?" She tilted her head and smiled.

Joaquín blinked and actually laughed. "All right, yeah, I will."

"Good," Her hand lingered, still wiping away tears.

"I was going to say no, you know." He watched her hand move down his cheek.

"What?"

"At the alter. In the end I... couldn't let you do something like that. I just wanted you to be happy María."

She laughed as her hand moved down and pressed against his chest. "I may be in love with Manolo, but I don't think I would have been unhappy with you Joaquín."

"R-really?" She watched his familiar shy expression finally appear. His cheeks turned red as his shoulders straightened up.

"If things had been different. After all you love me don't you?"

"I... yes."

"Then that's all I could really ask for." Only now did she notice her hand resting on his heart. It was beating wildly under his ribs.

"You know you're a lot warmer than Manolo is."

"Comes with the territory I think." She smiled. "Speaking of which if we stay out here too long he'll probably come looking for us."

"I never pegged him for the jealous type."

She giggled. "Are you kidding? You should have seen his face when you were showing off."

"Darn, I must have missed it." He wiped away the black substance on his other cheek. "Guess I was too busy staring at you."

María shoved him away. "Cut it out, you goofball."

The pair of them laughed, long and loud before Joaquín let off a yawn.

"Need some sleep?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Ah, well yeah, it's been hard to lately."

"Perhaps we can both help with that then." She took his hand again and pulled him back to the tent.

"But Manolo-"

"I'm sure he's cooled down by now, enough to let you sleep for the time being. Besides maybe the music will help."

Joaquín sighed and nodded before sliding their fingers together again.


	10. Ch 9: The Eye of the Storm

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GUYS It ended up being WAY longer than I thought it would ORZ At least most of it is cute and happy (most of it ahaha) some foreshadowing should be flaming obvious by now but oh well I'm sure most of you have figured it out. **

**ALSO Before you begin I have a quick question. We're nearing the end of this fic actually and I know for a fact the next bit is going to end of a bitch of a cliffhanger SO would you guys want me to just post it when it's done or would you rather me finish the fic and post at once? Obviously if I do post as soon as it's done though you don't have to read it right away I won't be offended. Just lemme know. **

**Also also, I'm considering some bonus material after this fic is done (some small bonus chapters, a look at my synopsis/outline, answering questions? ) so you guys can let me know if you'd be into that too. Okay I'm done now, thanks again for sticking with me so far guys ;w;**

**PS: For the second scene feel free to listen to Not Safe from the OFF soundtrack for added atmosphere.**

* * *

><p>La Muerte gazed around the dark, ash covered walls of the inside of the castle. With every carving she passed she noticed more and more dust. Honestly, how hard was it to keep a castle clean with magical powers?<p>

"Xibalba?" She called out. "You better come out here."

"Yes, mi amor?"

She didn't notice when Xibalba had appeared next to her and turned to see him leaning under her hat.

"I figured you would have returned home after sending them all away."

"I did, for a bit, but there's something bugging me." She pulled his face closer as she lifted a hand and rested it on his cheek.

As expected his eyes melted into a haze. "And what's that, my dear?"

Her fingers trailed the patterns along his chin as they moved down. She leaned her face even closer and batted her eyes. Then as her fingers moved into his beard she suddenly clenched them into a fist and jerked his head down.

"What are you planning?" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Xibalba tried to pull free of her grip.

"You know very well what I'm talking about you..." La Muerte let go but sent him backwards with a flurry of petals.

"Maybe I don't. Perhaps you've just grown paranoid over these years." He wrapped his wings around himself.

"You hate losing. You should not have been that calm about María winning the wager."

"Nonsense, she won it fair and square. Besides I keep to keep that damn bullfighter down here so what did I really lose?" Xibalba rolled his staff around in his hands.

La Muerte flashed over to him. "Do not lie to me, husband. You're up to something. Why did you send my medal with them?"

"Because that's the best way to get Joaquín's memories back."

"Only the quickest." She pointed at him. "María could have done it herself in time."

"I'm not planning anything." The god grumbled before he melted away and vanished into the castle.

La Muerte growled before she flashed after him. She followed him down the hall until they wound up one one of his balconies.

"Your denial is too obvious." She narrowed her eyes as she landed next to him.

"Fine, let me be clear then. I'm not planning anything in regards to them."

Her eyes widened and she leaned back. "What?"

"The reason I wanted them to take that medal has nothing to do with them. Besides it's not a plan really, more like wishful thinking."

"If not them then who?"

"An old... friend of mine." His teeth grew sharp as he grinned.

La Muerte tilted her head and scanned any possible suspects. "Wait, you don't mean... how could that not involve them?"

"My only qualm now is with him, how they deal with it is none of my concern. He's gotten away scott free for too long."

"Scott free? He's suffered plenty Xibalba."

The gods wings fanned out and his grin widened. "Even if he has he doesn't know it. He needs a reminder that I'm not someone to be trifled with, just like that bullfighter."

She studied the glaring skulls in his eyes before she crossed her arms and turned away. "You've become even more cruel over these years, haven't you?"

"I- come now, mi amor." He warped around in front of her. "Surely even you think he has to pay dues for what happened."

La Muerte lowered her head so she wouldn't have to met his gaze. "That is too much Xibalba, and you know it. I'm going home."

He opened his mouth but by then she was gone. She warped from his castle to her own in a flash, quickly retreating to one of her private rooms. Her dress scraped along the floor as she drifted over to one of the windows. Everyone was still just as festive as ever, celebrating and holding their loved ones.

She shivered knowing what could happen if her medal fell into the wrong hands. Then she only shivered more when she recalled how it had been made.

One medal forged out of hatred, the other out of greed.

Xibalba's medal had been cruel, but perhaps even good for him when he made it. Condensing those poor forgotten souls together along with his spite created something so powerful but vile. Some more weak minded men went mad simply being in it's presence. Because of the spirits and souls the medal could protect and strengthen, but their hate and anger devoured most positive thoughts and dreams.

But her medal, she had tried to forget it.

It had been so long ago when she had been younger and foolish. It wasn't right for people to lose their family members in the second life too. La Muerte just wanted a way to save them. Digging into ancient magic she found a way.

And she made deals, so many deals, claiming she could carve a person into history forever if they agreed. It wasn't wrong either. However when their souls arrived in her land they became nothing more than monuments and statues. Their life and their own memories were forged into that wretched item.

It wasn't until it was done had she realized what she created. With her greed melded into it as well it wanted more. More life, more people to immortalize in memory alone, it wanted it all.

Thank goodness the other gods had banished it's use for so long. It allowed La Muerte to recover and forget about it.

Until her foolish husband had brought it back. Now there it was in the Land of the Living just waiting for it's opportunity.

She just prayed María would keep it safe.

* * *

><p>The walls were green, again. It was always nothing but green walls with twisted halls that looped up into the air. Upside down staircases mocked him since they were out of reach and only one door could be found, locked.<p>

But there was someone on the other side of it, banging away and shouting something. He couldn't understand a word of it, though. He thought it might have been his name a few times but it was impossible to tell.

Then there were the whispers bouncing all around him. Sometimes he could see faces appear in the walls but they would vanish a moment later. At this point he was used to it, how could it scare him now.

_"What will we do with them?"_

_ "They are of no concern."_

_ "How dare they bring her here."_

_ "I hate her."_

Joaquín just stared blankly at the ceiling, or what he assumed was the ceiling. Maybe if he could focus long enough he could figure out what it all meant.

_ "This could be good."_

_ "How?"_

_ "All of this work will truly mean something."_

_ "He shall see what we have taken from him." _

_ "Revenge. Revenge. __**Revenge.**__" _

The banging on the door suddenly grew frantic. The floor shook and started to tear open around him. Eyes appeared in the cracks and black hands reached out trying to grab his legs.

Joaquín's heart stopped and he ran. A few of the hands tripped him up but he regained his footing and kept going. Still, no matter where he went arms burst from the ground or the walls around him. The whispers were almost deafening in his ears but he still couldn't fathom what they were saying.

With no where else to go he headed toward the door.

_ "Just you wait Joaquín."_ Once voice cut in. _"Just you wait until you see what we've done." _

He grabbed the doorknob but it was still locked. The voice on the other side was screaming but still too blocked out to hear. Who was it? Did they need help or were they trying to help him?

Something wet landed on his face. He glanced up to see the roof melting into tar which slid down the walls and started to flood the ground.

Hands wrapped around his legs. The second the floor was covered in tar it vanished and they dragged him down.

Joaquín struggled and tried to keep a grip on the door but slipped. More hands wrapped around him as they pulled him down deeper and deeper.

_ "We'll awaken you at some point. You will see. What we've done to what's so precious to you."_

The only thing that crossed his mind now was María. His struggling grew but so did their grip.

"Leave her alone." He still reached for the door. "Just leave her alone."

_ "Foolish soldier boy."_

_ "We weren't talking to you."_

As Joaquín's head was pulled under the tar he jerked awake. However even though he was conscious he still couldn't see. Why was everything so dark? He lifted a hand up and felt warm rough skin.

"Chuy," He growled and tried to shove the pig off his face. "Come on buddy you can't sleep there."

The pig snorted and whined but finally stood and wandered to the other side of the bed.

Joaquín sighed and ran a hand down his face. It was dark out now and he was hoping he had managed to catch up on enough sleep. Still, getting some more couldn't hurt.

He rolled over and almost screamed when he got a face full of hair.

He shot up from the bed and saw María curled up next to him. Her hands dug deeply into the sleeves of Carlos' jacket.

"María?" He whispered.

She didn't seem to be sleeping but she didn't respond either. The fact she didn't have to breath anymore was making him even more nervous. It made him think she was dead.

He laughed to himself a bit as he looked outside. She was dead.

But did that mean she could sleep?

His hand reached out to her but he stopped. She started shaking and her arms moved down to her stomach.

Joaquín looked around the tent for Manolo, but was surprised when he didn't see the bull fighter anywhere. The two of them hadn't talked when he returned to the tent. María just asked for some songs and Manolo pushed Chuy off his lap and began to play. At some point during it all Joaquín had fallen asleep.

He couldn't stop the weight that was growing in his stomach. Jumping out of bed the chill from the cold night air hit him and he snatched up his cape. The medal flashed at him a few times but he just dropped it onto one of the crates before draping the material over his bare shoulders.

Outside the tent Plata was sleeping. Joaquín smiled at him and pulled down one of the blankets hanging near the tent. He tossed it over the horse and patted him a few times before he went back to his search.

Surely that god hadn't come and taken his friend away already.

But no, he spotted Manolo sitting next to the lake strumming his guitar. The water was dark but it glittered with the reflection of the moon and the stars. If it weren't for the patterns on his friend's uniform he would have blended right in.

Joaquín hesitated but stepped over to him. He didn't have the medal on him this time, and although it dropped his confidence to absolute zero at least he could manage his temper.

"Do you... mind if I join you?" Saying that was simple enough as he stood behind the guitarist.

"No." Manolo stared across the lake.

Joaquín took a deep breath to try and alleviate the weight on his chest before he sat down.

"It almost looks pretty at night." His friend strummed the guitar again and kept his eyes on the town.

"I barely remember what it used to look like now, to be honest."

"In the mornings it was brilliant." He plucked the strings fast to make it almost sound like raindrops. "When the sunrise would hit the buildings they would sparkle and light up. You were the one who showed me that."

"Did I?" Joaquín pressed his eyebrows together and tried to remember.

"Yeah, after we stayed out all night. My dad got so angry at us both for that." Manolo laughed.

There was a pause in the conversation. Joaquín felt the left side of his neck itching again. "Manolo I... wanted to apologize."

"It's all right, hermano. I should too."

"Not just that." He was rubbing his neck a lot harder than he should be. "For everything. For what I said to you after the snake got María. For forgetting you so easily-"

"It's all right." Manolo smiled at him. "We've both done a lot of things we aren't proud of, I think. You're right after all, it was selfish of me to throw my life away without thinking of anyone else. I tried to fix my mistake but I failed."

"And that's why you won't go back to the Land of the Remembered."

His eyes darted over to Joaquín a few times. "You never did tell me what I looked like to you."

The soldier shivered and pulled the cape closer around him. "I took off my eyepatch and you just... turned black. Not even solid, your body was almost like smoke and your eyes were so empty. There were these green glowing marks on you and..." He shivered again. "Thankfully you faded back to normal after a little while, but your eyes were still green."

"Hah, I hope I don't look that scary normally. Otherwise I don't know how María would stand it. What did she look like?"

"Different. She was glowing kind of, and had all these gold and rainbow marks on her skin. Her eyes were more yellow when they stopped being empty. I could see that medal from the start though."

"You could?"

"Yeah, it was a bright red under her coat. I felt like I was seeing an eye too but it was hard to focus long enough."

"I hate it."

"The medal? I thought it was a good thing."

Manolo snorted and lowered his guitar. "If a living person touches it, without your medal that is, it would kill them. Honestly I hate them both, just looking at yours gives me a headache. It's why I came out here."

"You can't sleep either?"

He shook his head. "We don't sleep."

"Huh? But María seemed to be when I left."

"Pretending perhaps? That or she could just be very tired. I don't think she's stopped fighting for the past six months."

Silence fell again as Joaquín thought about what she had done. Apparently those six months had gone by in a flash, at least in her head. Maybe she truly had been wandering in that wasteland for that long. He couldn't imagine it.

"Joa- ah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He sighed. "It's not so bad when it's you or María. It'll just take some getting used to."

"I just want to apologize again for what I said."

"It's like you said, we both were being stupid."

"True," Manolo smiled and leaned back. "But to be honest I was attacking you for a bunch of selfish reasons."

"Like?"

The bullfighter searched the lake again before he held his guitar. "When I was in the Land of the Forgotten I was trapped in a trance, having visions of what life would have been like if I hadn't existed. My mom was still alive, and I saw you marry María more times than I care to count."

"You did?" Joaquín couldn't even begin to picture the ceremony in his head. "Was... she happy?"

"You both were, though you had quite a few more scars on you. I think without me around that wager was never made and you were never given that medal in the first place."

"But I still became a hero?"

Manolo lifted his eyebrows and stared at him. "Why wouldn't you?"

Joaquín bit his lip and shook his head. "Never mind, you should continue."

Manolo plucked at his guitar again. "What can I say, seeing that over and over again... I was angry. I suppose jealous is a better word. Then I found out what happened in San Angel and... you stabbed me."

Joaquín started laughing but caught himself. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I don't think your medal is helping, but it's not the reason I've been acting so stupid."

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about María" He leaned back. "She's still head over heels for you."

"I suppose I should count myself lucky for that considering the way I've been acting."

"Are you kidding?" The soldier laughed but it fell into a hollow sound. "That's nothing compared to what I've turned into."

One of the guitar strings snapped with a twang. Manolo shoved the instrument to the side as he turned.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't. Honestly today is the calmest I've been in a long time."

"Joaquín-"

"I don't know how detailed that book was but it's not just bandits, you know? There were people connected to them. After a while I stopped keeping them from hurting others. I let them get away with it. And what I did to all those bandits this morning..."

"Why did that happen?"

"They were leftovers from Chakal's army. There's a chance he's on the way here. I wanted to get stronger. I can't afford to lose when I do face him."

"You don't need... souls to win against him, hermano."

Joaquín tried to smile. "You don't get it do you. That medal's been carrying me since day one. I'm useless without it, physically and emotionally."

When he dared to meet Manolo's gaze he didn't expect such a sad expression. His eyes were wide, possibly forming tears, and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Manolo-"

"You're not useless!" The bullfighter grabbed his face with his icy hands. "Why would you even think that?"

The itchy spot on his neck was staring to burn but he tried to ignore it. "I was a coward, I ran away. I didn't have the courage to toss the medal and I don't have the courage to do it now. I can barely keep on my brave face without it sometimes, it feels like I'm suffocating."

"But you're still here. You're still alive with even less than I had. I... I don't know how you did it."

"I don't either..." Joaquín lifted a hand and held the one on his left cheek. His gaze never left Manolo's.

"I'm certain you have the courage, hermano. Even if you don't realize it."

"Hmph, never thought there'd be a day when you were trying to boost my ego."

The bullfighter rolled his eyes. "Ah, there's the Joaquín I know."

"Miss me?" He actually managed a grin and tightened his grip on Manolo's hand.

"Yes."

The serious response caught him off guard. His gaze darted around for a moment and eventually fell to the hand still on his cheek. "You're really cold you know that?"

"Sorry," Manolo lowered that hand to his shoulder. "Wish I could do something about that."

"Well you have this now it seems." Joaquín tugged at the black scarf.

"Bisabuela made it for me. It's all I really have now."

"Damn, this conversation takes a sad turn no matter what we do."

"Honestly, what do you expect us to talk about?"

"I don't know. I just kind of miss when we'd go out drinking and wake up the whole neighborhood by singing too loudly."

"Me too."

Joaquín just noticed he was still holding Manolo's hand. He lowered it and stared at it, studying the joints. A part of him expected them to turn black.

"There's one last thing that's bothering me." Manolo said.

"Huh?"

"What's happening to your neck?"

Joaquín dropped Manolo's hand and put his to where the itching was coming from. It was still burning, perhaps even more so. "I'm not sure, do you see something?"

"It looked like it was turning grey." He lifted his hand back up and a cold finger pressed against his neck.

The burning suddenly increased and a sharp pain shot up to his eye. Joaquín gasped but something caught in his throat and he coughed. Something slimy and bitter swept over his tongue and slid past his lips. He tried to catch it in his hand but it was already dripping down his chin.

"Joaquín?"

He pulled his hand back to see it stained with the same inky substance that came from his eye.

"What is that?"

Joaquín spat more of it onto the dirt. "Tar? I think. Something like that. First time it's come out of my mouth though."

"But why?"

"Maybe taking in all those souls had a bigger effect than I realized." Rubbing the spot on his neck again he could feel the skin was drying out. "You touching it doesn't help."

Manolo narrowed his eyes. "You have to get rid of that medal soon."

"I'm sure it's fine-"

"Don't."

The soldier sighed. "All we can do right now is hope Chakal shows up then." He tried to wipe the tar from his lips but it just smeared everywhere. "Ugh, can you dig out a cloth from my tent? There should be plenty of spare ones in there."

"Yeah," Manolo put his guitar on his back before he stood up and headed off.

Joaquín waited until he vanished inside before he leaned over the edge of the lake. He lifted his eyepatch and stared at his reflection. It was hard to make out in the dark, but he could see the spot on his neck turning black and even rotting away. The destructive mark spread around up to his jaw and then down to his shoulders and even his lungs.

This couldn't be good, but he wasn't about to let Manolo figure that out.

"Ay hermano, you should restock these. This is the cleanest one I could find."

Joaquín snapped the eyepatch back on before he turned and took the cloth. It already had plenty of black smudges but he ignored it and dipped on end in the water.

Manolo sat back down as he tried to wipe away the greasy substance. After a few moments of switching between the damp and the dry side he turned to look at him.

"Is that better?"

Manolo burst out laughing. "If you want it to look like you have a black beard."

"Damn, what I wouldn't give for some soap right now."

"I agree, I'm glad my sense of smell dulled out when I died."

Joaquín shoved the guitarist, surprised at how light he was now. Manolo crashed onto the dirt but he was still laughing.

"Guys?"

They both turned at the sound of María's voice.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nightmare." Joaquín confessed.

"I just wanted some air." Manolo said.

"What happened to your face?" She tilted her head.

"Oh, nothing it-"

"He coughed up a bunch of tar." Manolo cut in.

"Why did you tell her that?"

"What good is it going to do to cover it all up right now?"

"Okay fine but you could make it sound like it's not a big deal at least."

"Isn't that a big deal?" María stepped over and crouched down.

"I don't know. I feel fine." What a lie that was. "Apart from getting it off my face."

She rolled her eyes and took the cloth. "Hold still."

He prayed his face didn't turn as red as it felt when she ran the damp cloth over his skin. His gaze darted between her focused eyes and Manolo who just watched them. Thankfully not a single sign of anger crossed his friend's face.

"Oh no," María sighed. "I think you got some in your mustache."

"That's fine." Joaquín shrugged.

Her hands froze. They both stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"These must be dark times if you don't care about your mustache, hermano." Manolo smiled but his eyes looked down.

"Um, well, you know you... stop worrying so much after you get uh, blood in it for the twentieth time."

Neither of them responded to that as María got rougher with the cloth. He tried to protest and even pull away but her grip tightened on his jaw.

It took a lot longer than he would have liked, but his complaining stopped when Manolo pulled out his guitar again. Somehow the quiet tunes mixed with his rich voice made him relax even more than it used to.

"There." María gave the cloth a final dab before she let go. "Much better."

Joaquín ran a hand over his mouth. "Thanks."

"Now come on." She tugged on his arm. "You still need to sleep."

"I don't-"

"We'll keep the nightmares away this time, right Manolo?"

"I'll do my best." The guitarist stood. "But try and bury that medal of yours for now yeah?"

Once again he gave into their demands. The medal, which was still on the crate, was soon covered in his cape. He wound up shoving it as far into the corner as possible. When he jumped on the bed Chuy complained about being woken up. He even started arguing with the pig until María climbed on and pulled his head onto her lap. The soldier thought Manolo would protest but he said nothing. He just sat on the ground and started playing again.

Soon between the quiet music, María's hands in his hair and Chuy pressed up against his side he slipped away.

And for once he dreamed of nothing but laying under the warm sun on the roof of the church.

* * *

><p>María studied Joaquín's sleeping face for what seemed the fiftieth time. Distracting herself with it was a far better alternative than to what happened earlier.<p>

She could see the sun rising outside now. Manolo had left soon after the soldier fell asleep claiming he "needed air" again. María wasn't unaware of the presence of the other medal but it clearly wasn't effecting her as much as it was him. Sometimes when he'd look at it he would cringe and turn away.

Perhaps it was because she was wearing the counterpart, but that didn't seem to be any easier to deal with.

While laying there with Joaquín sleeping next to her the voice showed up. She knew it had to be the medal but tried to ignore it anyway. It started out as nothing but simple reminders about her past but they got unsettling. "You better write this down, you can't let them forget, don't you want to remember this forever?"

They did fade out, of course, but only when she was suddenly having vivid flashbacks. It was almost like she was dreaming with everything drawn out in extreme detail. The day she had let the pigs out, when she traveled home from Spain, and finally to when she died.

And that was even worse than her dream about it before. This time she felt it. The sword piercing her stomach, the air leaving her lungs, she felt all of it. She even remembered what she was thinking at that moment.

_I'm sorry, Joaquín._

She had tried to say those words to calm his horrified expression, but they never left her lips. She didn't want him to feel guilty. It had been her own foolish mistake that got her killed.

Because she remembered now. Chakal was heading for Joaquín. He barked an order to rip off the medal so he could deliver a final blow. She had seen Joaquín struggling with the sheer number of bandits, so she tried to stop their leader head on. In the end she couldn't manage it alone, but she refused to just step aside.

She remembered now.

When she finally snapped out of her trance both Joaquín and Manolo were missing. She had been worried, but then relieved to find them getting along just fine next to the lake. There was no telling what they had discussed, as long as they didn't fight like that anymore.

Joaquín let off a strange sigh and tilted his head. María returned to running her hand from his hair down to his jaw. Soon the muscles in his forehead relaxed.

The flap of the tent shook and she held back a panicked shout. Manolo stepped inside, tightening the scarf around his face.

"He still asleep?"

María nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"The farther away I am from that thing the better." He glanced over to the crates. "But the bandits started waking up and I figured it'd be a bad idea to run into them without Joaquín around. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that medal hasn't done anything strange?"

"A few headaches and flashbacks, not much else." Her fingers trailed along the outside of Joaquín's eyepatch then down to the grey spot on his neck. "This is strange but I hope Chakal comes. The sooner we trash both of these medals the better."

"I can't argue there." Manolo turned back to look at the sunrise. "Should we wake him up soon?"

"Only if his men come looking for him in my opinion. Feels like he hasn't sleep right in, well, months."

Chuy seemed to snort in agreement as he wiggled his way onto Joaquín's chest.

María laughed and petted him. "I'm glad you were watching out for him. I have a feeling if you weren't we would have already lost him."

The pig tried to lean into her touch and eventually stood up, his hooves digging into Joaquín's ribs.

The soldier gasped and woke up with a start. He shoved the pig off before he sat up.

"Damn it Chuy, how many times have I told you-"

The pig snorted and slammed his head into Joaquín's chest.

"Ow!" The soldier shoved him back.

"Hey! Both of you cut it out." María stuck out an arm between them.

Chuy snorted but hopped off the bed, trotting over to Manolo.

"Good, you're awake." The bullfighter crouched down to pet the pig. "The bandits are already running around."

"Of course they are." Joaquín rubbed his eye. "They didn't cause you any trouble did they?"

"Not yet, I've been avoiding them."

"Did you want to get some more sleep?" María offered.

"No, that's more sleep than I've had in weeks. I think I'll be fine." He reached up as far as he could.

María couldn't stop herself from watching the muscles in his shoulders tighten. Thankfully she was distracted when his stomach growled.

"Hear that Chuy? It sounds like you when you snore." Manolo smiled.

"Shut up." Joaquín climbed off the bed and pushed his back forward. "I'm assuming you guys don't eat?"

"I think we can, we just don't have to." María shrugged.

"Trust me you aren't missing anything, not around here at least." He stepped past Manolo and headed outside. "Come on Chuy, breakfast time!"

The pig hopped up and dashed outside.

"How about we spar a bit after?" María said.

Joaquín peeked back inside the tent. "What for?"

"Get ready? You don't have anything else to do right now, do you?"

"Well I better make sure the bandits don't get stir crazy, but sure. I'll meet you guys around here a little later." With that he headed off, Chuy close on his heels soon followed by Plata.

"Sparring? Really?" Manolo brushed the dirt off his knees.

"What?" She climbed off the bed. "I may have been fighting monsters but what were you doing for six months. I think we could all use some practice before running into a fight."

"We're both dead and he has that medal."

"The less he relies on that medal the better." María fetched their swords from the corner of the tent. "And we're not free from getting damaged either."

Manolo looked like he was going to protest but just caught the sword María tossed his way.

"Come on, time to see if you can actually use these." She grinned and tossed him the other.

The pair of them practiced as far off from the camp as possible. María had to admit while Manolo wasn't the best and landing a blow his footwork was exceptional. It had been a long time since someone had dodged her attacks that easily.

"All right fancy feet." She pulled the sword back and tugged at the knot that held her skirt up. "I've got something new for you."

"And what's that?"

The red material hit Manolo in the face and covered his head.

"Teach me the best way to use that. You should have some kind of idea right?"

He pulled the skirt off his face and she was disappointed when his cheeks didn't turn red. "María these are bandits, not bulls."

"So? Certainly I could use it for something."

"Sorry about the wait guys." Joaquín ran over with his uniform fitted back on. "The bandits were being nosy and-"

Manolo suddenly tossed the cloth into his face. While Joaquín tried to take it off he was hit with a punch square in the chest. He didn't shout in pain until he hit the ground and the skirt slid off.

"Manolo!" María snapped.

"Well that's one way to use it. You need to work on your footing, hermano. I didn't punch you that hard."

He extended a hand and Joaquín glanced at it with a forced grin.

"Don't be like that Manny, I think you underestimate your strength." The soldier took Manolo's hand and stood up.

María would have shouted a warning but it was too late. The second Joaquín had his footing he grabbed the bullfighter's collar and threw him over his head. Manolo's scream was cut off when his back slammed onto the dirt.

"Really guys?" She darted over to Manolo and helped him sit up. He clutched at his side, cringing, but smiling.

"Now is there any particular reason you're throwing..." Joaquín picked up the skirt and stared at it. His eyebrows pressed together but then shot back up. "Oh, uh," He glanced over at María, his cheeks going dark. "This is yours." He held it out and looked at the sky.

She smiled. "Yes it is. I was trying to see if it would be a useful weapon in a fight."

"I vote yes." Manolo stood up. "If nothing else it seems your legs would be distracting enough."

She rolled her eyes as she snatched her skirt back. "Like you can talk, wearing those tights. I'm certain even most of the bandits will end up staring."

"Pardon?"

María laughed and got back into a stance. She raised her sword in one hand and held onto the cloth in the other. "Never mind, are you up for a bit of fencing Joaquín?"

"With or without the cape?" Joaquín smiled and drew his own sword.

She started to wrap it around her waist but then glanced up. "Are you going to keep your eyepatch on?"

"I... well I usually don't fight without but... I'd rather not take it off around you guys."

"Good, you should learn anyways." She snapped the material out and folded it up. Then she wrapped it around her head making sure it was as it covered her left eye. "Now it's even."

"Sounds like you're underestimating me."

"Well, Manolo's not wrong about your footwork to be honest."

"Fine, but if I start kicking your ass you're taking it off."

"Now that's no way to talk to a lady." She tapped her sword against his.

"Is there a polite way of putting it?"

María narrowed her eye and struck. Joaquín blocked it without his gaze leaving hers.

There was no way she was just going to let him show off.

So off they went, metal striking metal as they seemed to be evenly matched at the moment. While she did her best not to show it, fighting with only one eye was proving to be difficult. More than a few times her sword missed it's mark. Joaquín probably noticed but said nothing as she noticed him doing the same thing.

"You better not be going easy on me." She said.

"I was about to say the same thing."

His sword struck harder now and she almost lost her grip. While she knew she couldn't match his strength she decided to counter with her speed. Her blows were quick, deliberate, and with other martial arts training her footwork was throwing him off.

Eventually her sword slipped past his defense and hovered next to his cheek.

"See? You need to work on your footing." Her chest hovered a few inches from his.

"You adapted to having one eye pretty quick. How did you manage that?"

She lowered her sword back to her side. "Turning my head mostly, doesn't feel good on my neck though." Her gaze fell as she tried to release the strain. Her eyes studied his uniform which was so different now from when she had arrived home. Any medals that had been decorating it were gone now. Small holes and tears were now scattered around the material instead.

He must have noticed because he started dusting it off. "What is it? Did I leave crumbs all over it?"

"No, sorry, it just... looks different without all your medals."

Joaquín cringed and she bit her lip. Bad idea.

"So is it my turn?" Manolo cut in. "I think I want payback for that cheap shot."

"It was just as cheap as yours, but fine."

"Here." María took the cloth off her head and handed it to him. "It's only fair."

Manolo frowned at it but complied. As soon as it was fitted over his head he suddenly put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest.

"Manny what-"

"Oh no, I'm Joaquín. Vigilant soldier with the most amazing mustache in all of Mexico!" He pretended to stroke at one.

María tried not to laugh as he even mimicked Joaquín's walk.

"Really? So childish." When the soldier snapped the skirt material off his head she was afraid he'd be angry. Instead he just snapped it out and waved it. "I'm Manolo, the most troubled bullfighter in all of Mexico." He leaned back and put an arm to his forehead. "Por qué, María."

She couldn't stop the laughter now and it only grew with Manolo's pout.

"I do not sound like that."

Joaquín gasped. "Oh no, an angry bull. It's time to dance." He held the cape out to his side, looking more like he was trying to do ballet rather than bullfight.

"Oh you want an angry bull?" Manolo lifted his swords. "Fine then."

The soldier laughed and lifted his own sword.

"Manolo wait the-"

It was too late, their swords clanged together over and over again. Even with Manolo's clear vision and extra weapons Joaquín was holding his own.

She rolled her eyes. "Really guys?"

** It's no good to be so unfocused.**

The voice cut in out of nowhere and she stumbled back in surprise. She did her best to focus on the boys practicing but her vision was going hazy.

** Are you sure they should be doing this? What if they fight again? They have in the past so many times. And over you no less.**

The voice was loud but still felt soft in her head, sweet even, like it was lulling her to sleep.

** Oh but it's a love story to remember right? And look at the reputation that boy has built for himself, even with nothing to his name.**

Joaquín's face flashed into her mind several times.

_ Shut-up._ She thought._ Go away. What do you want from me?_

** For you to remember dearest, for them to remember, for you to be remembered forever.**

Something pricked the skin on her scalp. Then it erupted into pain like something was trying to claw it's way into her skull.

** Wouldn't it be easier if it ended soon? Then you'd still mostly have good memories. People would remember you fondly. Isn't that so much better than staying here?**

She wasn't sure if she was screaming at this point. Her vision of the camp was gone now. All she could see was flashes from her childhood, of Spain. Suddenly one memory struck hard and she felt like she was falling for a moment.

"Hey María." A much younger Joaquín lifted himself onto her balcony. "Psst!"

"What are you doing here? I told you I'm grounded." She said the moment she opened the window.

"I know. It's been a boring day and I uh, well I wanted to give you this." He handed her a sheet of paper.

It was a poem, a very childish one no doubt, but still sweet. The rhyme on it was sloppy, but the message was clear. It was trying to describe how happy he felt when he spent time with her.

When she looked up to thank him he was gone.

** You forgot that poem? How could you do that.**

_ Shut-up, let me out._

** I just want you to remember.**

_I said out!_ She screamed it in her head.

"María!"

Her vision returned in a flash, the sunlight overhead almost blinding her. As everything came back into focus she saw Joaquín and Manolo both leaning over her. The soldier's false green eye was studying her up and down.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Manolo gently lifted her up to sit.

"Sorry, the medal was acting up." She put a hand to her head, her brain still pounding.

"Yeah I... saw that." Joaquín muttered. "This... thing with weird eye looked like it was trying to rip your head open."

"Lovely," she muttered. "Did I just faint?"

"No," Manolo ran a hand over her cheek. "You just stared ahead and your eyes turned completely red. We guessed it was the medal but..."

"I'm alright." She put her hand over his. "Let's get back to practice. The more I have to focus on the better."

Both of them nodded, but as soon as they stood up a rush of footsteps had them turning around.

A very young bandit stood there, his legs shaking.

"What's going on?" Joaquín put the tip of his blade on the ground.

"It's- he-" He pointed out past the camp.

"Out with it."

"Chakal is coming!"

María felt herself go cold and a familiar ache in her middle return.

"No one is to engage." Joaquín put his sword away as he stomped toward his tent. "This fight is between me and him, for now."

"Joaquín wait!" María scrambled to her feet. "Joaquín!"

But the soldier just kept walking without sparing her a single glance.

The aching moved up to her chest. A few moments ago things had almost been like old times. What happened to him?

** See what happens when you forget?**


	11. Ch 10: Shades of Red

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GUYS ORZ Action scenes are hard but I'm happy with how it turned out (mostly) I hope you guys enjoy it. (Also check out my tumblr again Ham drew me some fanart and it's LOVELY ;w;)**

**Warnings: It's an action chapter so yeah there's some nasty stuff in here. Also this chapter ends on a BITCH of a cliffhanger so if you hate those I'd try and wait out till I post the last chapter (yeah the last chapter omg)**

**Okay guys read on!**

* * *

><p>Manolo could only follow María as she darted off to arm herself better. The whole time she was searching for Joaquín between the bandits but couldn't spot him anywhere. Chakal was approaching, there was no doubt about that, but so far he hadn't appeared.<p>

He felt nauseous, and the constant glares from the bandits didn't help. There was no telling how long they had before all hell broke loose.

"Do you know how to use any of this?" María drew his attention as she put some bombs into a bag around her waist.

"I... no."

"Me either." She sighed. "Any sign of him? Can you try to like... track down that medal maybe?"

Manolo hadn't considered that, spending so much time blocking it out. He looked back out over the crowd to see if anything happened.

For a while all he could hear was the chattering of the bandits. Then a deep voice cut into the back of his mind.

_ "... completely sure you can do this on your own?"_

A chill ran down his spine and he turned around. Joaquín was headed toward the entrance of the camp. The medal was pinned to his chest, flashing every now and then. His eyepatch was still gone, a thin line of tar already sliding down his cheek.

María must have noticed because she rushed past the bullfighter, almost knocking him over. When he regained his footing he chased after her.

"Joaquín!" She slid in front of him.

He shot her a quick glare. "It's Captain."

She opened her mouth to argue but bit her lip instead.

Manolo considered it himself, but his gaze was fixed on Joaquín's neck. That grey mark had grown quite a bit.

"You don't plan on fighting him alone do you?" She asked.

Joaquín moved to step around her. "That's what I said I would do."

"That's foolish!"

Manolo grabbed her shoulder as she went to chase after him. She jerked out of his grip and turned her glare on him.

"Let him go, María."

"Excuse me?"

"We might just get in his way."

"Manolo if he fights Chakal like that... who knows what that medal is going to do."

His stomach twisted as he glanced at his retreating friend's neck. "The fight might not even last that long."

"You don't know that."

"María-"

"I'm not risking this. I won't lose him." Her glare challenged him.

Manolo sighed, letting his shoulders fall. "Can we at least give him a chance? I don't... want him to end up attacking us."

"Joaquín wouldn't-"

He grabbed her shoulders and said nothing. He didn't want to say it, but he knew it was true, and so did she.

After a moment her gaze softened. "Fine, but we're staying close. We're jumping in if anything goes bad."

"I'm right behind you." He leaned forward and gave her a firm kiss. It surprised him when she grabbed his face and deepened it, but he had no complaints. He knew he should savor every moment he was allowed to feel her warmth.

Soon enough he never would again.

Shouts rose up from the end of the camp. María pulled back and grabbed Manolo's arm to pull him along after her.

As they got close he could spot Chakal and their army. Her grip tightened on his arm and she almost went charging through the bandits that blocked their path.

"Wait," He whispered before heading towards one of the tents on their right.

"What for?" She hissed as they moved around the side of it.

"Chakal killed you. It might be better to stay out of sight for now."

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes. "Why not give him a good ghost scare."

Manolo didn't respond as he crouched down and peered back out to where his friend and the bandit king were standing.

Once again the bright sun and blue sky provided the most bizarre atmosphere.

Chakal was tall, even taller than Joaquín. His metal arms began at his shoulders and went down to weapon-looking hands. It was a wonder how they functioned at all. His face was rough, lined with scars and almost buried under his bushy mustache and eyebrows.

"Soldier boy," the bandit spat onto the ground. "Looks like you finally learned how to use that medal."

Joaquín drew his swords and lit them both on fire. "Want to find out?"

Both groups of bandits snickered and cheered for their respected leader. María pressed against his back probably trying to get a better view. Neither men moved. They just stared, raising their shoulders and curling their fingers tighter.

Chakal moved first. His arm swung forward and slammed into the dirt where Joaquín once stood. The soldier had leapt to the side and leapt again to dodge the other punch. He aimed a strike with his sword but one of Chakal's arms snapped back. The bandit grabbed the soldier by the leg. Joaquín crashed onto his back and raised his swords to block an oncoming punch. A clang echoed over the crowd. The green flames sparked between the metal.

Joaquín dislodged the bandit's grip with a kick and pushed back against his fist. The metal screamed and sparks flew. Finally Chakal stumbled back and drew one of his own swords.

The blades were hard to keep up with. Joaquín had to use both swords to block the heavy blade which Chakal swung around with ease. The flames exploded whenever they made contact. It was a miracle none of the explosives that Chakal carried ignited.

When Joaquín managed to dodge a hit he lunged forward. Chakal used his free hand to grab his leg as he leapt through the air. Somehow the bandit jerked Joaquín to the side with easy before hurling him into the air.

The soldier crashed into the tent next to Manolo. María let off a scream as it's supports collapsed and it fell apart.

"Joaquín?" She shoved past Manolo and tried to climb over what remained of the tent.

He was fine, of course, and easily stood back up. The medal seemed to be glowing even more fiercely.

"What?" Chakal suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him glaring and pointing.

"I killed you."

Now they all turned their gazes to María who just stared back with wide eyes. Her hand hovered over her sword. Manolo stumbled forward to put himself between her and the bandit.

But then Chakal charged, shouting in rage. Manolo pulled out his own weapons but wasn't sure what good it would do. The lingering pain in his side reminded him of how fragile he was right now.

There was a flash of green. His vision of an angry Chakal was replaced by nothing but black slimy feathers. His friend was in front of him now, blocking Chakal's attack.

"Stay away from them." His voice was unnaturally deep.

Manolo gasped when he saw the grey mark was crawling up the side of his face. He reached out to Joaquín but the soldier vanished. He glided across the ground forcing Chakal back.

"Hey wait he's right."

Manolo's attention was drawn to the surrounding bandits who were all staring.

"Her hair is different but she got run through."

"Wait that bull fighter was there when we first invaded the town."

Suddenly they were all glaring at the pair and stepping closer.

Manolo buried his mouth behind the scarf on his neck. He kept his swords raised as his gaze darted around the crowd of bandits.

"But aren't they the Captain's friends?" One behind them muttered. "If they get hurt what's gonna happen to us?"

A few bandits charged at them from the right. Manolo snapped his sword out and heard María draw hers. But before he could swing a mace and chain slammed into one of them.

"I'm not about to get on the Captain's bad side." The one who threw it shouted.

Everything exploded.

All the bandits drew their weapons and shouted. Manolo panicked and pushed María to break out of the fray. While she looked more than ready for a fight she complied. They darted to the right to try and break away from the converging forces. She occasionally had to punch and bandit out of the way but they didn't seem to be aiming for them.

There was an explosion. Manolo twisted around to see where it came from. All he could focus on however was Joaquín.

His friend's wings had changed to a dozen tendrils that floated around as he moved. Occasionally they would shoot out, aiming for limbs or Chakal's weapons but the bandit would manage to evade the hit.

Joaquín's violent roar made Manolo shiver. Then when his friend stopped moving so did he. His mouth fell open as his scream fell to silence.

"Manolo?" María turned around.

This was bad, very bad. The discoloration of Joaquín's skin must have spread all over his face by now. His teeth were dark, black even. Tar spilled out of both of his eyes now as well as his nose.

"No," Manolo breathed out before he charged after his friend. He had to do something before he could no longer be considered that.

But during his run something bounced onto his path. The sparks on the fuse of the bomb caught his attention first. He darted to the side able to escape the blast, but that didn't keep him from crashing onto the ground. Dust and smoke began to flood the air now. Manolo was losing sight of his best friend.

"Joaquín!" He shouted and scrambled back up. Even more bombs were going off now and the haze became worse.

María darted up next to him. "Manolo, what's going on?"

"We have to get that medal to him, now." When he heard Chakal shouting in anger he headed toward the source of the noise.

"I don't understand." She chased after him. "He was fine just a little while ago, what happened?"

There was a sharp clang. Manolo felt a ringing in his ears. There was a flash of green and he looked up to see the medal soaring above them. He turned to see it land off in the middle of the fighting bandits.

That was worse.

"What now, soldier boy?"

Chakal had Joaquín pinned against the ground. His wings had melted into puddles on the dirt. The soldier just snarled, bearing his black teeth as he tried to free himself.

Manolo was ready to charge in and stop them but María ran out first. Chakal didn't notice her until she was already flying through the air, slamming the heel of her boot into his face. The bandit shouted and stumbled back. Joaquín broke free, swords still blazing and whirled around on his opponent.

Manolo watched the pair of them charge at Chakal before he turned and ran in the other direction. He trusted that he friends could handle things, at least until he found that other medal. While he didn't want to put it back in the hands of his friend right now he didn't have a choice. Joaquín needed to survive this fight. More importantly he needed it on when they used the other medal.

He wouldn't let Joaquín die. He wouldn't fail at this too.

Dodging bandits was easier than dodging bulls at least. He spun around a few of them and leapt over another as he kept heading to where the medal landed. It shouldn't be that hard to find. Even away from Joaquín he could feel the faint ringing in his ears.

_ "... get back..."_

A voice popped up and he tried to follow it.

_ "... don't let him die..."_

_ "How else can we..."_

There it was. Flashing on the ground over and over again like it was begging for someone to pick it up. It was a miracle none of the bandits had noticed yet.

Manolo shoved one of them out of his way as he lunged for the object. The light from it intensified as he got closer and closer.

His fingers wrapped around the medal.

It burned. The heat was more intense than he could imagine and yet it wasn't enough to make him let go. He watch the skin on his hands ignite in green flames and burn away like paper. The fire licked up his arm and only accelerated the longer he held the object.

** Foolish boy.** A deep voice spat at him.

He could see the fire move across his face and forced himself not to scream. Nothing but green filled his eyes for a moment.

As the fire vanished he could see his black bones reappear. The green carvings gleamed and grew, stinging all the while.

Finally the fire stopped, but the burning from the medal didn't. Now something was making the sides of his head ache.

It was clear he couldn't hang onto this thing for long. He had to get it to Joaquín.

He pushed off the ground and charged back over to Joaquín. During the run he heard a scream, then another, and another. The bandits were in a panic. All of them stopped fighting. Some of them pointed.

"What is that?"

"It's a monster!"

"The devil!"

The pain in his head got worse, like his skull was splitting open. He lifted the hand with the medal to try and easy the pain only to feel the small spikes poking out of his hair. What was that?

Now the entire crowd seemed to be screaming but he focused his vision on Joaquín and María. The two were holding the bandit king back and as he drew closer he could see the cuts on Joaquín.

But that wasn't blood. It was black.

María got thrown back from blocking one of the hits from the bandit's swords. Carlos' jacket slipped off her shoulders as she sat back up, growling. Manolo could see the medal on her chest glaring red.

Chakal pointed at it with his sword. "Give me that medal right now!"

Halfway through trying to stand up the screamed and rolled to the side to dodge his blade. Back on her feet now she took off toward the tents. Chakal took off after her.

When Joaquín followed the bandit Manolo darted in front of him. The soldier growled, both of his eyes glowing enough to match his swords.

"Joaquín?" Manolo tried to get his attention. He'd rather keeps his limbs intact while he returned the medal.

His friend squinted for a second before he blinked. "Manolo?"

"Thank god you're still in there." He held out the glowing object. "You still need this right?"

"What's... happening to you?"

Manolo dared to look at his reflection in the sword for a moment. The spikes coming from his head had grown even more now, into curved horns. He now noticed the glowing in his eyes had grown as well. He twisted his head out of the scarf and found that his canines had sharpened as well.

"Just take the medal." He urged. "I'm fine."

Joaquín hesitated but snatched it, pinning it back onto his jacket.

"Now go help María, and don't let that thing..."

"I won't." The wings sprouted from his back in a flash of fire before he took off.

* * *

><p>Joaquín wasn't a fool. He was certain whatever that medal had done to Manolo was happening to him. It was just a relief that his personality hadn't warped with his appearance.<p>

He couldn't say the same for himself. The entire fight earlier was nothing but a blur to him. It took Manolo shouting his name to drag him back to reality. The last thing he clearly remembered was facing off against Chakal.

**You're not having those shitty doubts now are you?**

Joaquín knew blocking out the voice was useless but he tried anyway. He was drawing close to Chakal now who was aiming to toss a bomb at María.

** Stop letting foolish sentiment get in your way.**

_ I will not forget about them. Not again. You're not taking them from me._

** We'll see how long that lasts.**

He skidded between Chakal and María, wings at the ready. They split apart at once and snatched the bomb. The bandit sliced at the tendril, severing it, and sending it towards one of the tents.

The fuze hit the melting tar and exploded soon after. The entire tent went up in flames with debris and scraps scattering the ground.

"Joaquín!"

He glanced to see María tugging at the medal on her dress.

"Please, you have to take this right now, even for just a moment."

He didn't want to. He didn't want those memories back.

**They'll only distract you anyways.**

"What? There's two?" Chakal growled. His eyes darted between them.

There was so much panicked screaming now. The fire had started spreading.

_ Where's Manolo?_ The thought shot through his mind as he looked around. _Plata? Chuy?_ If that fire spread would they be in danger?

**Focus.** The pain in his head was so intense his vision went blurry.

"Joaquín!"

When he could see again his attention immediately turned to Chakal's sword. The weapon swung through the air straight toward him. He raised his swords to block the hit but didn't have time to steel himself. The metal clanged together, sparks flew, and the forced knocked him off his feet into María.

Both of them hit the ground. His elbow planted into her chest. He turned to see if she was okay until he realized what the sharp sensation in his elbow was.

The medal was glaring red, to a point it hurt to look at. His other eye could see _something_ staring at him before it shot up his arm and grabbed his face.

It all hit him at once. So hard he felt the air leave his lungs. His vision went hazy again. There was screaming all around him but it faded out to a pair of arguing voices. It was impossible to tell what they were saying but they were sharp. Something clawed at his head and the pain was becoming unbearable.

The memories flew by but each one was clear, too clear. Memories about his dad, his mom, was she still alive? Growing up in San Angel with a bright eyed Manolo who wouldn't stop begging to show off his music. Songs about friends, María, and an odd one about a hero. Those nights they'd stay up late drinking and wake up in odd places. The morning they saw the town light up and Manolo had muttered something strange in his tired state.

_ "It's almost as incredible as you, hermano."_

Then there were memories of the towns people. All the girls who had pined after him, the people who thanked him for helping them, the children he played with when he had the spare time. Their smiles, their laughs, their names, and not just from San Angel. All the people he had met when he traveled through Mexico, all the medals he had one in the process and what they were all for.

The reason he had tossed them in the river.

His heart beat faster and faster as his mind ran through the past sixth months. All those memories he had no trouble getting rid of because who wanted to remember that? The screams of those bandits, the feeling of their bones snapping or grinding against his sword. All of their faces, contorted in fear, appeared in his mind. Some of them weren't even bandits, just people connected to them.

A muffled voice called his name over and over again. The memories started to fade away for a moment but his head still felt like it was splitting open. He blinked to regain his vision of the smoke covered camp sight.

"Joaquín?" María held him up as he leaned against her.

He stumbled away as soon as he could and spun around. The medal was no longer on her, and when he glanced down he noticed his was missing too.

"Wh-where is it?"

Something hit the ground behind him.

"Look out!" María jerked him back the second he turned around.

The bomb went off and sent them both back onto the ground. That was close, too close. Even with his mind buzzing around this was no time to get distracted. He scrambled back to his feet and helped María up. He needed to find his medal, wherever it had gone.

A vicious roar soon answered his question.

A cloud of smoke drifted away to reveal Chakal and Manolo squaring off, swords at the ready. Manolo's appearance had changed again. His horns had grown, along with his teeth. Spikes had torn through his uniform along his spine. Joaquín blinked and swore they were moving.

Then he saw the medal pinned to his friend's chest.

"Why does he have that?" He gripped his swords and ran toward him. "He shouldn't have that."

"Did you not see anything?" María followed. "You suddenly smacked my medal away and Chakal took yours. I thought you were done for when Manolo ran in and um, did that to his jaw."

As they drew close the bandit swung his swords around. Manolo dashed to the side, forcing Chakal to follow.

There was a gaping hole in the side of his cheek, bleeding and showing what few teeth remained. Glancing back at his friend he could clearly see the blood stain on one of his horns.

The bull fighter roared again. The glowing in his eyes was starting to spread through the empty socket.

"Manolo!" Joaquín shouted as they drew close.

His friend blinked at looked at them both.

Chakal didn't appreciate their interruption. The bandit spat a curse at them as he lighted one of the bombs and hurled it their way. Joaquín almost ran for it but María snatched it and hurled it back toward him.

It went off in the air, scattering even more smoke over the area. Joaquín could feel it burning his eyes now. He squinted as he dashed over to his friend.

"Mano-" Suddenly a sword was against his neck. The forgotten stared at him with bright green eyes, teeth bared.

He swallowed to keep calm. "Manolo, give me that medal back."

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Chakal charging toward them. His pursuit was cut short when María leapt through the air and landed a kick on the wounded side of his face. He wanted to go help her but the cold blade on his throat kept him still.

"Manolo please." He looked back into his eyes. "Give it back."

For a moment the bullfighter just stared. His clawed fingers tapped against the hilt of the sword.

Then the light in his eyes faded back and his expression softened. He hesitated before he snatched the medal off his jacket. In one motion he lowered his blade and held out the object.

Joaquín took it and sighed with relief when the skeleton's marks stopped glowing. "You okay?"

His eyes darted around before they narrowed. "I will be." He turned back to Chakal. "When he's dead."

Joaquín shivered at the bullfighter's tone. Then even more when he realized that's what he had sounded like.

**You damned brat.** The medal was already back in his head. **Look what my sister has done.**

His head hurt again and he shook his head. _No. I'm keeping my sanity this time._

**What for? There's no way any of this will turn out right. It's all doomed don't you get it?**

_No. They're still here_. He glanced at Manolo and María who was forcing Chakal back. _And I'm going to save them._

Just as they got ready to charge María and the bandit vanished behind a thick cloud of smoke. Manolo went on ahead of him, baring his teeth again.

Then there was an explosion. The fire visible through the smoke. Joaquín's heart leapt up into his throat as he sprinted towards it.

"María?" Manolo shouted.

There was coughing and she stumbled out into view. She was still in one piece but her left side was covered in scorch marks. Some of the clothing had burned.

"I'm fine." She coughed and stepped into Manolo's arms.

"Where's Chakal?" Joaquín kept his weapons ready. Then there was whispering again, but a different voice than he was used to. He glanced down to see her holding that red medal in her hand.

"When that bomb went off he-"

There was a roar. Joaquín turned to see one of Chakal's sword's shoot out of the smoke.

He couldn't move in time.

The blade went clean through his shoulder. While he felt no pain he could feel the blood already sliding down his back as he fell on the ground. María screamed. Both of them ran to aid him until another sword landed between them in the dirt.

"Give me that medal." The bandit roared as he emerged from the smoke. The skin on the wounded side of his face was charred.

Joaquín sat up and desperately tried to dislodge the weapon, but his right arm was useless at the moment. He could feel the edges in the blade tearing the muscle apart even more as he pulled.

Chakal was headed right for him, only to be cut off by Manolo. The bullfighter growled and stomped forward, swords at the ready.

María snatched the hilt of the sword in Joaquín's shoulder and tugged. For a moment it caught on something and Joaquín could hear it grinding against bone. Finally the blade sprang free, spilling more blood before the medal went to work healing the wound.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I have-" He paused when he saw the medal in her hand again. Wasn't it supposed to be red?

There was that faint whispering again, followed by a giggle.

Another roar jerked Joaquín's attention back to the fight. Chakal had Manolo pinned to the ground, one hand gripping his horns.

"Get off my husband." María screamed and charged right in.

Joaquín aimed to help her when something twisted in his stomach. Bile sprang up his throat and he coughed to dislodge the tar.

_What the hell?_

** Oh no you don't.**

His mind flew into a panic. What was this medal trying to do? He had to help them.

Joaquín ripped the item off his jacket. Whether he died or not didn't matter anymore. He had to keep them safe.

But when he looked up Chakal had María in his grip. She kicked and even landed a good hit, but the bandit wasn't deterred.

"Let them go!" Joaquín shouted.

"This medal is mine, soldier boy." He snatched the medal out of María grip.

He stared at the green object in confusion. That wasn't the right medal, was it?

The bandit laughed and tossed María onto the dirt. He held up the glowing object, marveling at it.

Until his eyes went wide, red even. He stumbled back, freeing Manolo who scrambled up and went to help María.

The bandit just stood there for a moment, frozen. Joaquín squinted and saw his metal limbs starting to rust over. They metal chipped and crumbled and soon the rest of his body was turning a dark grey. When it seemed to harden to stone it started melting away into dust.

Chakal blinked. His eyes returned to normal at met Joaquín's wide stare.

"Mijo?"

Joaquín's heart stopped.

And the bandit's body crumbled away into the sand.


	12. Ch 11: This is Not the End

**Yet again to any guests I can't reply to THANK YOU ;w; You're all wonderful and it's amazing you've stuck with this fic so far considering... HAH **

**Okay guys I know you want to get into it but here's a to warning you, this fic actually has two endings. Yup yup. One on here and one on my tumblr (ceata88 /tagged/bad-future-au) It'd be rad if you guys took a peek at them both (don't stress too much the only differences in the chapters is on the last line). Here's the thing though: The one on here is much more of a relief. The one tumblr is a little more cruel. If this fic ends happy or not is up to you guys though, I think. **

**All right off you go, I have some announcements at the bottom so when you're done crying*SHOTDOWN* feel free to check those and send me some responses. **

**I love you guys so much.**

* * *

><p>Numbness spread from Joaquín's chest through his limbs. He couldn't feel when his knees slammed onto the dirt. The shouts of the bandits behind him faded out to white noise.<p>

All he could hear as he stared at the mound of dust was a familiar laugh.

**Did you see that? Could you feel it? That moment when he realized what he'd done. What we've done.**

Something wet was sliding down his cheeks. Was it tears or oil? He wanted to check but his arms wouldn't move. His hands just rested on his knees, curled around medal.

The laughter grew louder and louder. Manolo and María ran over to him but he couldn't hear a word they were saying.

** Honestly boy did you not figure it out?**

Someone's nails dug into his cheeks.

** We had to punish him for stealing us.**

** We ended up in your hands too, how lucky was it. **

** Not only did we take away his precious memories we destroyed the very object of them.**

His vision was going cloudy. It was all fading into a mixture of grey and green.

** How lucky that our sister was here to help.**

** How lucky he got to see you.**

** Oh I wish I could see his face now.**

The hands moved down to his throat and suddenly he couldn't breath. He coughed and choked for air but something was in the way. He kept coughing, trying to dislodge it, until his lungs started to hurt. Suddenly tar was filling up his mouth again, slipping past his lips. His eyes were burning but he still couldn't see anything but grey smoke.

** Too bad she got a hold of you too. We were so close to finishing you off.**

There was a familiar burn in his neck that crawled over his skin.

** But we still could, you know, let you forget. **

** We could make all of this just go away. **

Forget all of this? After his friends were so desperate to make him remember?

But he didn't want to remember, even more so now.

He didn't want to remember the town. He didn't want to remember the faces of all the people he let down. He didn't want to remember his mother with her cold closed off disposition. He didn't want to remember his father, the man who had just died in front of him. His father had killed so many people, including María. He had burned San Angel, his hometown, to the ground.

He didn't want to remember his name anymore.

What was the point in remembering it? It only hurt. It only-

"Joaquín!"

The warmth of the medal suddenly left his hands. His vision swam for a moment as he slipped back into reality.

He took a deep breath, coughing on a little more tar and glanced at María and Manolo. They both stared at him, afraid.

Joaquín brought a shaky hand to his lips to realize how much of the black substance was there. His eyes trailed from his stained fingers to the medal which was now flashing in the dirt in front of him.

He reached toward it.

"Stop it, what are you doing?" María pushed his arm back.

"It'll make me forget." He muttered. "I want to-"

"No." She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You can't."

"Let go." His chest was tight. It hurt. Fear that he wouldn't be able to breath again came up fast.

"I won't. I won't let you do this to yourself, Joaquín-"

"Stop calling me that." He tried to shove her off. "I hate that name. I hate it." He dove for the medal only for Manolo to grab him and push him back. "I hate it. First because I couldn't live up to it and now... there's no way. There's no way that could have been him. Why would my dad have... he was..."

"Because of that medal." María tried to touch his cheek but he jerked away from her. "Don't you get it? If you pick it up again you'll just follow the same path."

Joaquín wanted to reach out to it again but both of them kept pushing him back. Suddenly his muscles ached and went slack. He probably would have fallen over if one of Manolo's arms didn't wrap around his back. The bullfighter's clawed fingers dug into his ribs.

"I can't do it." He muttered.

"Please. You promised to keep fighting." María buried her face in his chest.

"I can't. I can't." The words caught in his throat and tears suddenly spilled from his eyes. At least he hoped that's what they were. "It's too much. I can't-"

"Please hermano." Manolo held him closer. The chill radiating off his bones only made Joaquín shiver more.

His mind was screaming at him to fight back, to stand up, to do something. He had promised them both he would keep fighting. That he would build a memory for the town to keep everyone safe. They all deserved that much.

But it hurt. He felt cold and breathless. His muscles ached more than he thought possible. The memories swimming around in his head made it even worse.

_ "You're incredible Joaquín."_

_ "Thank you for saving us Joaquín."_

_ "Ay, any girl would be lucky to be by your side Joaquín."_

_ "The great hero of San Angel returns."_

_ "That was incredible." _

_ "Yes, just like your father!" _

The pressure in his chest shattered. It was too much. It was too damn much.

He curled up and screamed.

Both of his friends clung to him even tighter as he sobbed. The tears wouldn't stop, breathing became so hard. María was whispering something to him but he could barely hear. At one point Manolo growled at something behind them but Joaquín didn't have the energy to look.

Joaquín's cheeks were soaked with tears by this point. María would try to brush them away but they were quickly replaced.

He was just so exhausted. He didn't know what else he could do.

"We're right here." Her whispers finally became clear. "I promise we won't leave you. If those gods try then... we'll just fight them off too."

There was a familiar snort and a breath hit the back of his neck. He actually turned to look this time to see Plata staring at him. Chuy was right below the horses head, nudging Joaquín's back with his nose.

Through the tears he looked at his two animal companions, then turned back to Manolo and María. Both of them also had tears on their faces, or what he assume were tears.

Then he glanced down at the medal. It kept flashing at him, trying to whisper in his ear.

María ran her knuckles over his cheek again and he blinked.

Even if he wanted to forget so much of what had happened, there was no doubt that medal would take all of his memories.

And he refused to forget about them.

"I-I'm sorry." He grabbed the hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Manolo pressed his forehead against his shoulder. "Everything will be all right now."

Joaquín shook his head. "We know that's not true Manolo. I mean look at what happened to you. Sooner or later those gods are going to-"

"Like hell they are." María spat. "I'll challenge them to another wager if I have to, or twenty. I won't stop fighting. It can't end like this."

"This is not the end." Manolo added and tried to smile at him.

Joaquín tried not to shiver at the row of sharp teeth.

"We're going to write our own story." The bullfighter continued. "I doubt we'll get the ending we always dreamed about but... it's not over."

Joaquín let out a shaky breath. The tears were slowing down. "Perhaps... you're right."

"Of course we are." María pulled herself close to him and buried her face in his neck. Her warm radiated against his skin and he almost smiled from the contact.

"I love you two, so much." The words mostly slipped out of his mouth but he didn't regret saying them.

"I love you too, hermano." Manolo said.

María just hummed in agreement against his skin.

It felt so nice to have them close, even with the contrasting temperatures.

Plata's startled neigh made his nerves shoot back up. He aimed to look for what caused it but wasn't quick enough. A bomb landed in the dirt in front of them.

"Move!" Manolo grabbed them both. His claws dug into Joaquín's skin but he didn't even start to complain. In one motion he lifted them both off the ground and tossed them away from the oncoming blast.

Joaquín's back hit the dirt and he coughed, dislodging some left over tar. Before he could see what was happening he found himself wrapped in Manolo's cold arms.

When the bomb went off his friend flinched, but he didn't let go.

"Mano-"

"Are you all right hermano?" The bullfighter asked the second he pulled back.

"Me? Are you crazy? What about you?"

"I'm already dead." Manolo smiled. "Remember?"

He opened his mouth to respond to that ludicrous excuse.

"Hey!" María's shout drew his attention. "Don't touch that."

Joaquín looked over Manolo's shoulder at the retreating smoke. There stood Flavio, grasping that damned green medal in one of his hands.

She shoved herself off the ground and charged toward him, sword drawn. Even with the medal in hand the bandit screamed and started to flee.

"María don't." Joaquín scrambled to get up and took off after her. Manolo wasn't far behind him. Maybe she was dead but if she wound up touching that medal what would happen to her? He didn't want to imagine it.

She tackled Flavio to the ground. Dust flew up all around them. She punched multiple times trying to knock the object from his grip.

Just as the pair reached her the medal flew into the air and hit the ground.

There was a sharp ting.

Joaquín's heart stopped when he realized something red was glowing underneath it.

"No!" Manolo screamed.

The ground suddenly shook. Electricity danced up from the two objects and grew in range with every passing second. The tremors got worse and worse as they both started glowing yellow.

They needed to move. He wasn't sure what was happening but they needed to move.

Without thinking Joaquín grabbed Manolo by his jacket and hurled him as far as he could. He twisted on his heel and pulled María off the bandit. With his grip tight on her arms he aimed to throw her too.

Then the light from the medals exploded.

Everything was bathed in white.

The last thing he felt was María's warm fingers against his arm.

* * *

><p>Manolo couldn't scream. He couldn't move. All he could do was sit there on his knees as he watched the white light explode. He saw Joaquín pulling María out of the way but they both had been sucked into it. Now it just sat there, a glowing white orb that roared and made the air around it spin. He had to squint to keep the sand from getting in his eyes.<p>

Any bandits that remained in the camp screamed and started to flee. Plata neighed frantically nearby but didn't move. Chuy coward underneath him.

Then just as quickly as it had appeared the light vanished.

The two medals floated, apart from each other now, until they fell back into the sand, or crater rather. The ground where the light had been had been completely eaten away.

There was nothing else there.

"M-María?" His voice had returned. He struggled to stand at first and his legs wouldn't stop shaking as he moved forward. "Joaquín?"

There was no response. There was nothing. He stepped to the edge of the hole and glanced around. No bones, no burn marks, not even a corpse was laying inside. Just the two medals which flickered and finally stopped glowing.

"María!" He screamed her name this time and looked around. "Joaquín? Where are you?"

The only sound he could hear now was the fire still eating away at one of the tents.

Where did they go? He was certain he knew the answer but he pleaded for it not to be true. This was magic after all. Perhaps they just teleported? Perhaps they were both in the land of the remembered now, or another realm. Maybe Joaquín hadn't survived but he could still see him again right? He could still hold María in his arms and listen to her call him husband over and over again. They could have a proper wedding.

His knees hit the dirt and his claws dug into the scarf around his neck. He pressed the material to his nose trying so hard not to cry. It'd be all right, they were fine. They had to be fine.

"Did you listen to any of the warnings I gave you, boy?"

Manolo whirled around to see Xibalba looming over him. The god's hands were folded behind his back and his red eyes looked down.

"Are you all right Manolo?" La Muerte appeared in a flurry of petals. She leaned toward him, hand out, but he flinched and stumbled back.

"I..." For some reason words were hard to come by. "Where... where are they?"

The goddess's eyes widened and studied his face for a moment. Then her gaze fell as she straightened up and floated toward the crater.

"What's going on?" Manolo raised his voice as he stood up. "Where did they go? Where did those medals take them?"

"Nowhere." Xibalba didn't even glance in his direction as he warped into the hole. With a snap of his fingers the medal leapt up into his hand. "They're gone."

His throat was unbelievably dry. "Gone? What do you mean by that?"

La Muerte opened her mouth but closed it again as she stared at her own medal.

"What do you mean?" He shouted this time and stomped on the ground.

Xibalba turned a glare on him and suddenly appeared in front of him. "I mean they're gone, boy. Gone. They're not in any realm anymore. They're existence was erased."

Something stabbed at his chest and he opened his mouth, but the words were lost.

"What did you think was going to happen when you put these two powerful objects together?"

"What did I think?" Anger fired up in him. "What was I supposed to think? Why didn't you just tell me what would have happened? You used this to trick us again didn't you."

"Manolo-" La Muerte tried to speak up.

"You call what you gave me a warning? How could I have known any of this would happen. You bring them back. You bring them back right now."

"I can't." The god straightened up.

"No..." The dread and fear crawled up his spine slowly. He tried to shove it back, keep hope burning in his mind, but it was fading. "No. There has to be something. They can't be... It can't..."

"You know boy, for a while I admired your hope and determination but it's becoming ludicrous." Xibalba opened his wings. "Look around you. Look at what's already happened."

"Xibalba." La Muerte snapped.

"Forgive me, mi amor, but this boy should be taught a lesson."

"You're being cruel."

"And what would you suggest then? Let him continue to fight for nothing? You know as well as I do there's nothing to be done about them. The sooner he accepts that the better."

Rage was still boiling in his chest. He wanted to scream, shout, kick, bite, do anything to force this god to change everything. But the cold fear had made it's way up his back. He shivered as his rage cooled and his insides felt hollow.

They were gone.

María was gone. Joaquín was gone. And this time he would surely never see either of them again.

His mind screamed at him to fight back but he couldn't. He knew that Xibalba was right.

"No..." He murmured as his knees hit the ground again. Once again he was clinging to the scarf on his neck, holding it close, but it couldn't stop the tears.

His quiet sobs soon turned into desperate wails. They had fought so hard to change everything, to fix everything. Was this how it was supposed to end?

If only he hadn't picked up that damned sword. If only he had made the right decision. No, even before that, if he hadn't damn well thrown his life away. Perhaps if he had made the right choices then none of this would have happened.

María wouldn't have had to struggle for six months in the land of the forgotten. His father never would have died the way he did. Joaquín wouldn't have had to suffer alone. And what had he been doing while they had? Standing there in a useless trance.

He wanted to disappear too.

Why couldn't it have been him? Why didn't he toss them both out of the way of the blast? They both deserved their life far more than he did. After all, what awaited him now but another cold and empty trance.

Would have have the same visions? No, he didn't want that. He didn't want to see the life he could have had over and over again. He couldn't deal with witnessing them all smiling and laughing knowing it would never happen.

Fear swarmed his chest and clung like a vice-grip. The tears only stopped because he couldn't move.

Was this really it?

"Come along, we can't linger up here all day." Xibalba lifted a hand and pressed his fingers together.

"Xibalba." La Muerte snapped. "Don't you think he's been through enough?"

"Is it my fault that he recklessly bet his life again?" He turned. "Tell his family if they want him back then they can challenge me."

"Xibalba, please."

The skulls in his eyes studied her for a moment. "I'm sorry, mi amor. But I'm not taking this back that easily."

He snapped his fingers.

It felt like the ground vanished beneath him. He could hear Plata and Chuy cry out from afar but it all faded into black for a moment.

When he blinked he saw nothing but grey. Familiar grey pointed stones with cold ash drifting through the air. He looked around to find the area he was in completely empty and deserted. The pressure in the air made him feel even more exhausted.

But he didn't want to sleep. If he did he'd be trapped in that trance again.

"I hadn't exactly planned on it turning out this way." Xibalba said as he popped up from the ground. The medal was still in his hands, rolling around between his fingers.

"What were you planning then?" Manolo staggered as he turned. His rage could barely break through his exhaustion.

"Give the late Captain what he deserved, get my medal back, maybe trap you back down here." His eyes glanced over.

"Sounds like you got exactly what you wanted then." Manolo tried to glare at him but his eyes kept moving over to the medal.

It paused between his fingers. "No, not really. I doubt anyone has." Then he shrugged and switched the medal over to his other hand. "But sometimes that's just the way it ends."

It felt like the ground was trying to swallow him. His vision was going blurry. He squinted and desperately tried to focus. He couldn't sleep, not now.

It couldn't end like this, could it?

Suddenly a voice popped up in his head.

"I'm writing my own story." Manolo mumbled as his vision returned.

"Pardon?"

"The Candlemaker said my pages were blank. He said I was writing my own story." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Energy welled up inside him. "And if I'm writing this story then I decide how it ends!"

"And what do you plan to do hm? You can't change the past Manolo."

_ "It's all here in The Book of Life."_

"I'm going to do whatever it takes."

When he leapt into the air it took the god off guard. Xibalba tried to vanish but was a hair too late as Manolo clung to the shoulder of his armor. He flapped his wings and even warped through the air but Manolo refused to let go. No matter how much it hurt or how dizzy he got he didn't let go. He was going to get that medal.

But Xibalba kept his arm outstretched. It was impossible for Manolo to reach. When there was an opening he kicked against the god's armor and tried to lunge forward. Xibalba slammed his shoulder into his chest. His ribs let off another sickening crack but he didn't stop. He dug his claws into the god's arm and reached out once more.

"What are you doing boy?" The god shouted over the flapping of his wings.

"I'm writing my own story." He screamed and finally tore the medal from his grip. Xibalba twisted his arm and sent him flying. He hit one of the rocks, hard, but with the medal on hand he felt nothing.

Only a burning from it yet again. The glowing carvings danced wildly this time and his bones cracked as they shifted. The claws in his hands grew. His legs seemed to move underneath him. Xibalba shouted something but he ignored it.

"Where are those wings you gave Joaquín?" He spoke to it.

The medal was quiet for a moment.** Why?**

"Give them to me, now."

** Do you know what that's going to do to you?**

"I don't care anymore."

There was a pause, followed by laughter. **Fine.**

Xibalba's pursuit toward him halted when the flames erupted from his back. As the tar feathers formed they felt heavy yet weightless at the same time. Manolo stuck the medal onto his jacket and fanned out his new set of wings.

"Manolo what are you-"

He didn't give Xibalba time to finish. He didn't care to. There was nothing else to say to the god. Instead flapped his wings and leapt off the ground. He was surprised at how quickly he darted through the air, moving more fluidly than he imagined. It didn't take him long to get the hang of it however, and good thing for that. Xibalba was darting after him, his body warping as he tried to catch up.

Manolo twisted and dodged out of the way. He growled before he shot up again. He needed to find the exit.

He needed to find that book.

Xibalba was fast. The god kept catching up easily, but if Manolo knew anything it was how to dodge a hit. He twirled through the air much like he would have in the arena.

Then there was the light in the sky. He drove towards it as fast as he could. His bones kept cracking and shifting but he could barely feel it anymore.

When he burst into the light the water hit him at once. His flight slowed down and he was forced to cling to the edge of the wall to keep himself from falling again. He dug his claws into the rock and climbed. He prayed the door was open, otherwise that would make things much harder.

Thankfully it was. He burst from the water, gasping for air, and rested on a dry stone for a moment.

The Candlemaker was there, floating on his platform. His eyes were wide, mouth open. The book floated next to him but hid when Manolo stared at it.

"Manolo?" The god's voice was gentle, but cautious.

"I need to see that book." Manolo flittered over to the platform.

"What for?" The candlemaker lifted his shoulders.

Manolo wanted to explain, he did, but his mind was going fuzzy. His anger and irritation started burning and he couldn't hold back a deep growl.

"I need it."

"Now hold on." The god held up his hands. "Let's just settle down for a moment."

As he tried to step forward he almost tripped. Looking down he realized his feet had transformed into hooves. When had that occurred?

"Come on Manolo," The Candlemaker inched toward him. "Just tell me what-"

Xibalba sprang up behind Manolo. The bullfighter panicked and took off, slipping out of his grip.

The Candlemaker spun around. "Xibalba what-"

"Stop him!" The god shouted before he returned to his pursuit.

Manolo watched them both but only for a moment. As he twisted out of the god's reach once more he locked his eyes on the book. It seemed to jump in the air before it took off.

He charged after it. Xibalba spat curses towards him. He looped around the cave a few times until now he noticed the golden wax spilling out from between the rocks. It suddenly lifted into the air and shot towards him. Manolo gasped but managed to evade it, at least for now.

The book suddenly took off into one of the waterfalls. Manolo dove after it but wax slammed into one of his wings. He opened his mouth to scream but all the came out was a roar as he fell into the water and plummeted to the ground. In the distance he could see the land of the remembered. The noisy vibrant city seemed so far away.

Manolo tried to flap the wings to steady himself but it wasn't working. He could feel the one struck by wax falling apart. Feathers flurried into the air before they melted away.

He look at the ground that was approaching fast and squeezed his eyes shut.

Then he landed on something soft, almost familiar. His eyes shot open and he sat up to see the book right underneath him.

Why had it saved him?

"Manolo!" The Candlemaker shouted from above.

As he turned to look the book shifted and tried to force him to slide off. Manolo shot out a hand and gripped the edge of it so tight his fingers tore right through the cover. It panicked and tried to run but Manolo refused to let go.

He flapped what remained of his wings and pushed himself back up.

"Where is it?" His voice frightened him with how deep it was. "You know what I'm looking for."

The book shook itself again but finally the pages spun open.

There it was, mocking him with an illustration of his most foolish mistake. That moment he took up the sword and killed the bull. But how could he change this? What could he do to fix it?

"Manolo. Don't you dare." Xibalba was charging toward him. The Candlemaker wasn't far behind.

There wasn't time to think about it.

Manolo twisted back toward the book. His he claws dug into the corner of the page and he tore it out.

.

_ "It can't end like this, can it?"_

_ .._

_ "Oh my dear child..."_

_ ..._

_ "This is not the end."_

_..._

Manolo's scream was cut off as he hit the ground. His right side ached. His guitar bounced away from him and the sword dug into the dirt.

"Time to finish it." Carmelo's voice run out from the stands.

He pushed himself up and stumbled over to the weapon. The metal on the blade glowed against the fire behind him and he found himself staring at his reflection. His glowing eyes seemed emptier than before.

Manolo reached out to the sword but hesitated. Those beasts had all suffered so much by his family's hand. Was it really right to make them suffer more?

But he had to do this.

_For María._ He told himself. _For Joaquín. For my family. For San Angel._

His fingers moved closer when another voice cut in.

_"You're writing your own story."_

He kept studying his reflection over and over again. Then he took a deep breath, reached out and picked up the guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaaaa thanks again for reading guys ;w;<strong>

**Okay! Stuff! First of all just cause the fic is done doesn't mean I am 100% anyways. I've considered doing some bonus chapters people have suggested (Carlos begging La Muerte to save his family, The scene when María dies more fleshed out, Joaquín POV when his friends are suddenly "alive" etc.) If you guys want to see those or even have other suggestions shoot them my way.**

**Also if you have ANY questions (about this AU or my writing decisions) shoot them my way too. I'd love to answer them for you guys in an update.**

**ALSO ALSO Tumblr has a thing where if people send me a scene I can analyze it bit by bit on what I was thinking when I wrote it. Would you guys like to see some of those for this fic? If you do you can shoot some scenes my way too and I'll be more than happy too (but I'll prolly only post on tumblr (bookmark the tag on my blog for easy findings))**

**Or really ANYTHING. If there's anything that you'd guys like to see just lemme know.**

**Future plans? I'm working on another lengthy chapter fic and will probably start it soon (after some one shot breaks (cause those are piling up)). It's... well not totally happy but much happier than this one HAH I hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**One last time thank you so much ;w; You're all super lovely *SQUEEZE***


End file.
